


Fear is for the WInter

by Thedrunkhippy



Series: Hippy Presents "Season 8" [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, more relationships will be added on the tag as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedrunkhippy/pseuds/Thedrunkhippy
Summary: (screenplay form-- so it's written like a script and I will write everything out as if it's the show's summary for the episode)Taking place right after the finale of season 7.The Starks and their allies rally together to form a plan for the War for the Dawn.Arya reunites with old friends, Sansa and Tyrion meet again and Jon Snow must deal with the truth of who he is.Meanwhile, Jaime is surprised to find out that he is not alone in his endeavor to get to Tyrion and warn him about Cersei.Up at the Wall, Edd is taught the fast way of killing wigts.





	1. Fear is for the Winter

**INT. WINTERFELL’S GREAT HALL**

 

Sansa and Arya sit at the high table with Sam, Gilly, Baby Sam and Maester Wolkan. The fire crackles behind them.

 

The room is full of noise from the Stark bannermen, Lord Royce and his Knights of the Vale. The mood is cheerful. The candles light the room brightly, for the moment everyone is happy despite the great threat looming over them. Sansa glances at Arya and they share a smile and look at the feast before them in the great hall; it is almost dreamlike when suddenly a guard bursts through the doors. He looks as if he has run miles to get there, his expression filled with distraught.

 

WINTERFELL GUARD #1

My Lady, a rider from the Wall! There’s urgent news. 

 

Arya nods to Sansa as everyone begins to stand up to see what the commotion is about. 

 

ARYA

I’ll get Bran. 

 

SANSA

My lords, my ladies, I shall go see for myself what the matter is. Please, everyone, settle down. 

 

Sam looks at Gilly who returns a glance, she looks confused and worried. Sam squeezes her hand. A piece of burnt wood breaks off a log from the fire and falls to ash. 

 

**EXT. GODSWOOD**

 

BRAN

They’ve broken through.

 

Arya walks around to Bran’s chair and begins to kick off the snow that has trapped his wheels. She begins to push his chair forward. 

ARYA

Who has? 

 

BRAN   
The Night King and his army. 

 

**EXT. CASTLE BLACK**

The men look grave as they rally up near around the stairs where Dolorous Edd stands. They look to their commander for some spec of hope, he looks just as afraid as they do. Some men are returning from Eastwatch with stretches of injured men and others pile the dead on top of each other to be burnt. 

 

Snow falls thick and heavy here, the Night King has passed through and he leaves darkness behind. Torches burn but barely light the yard. 

 

NIGHT’S WATCHMAN

Lord Commander? 

 

Edd nods his head and gives the signal to start burning the bodies. He looks down at the Night’s Watch, he looks at each of their faces burning them into his head and thinking these are my brothers. 

 

EDD

We lost a lot good men. 

Their watch has ended and maybe ours will too. 

But I will not go out without a fight. 

 

The Night’s Watch and the Wildlings alike cheer. 

 

EDD

Remember your vows brothers.

 

He looks at the Wildlings feeling sorry for them. They don’t need to be here, but where else will they go? Edd wonders. So he looks to them before he speaks again.

  
  


EDD

Remember that we are fighting.

Not the realm, not for the 

fucking dawn or-

 

Beric interrupts his speech as he lugs Tormund with him, they’re both alive, but Tormund is injured. 

 

BERIC

We need to get word to Jon Snow.

 

EDD

We sent word to Winterfell.

We could only spare one rider.

 

**INT. WINTERFELL GREAT HALL**

 

Arya and Bran arrive. Lord Royce stands in front of the high table facing Sansa who is standing as well. Her hands extend down on the table with her palms flat against it as she tries to keep her decorum. 

 

A rider from the wall stands just to the side of them, his hood is drawn up. Arya narrows her eyes at him trying to recognize his figure from behind.

 

LORD ROYCE   
My lady, we cannot stay another week here.   
We must ride back to the Vale and begin to   
prepare for the Long Night. 

 

Bickering amongst the crowd begins again. Sansa raises her hand up to quiet them down, she take her hands off the table and stands up straight. She doesn’t notice Arya or Bran enter. Sam is sitting beside her while Gilly and the baby have left. Maester Wolkan is standing just behind Sansa. 

 

SANSA

I’m not asking you to stay one more week.   
I’m asking you to spare one more day.    
We sent word to Jon weeks ago, I’m sure  he’ll be here by tomorrow. Please. 

 

Lord Royce looks at her and for the love and respect, he bears her father’s house and her mother’s house he nods in agreement.

 

LORD ROYCE

By first light, if your brother has not   
returned we will ride south for the Vale.

 

Sansa looks defeated regardless of their deal, but she thanks him. 

 

LORD ROYCE

I wish I could do more, my lady.   
But we all have our people to protect.   
  


SANSA

I understand.

 

Lord Royce steps aside and Lord Glover pipes up. 

 

LORD GLOVER

We live in the North. We do not have  
the same time to spare as these    
Southerners, my lady. 

 

Sansa listens patiently as he continues to speak. Arya and Bran watch silently from the other end of the room. 

  
  
  
  


LORD GLOVER

The Last Hearth, Karhold,  
and the Dreadfort  
are barely guarded, my lady.

 

Bran speaks up and catches everyone’s attention before Sansa can protest to Lord Glover’s pleas. The rider from the Night’s Watch spies Arya, but she is looking at Bran now and doesn’t notice him. He can’t take his eyes off of her. 

 

BRAN

You all have the right to return

to your homes. To protects your

Families, your people, your homes… 

 

The Northernmen pipe up in agreement, Lyanna Mormont, Alys Karstark and Ned Umber listen quietly. 

 

BRAN

So leave. But know that if you leave

you are marching for the army of the dead. 

 

Sounds leave the room as Bran’s words grow heavier.

 

NED UMBER

What of… the innocent people

left behind? 

 

BRAN

They will die and much more.    
If you do not fight for the dawn   
fight for the North. If you do not   
there will be no Northern kingdom left behind.

 

The lords and ladies of the North glance amongst each other in silent agreement. They will stay, but most of them don’t want to. 

  
  


SANSA  
What is it that the Night’s Watch  
e equested, ser? 

 

The hooded rider from the NIght’s Watch is Gendry. He turns back to face Sansa and the attention returns to him.

 

GENDRY  
They wanted to send words to Winterfell  
and if anyone could spare some men…

 

The room bursts into noise again. Arya is certain that she knows the voice of the rider. 

 

LORD CERWYN  
We barely have enough men to fight   
for us here!

 

LORD TORRHEN  
Aye! Why send them to the Wall? 

 

GENDRY  
I cannot return to them without   
at least ten good men, m’lady. 

 

ARYA  
I’ll go. 

 

The noise dies down again. 

 

SANSA  
You will not.

 

ARYA  
We aren’t children anymore.    
You know what I can do. 

  
  


SANSA   
Jon is going to be back soon.   
I can’t let you go. 

 

ARYA  
Do you command me to stay then? 

 

SANSA

I… you know I can’t make you.   
  
ARYA  
Then I will go. 

 

LYANNA MORMONT   
Surely there are men from    
Bear Island that are brave enough   
to fight alongside, Lady Arya?

 

Three men from Bear Island kneel. Without asking a number of men from other houses kneel along with Lord Cerwyn and Lord Torrhen themselves because none of their men kneeled and they feel that they've shamed their prides. 

 

LORD CERWYN

Lady Arya. We are your men.   
  


ARYA

We leave at first light. 

 

Arya shares the same glance she shared with Sansa earlier, but now the fire is dying and their eyes are filled with silent dread. Arya leaves the room and Gendry follows her.

 

**EXT. WINTERFELL AND THE WINTERFELL CRYPTS**

 

Arya walks with speed and does not slow or stop as she heads for the crypts. It is mostly dark below, but Gendry follows, still hooded. The audience has not yet seen his face. 

She turns a corner and Gendry follows, but she has disappeared into the shadows 

 

Gendry is about to give up when he comes face to face with Lyanna Stark’s statue. He doesn’t know who she is, but he feel a sudden sadness. 

 

ARYA

Robert Baratheon started a war because of her. 

 

Gendry jumps back in surprise, his hood falls off or he removes it to reveal himself to her. 

 

GENDRY

Who was she to him? 

 

ARYA

His betrothed. They say she was

so beautiful that Rhaegar Targaryen    
stole her away and that’s why Robert’s   
Rebellion happened. 

 

Arya stands beside her old friend, but they stand a bit closer than they did when they first met.

 

GENDRY   
She was a Stark? 

 

ARYA

She was my aunt.    
My father used to say I looked like her,   
but they say she was beautiful.   
Sansa’s the beautiful one. 

 

Gendry looks down at Arya as she stares at Lyanna Stark’s statue. He studies her, she’s got longer hair, but she’s still short and she still has her Needle. 

 

GENDRY

So a war was waged because    
a Baratheon loved a Stark? 

 

ARYA

That’s how the story goes.   
But Lyanna Stark was wild.    
She had the wolf’s blood in her.   
  
GENDRY

You have it too.

 

Arya looks up at him, they’re close and the space between them begins to close as the camera zooms close to their face, only their dark figures can be seen. Gendry leans forward, but Arya punches his arm hard. 

 

GENDRY

Ouch! What was that for?

 

ARYA

You left me, stupid! Remember? 

 

Arya is about to walk away when Gendry pulls her toward him, he intends to kiss her but he stops. He has never really kissed a girl and he’s not sure if she’s ever kissed anyone. He lets her go, but she doesn’t leave. She feels an odd tension between them now. 

 

Gendry realizes how much she’s grown and Arya realizes it too. She’s a woman grown. 

 

GENDRY   
I met your brother, Jon.

 

Arya’s face lights up at this.

 

GENDRY

I told him what I’m going to tell you now.

I’m Robert Baratheon’s son, his bastard son.

 

Arya’s expression drops, she looks at him puzzled and confused, but he wears his usual expression. He waits for her response. 

 

ARYA

Then I should be… calling 

you my lord, shouldn’t I?

 

They share a smile and the scene fades out into the darkness.

 

**EXT. WINTERFELL**

 

A host is riding up the Winterfell in the dead of night. Everyone is called to wake, but no one has slept. The fire in the great hall is dead and the hall itself is empty. Bran is being pushed to the yard by Maester Wolkan, Sam leaves his room while Gilly sleeps beside the baby. Sansa walks beside Lord Royce to the yard while Arya and Gendry emerge together from one of the buildings. Gendry holds a sparring sword and Arya does as well. 

 

As the group arrives everyone falls to bend their knees to their king and Queen Daenerys. Jon walks up to Bran first and embraces his brother, he looks for Arya for a moment, before Bran breaks the tense silence. 

 

BRAN

They’re here. The Night King

and his army. As we speak they’ve 

just began taking the Last Heart.

 

The camera goes to Ned Umber as he looks to his men distraught. He is but a boy and he feels the weight of what has happened. 

 

JON

Let’s head inside the great hall.

 

Introductions between the characters are halted as every lord and lady follow Jon and Dany into Winterfell’s great hall. Jon still looks around the crowd for Arya, but he still doesn’t see her. Arya looks for Jon, she heard his voice, but suddenly her attention is drawn to a tall figure staring down at her beside Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne. Brienne and the man exchange words and Brienne pardons herself when she passes Arya.

 

Gendry stays behind Arya a good few feets as she walks up the Hound. He smirks when he sees Needle. 

 

ARYA

You’re alive.

 

SANDOR

I could say the same about you. 

You still have that little sword of yours?

 

ARYA

Why are you here? 

 

SANDOR

For the same reason we’re all here.   
Come on, wolfgirl, let’s go inside. 

 

**INT. WINTERFELL GREAT HALL**

 

The camera is overhead from the entrance as Arya, the Hound and Gendry enter and it pans across the room above Jon, Dany, Sansa, and the rest. The camera moves from Tyrion’s face to Sansa’s face, they acknowledge each other and exchange a courteous nod. 

 

SANSA

A ride from the Wall came earlier.    
I think he’s still here.

 

Gendry realizes she means him and he pops up from the crowd and makes his way forward, he’s glad to see Davos and Davos is glad to see he’s alive. 

  
  
  


JON

Gendry, what happened? 

 

GENDRY

They came from Eastwatch, Your Grace.

 

Gendry looks at Daenerys with weary eyes and as best he can he says the words linger in the back of his head.

 

GENDRY

He has a dragon, Your Grace.

 

Dany is beside her, her mouth gapes slightly and she stares at Jon, but the atmosphere becomes heavier again as Bran begins to speak.

 

BRAN

There’s more, Jon.    
You need to know something 

about who your mother was.

 

SAM

Bran, I don’t think now is a good-

 

BRAN

I’ve waited for a very long time.   
  


SAM

Maybe we should wait until its just    
the three of us, Bran. There’s 

already a lot to worry about.

 

BRAN

No. 

Jon, you’re not a Stark.

 

Whispers being around the room and only increase in sound as Bran continues. Sam can only watch.

 

JON

What are you talking about, Bran?   
  


BRAN

Your mother was a Stark.   
She was Lyanna Stark, but   
your father was Rhaegar Targaryen.

 

A few gasps pass through the room. Dany stands and moves closer to Jon and Jon moves back feeling her beside him. He flinches, his eyes slightly wider and his mouth gaped.

 

JON

Bran, who told you this?

 

**EXT. HARRENHAL IN THE PAST**

 

It is the spring, the colors are more radiant and beautiful. There is a tourney being held. As the camera moves we see a squire from Greywater Watch being bullied by three knights. The Crannogman is a young Howland Reed. 

 

KNIGHT #1

You little Crannogmen don’t know your place. 

 

KNIGHT #2

We’ll make it easy for you.    
Give us back our armor and horses   
and we won’t cut your cock off you.

 

KNIGHT #3    
It don’t look like he has a cock.

 

KNIGHT #2   
Why don’t we find out-

  
  
  


The sound of hooves comes to their ears and they all stop. The first knight has his hand bundled in Howland Reed’s collar. We do not see the rider, but we know they are wearing cheap armor and holding a lance. Their face is covered by a help a bit too big for them. Their shield dons a laughing tree, one that resembles a weirwood. 

 

KNIGHT #3   
What the fuck do you want?

 

The mystery knight says nothing. It’s horse brushes it hoof on the ground getting ready to charge.

 

KNIGHT #1   
Why don’t you fuck off?

 

The mystery knight begins to charge, the knights arm themselves but are quickly defeated. When Howland Reed opens his eyes the knight holds out a hand for him to take. 

 

Howland Reed takes the hand and with great effort, the knight pulls him onto the horse. They ride to a pavilion in the woods. 

 

HOWLAND

Thank you, ser. 

 

The knight remains silent. The knight pokes his head out of the pavilion for a moment to make sure no one is watching and returns to Howland Reed. Howland is bleeding badly. 

 

The knight removes her mask revealing Lyanna Stark.

 

HOWLAND

Lady Lyanna?

 

LYANNA

Shh. Don’t tell anyone.

  
  


After she patches him up she brings him to her father’s tent to introduce him to her brothers. Brandon, Ned, and Benjen. She leaves him there and heads off back into the woods to gather her things, but waiting for her inside the tent is Rhaegar Targaryen. 

 

RHAEGAR

Looking for someone? 

 

LYANNA

What are you doing here?

 

RHAEGAR

I’m looking for the Knight of the Laughing Tree.

Seems he gave my men a fright.

 

LYANNA

They deserved it.

 

RHAEGAR

So you know him? Or better yet,   
you are him? 

 

Lyanna looks angry, but she softens her expression.

 

LYANNA

I’m but a silly lady, my prince.

 

RHAEGAR

Not much of a lady if you’re in

some strange man’s tent.

 

LYANNA

I was looking for my brothers.   
I was wrong to come looking for them here.   
Goodnight, my prince.

 

Lyanna leaves the tent and the scene ends.     
  


**INT. INN AT THE CROSSROADS**

 

Jaime Lannister sits in the corner booth with his head down as he eats and drinks his fill. He isn't planning to buy a room for the night, he intends to sleep in the stables and then continue North. 

 

HOT PIE

Are you a knight?

 

Jaime looks genuinely annoyed that someone, anyone, would talk to him. He's exhausted and still raw about Cersei.

 

JAIME

No I'm not a knight. 

Why would you think 

I was?

 

HOT PIE

It's just that you've

got armor on.

 

JAIME

Not all knights have-

 

BRONN

Aye. Not all knights.

Cunts can wear armor too.

 

Jaime’s posture slouches down. He isn't as annoyed, but now he feels some sort of guilt.

 

BRONN

Get us some good wine?

 

Hot Pie takes the copper Bronn hands him and leaves. Bronn slides in the seat across Jaime.

 

JAIME

How long have you been 

following me?

 

BRONN

That's what you say to me?

Not sorry? 

 

JAIME

I didn't want anyone else 

to know that I left. 

 

BRONN

You think your sister

would spare me if you

aren't around? 

 

JAIME

She won't spare you now 

especially if I'm around.

 

BRONN

You promised me a castle

and riches and the most 

beautiful woman. Now I realize

that's all bullshit.

 

JAIME

So why follow me?

 

BRONN

Because you're probably going

to find your brother and he's

never fucked me over as bad 

as you have. 

 

**EXT. EASTWATCH**

Beric, Edd, and Tormund are watching a short distance away from the army of the dead. They don't seem to notice any of them. Wildlings and Brothers are killing the brainless Wigts as they continue to walk south. 

 

BERIC

Look at them. 

 

EDD

They just keep coming. 

 

BERIC

You kill one of the White Walkers and whoever they've risen dies. 

 

EDD

That simple? 

 

TORMUND

That simple.

 

The three head down with the rest of the men and start going through a group of the wigts until Edd and Beric get close to a White Walker. 

 

Beric tries to get by, but the Walker noticed him and suddenly a huge portion of wigts stop their march while others continue. 

 

EDD

Fuck.

 

Tormund runs at the White Walker whose expression doesn't change as Tormund races toward him. 

 

A giant swipes his arm across the field and knocks Tormund to the side. Beric pokes a dragonglass spear at the giant and gets him to his knees. 

 

Edd is left to fend for himself, he fights through a hoard and reaches the White Walker. They look into each other's eyes and Edd feels a madness take over him, fear and adrenaline. He stabs the White Walker’s horse and it dies beneath him, the White Walker gets to his feet and as Edd raises his arms to stab the White Walker he is kicked back by the Walker. 

 

The force throws him against a wall of ice and nearly knocks him out. The Walker moves forward toward him, but Beric tackles him, though he doesn't keep him down. It's enough time for Edd to get back to his feet and stab the walker through the heart. 

 

EDD

For the Watch.

 

The Walker dies and his minions shatter when he does. Tormund falls forward when the wigt he's fighting diminishes to nothing except motionless bones. 

  
  


**INT. WINTERFELL LIBRARY**

 

Tyrion is sitting in the nearly empty library with Maester Wolkan and Samwell. There have been two split councils. One for the war and one for the evacuation of those in the North both noble and lowborn. 

 

TYRION

I never thought I'd ever be

back here again. 

 

WOLKAN

Pardon, my lord?

 

TYRION

The last time I was here

Robb Stark was still alive.

 

The door to the room opens and Sansa enters with Brienne trailing behind her. 

 

TYRION

Lady Stark.

 

SANSA

Please, Tyrion. We were married

once. Call me Sansa.

 

Tyrion smiles at this and gestures for her to take her seat.

 

TYRION

The rest of our council will

arrive, when exactly?

 

SANSA

Soon. Jon and Queen Daenerys

mean to split up members of

their councils and the lords and 

ladies.

 

Tyrion looks weary. Knowing the truth about Jon has made his worst fears even worse. There will be a struggle between Dany and Jon, even if they don't mean there to be. 

 

Everyone now knows that Jon has the better claim, but he has said nothing of it and wants nothing to do with it. 

 

TYRION

I didn't poison him, you know?

 

SANSA

I know.

 

TYRION

And I know you didn't either.

 

SANSA

I wish I did.

 

TYRION

I wish I did too.

 

More people enter, Lyanna Mormont, Alys Karstark, Ned Umber, Bran with Podrick pushing him. 

 

SANSA

We have a handful of holdfasts   
to go to. According to my-

to the king, wigts cannot swim. 

 

TYRION

Meaning?

 

SANSA

The closest place to leave for   
now is Bear Island.

 

LYANNA

I will host as many lords and    
ladies as I can.   
  
SANSA    
How many can you host, my lady?

 

LYANNA

With fifty men to hold us   
and perhaps ten or twenty more guards

from the families who wish to stay

on Bear Island, we could host at least 

fifteen or twenty more people.

 

BRAN

We could also head for Greywater Watch.

 

SANSA

We don’t that place very well.

 

BRAN

The Reeds are the overlords of the Neck.    
They are loyal to House Stark.

 

SANSA

We don’t know how safe we would be there.   
  
TYRION

Where do you suggest the next best place is?

 

SANSA

The Eyrie. 

 

BRAN

Visenya Targaryen took the Vale from   
the Arryns during Aegon’s conquest.    
She flew over the Bloody Gate with her dragon.

Do you think the Night King will give you mercy   
of bending the knee?

 

Sansa is left speechless. 

  
  


BRAN

We aren’t safe anywhere.

As long as I am the Three Eyed Raven

I have a responsibility.

I will be too far from the war if  I'm in the Eyrie.

 

Sansa and Tyrion exchange glances. 

 

SAM

I'll go with him, my lady. 

I'm no use far from the war 

either.

 

Sansa looks Sam over. He was at the Citadel and was a Brother of the Night’s Watch, he did not look like a fighter. 

 

SANSA

How will I know my brother will be safe?

 

BRAN

Meera Reed will protect me.

 

Bran says this knowing very well that Meera Reed will protect him, even if it means death because she cares for Bran Stark, even if she loathes the Three Eyed Raven.

 

The camera moved to the map on the center of the table in the library and the scene cuts to the map in the great hall. 

  
  


**INT. WINTERFELL GREAT HALL**

 

There is a map of Westeros laid on the high table. The Hound leans on the wall across from the rest of everyone with Gendry close beside him. Jorah, Jon, Daenerys, Grey Worm, Missandei, Arya, and the other lords of the North and Lord Royce hover over the map. 

 

JON

We need to send help to the Wall.

 

ARYA

I'm bringing men to the Wall.

 

Jon looks to his little sister, he's blinded by the girl he used to know and shakes his head.

 

JON

No. You cannot go. 

 

ARYA

I can. I'm capable of holding

my own.

 

JON

Arya, this isn't a game. 

You may be able to hold  your own, but you're out 

there to look out for your  comrades, not just to survive. 

 

Arya says nothing, Jon is right. She knows nothing about being a soldier, she's killed men before, but she has never saved anyone except herself. 

 

JON

I will go.

 

DAVOS

I advise against it.

 

Jon looks at Daenerys who raises her gaze at him. 

 

JON

I'm not the son of Ned Stark.

I have no claim to the North

and I do not intend to take

the Iron Throne. I am easily replaced.

 

ARYA

You can't. 

 

Arya says this like a child and it breaks Jon’s heart a little. 

 

JORAH

She's right. You can't. 

I’ll go. 

 

JON

My brothers are there. 

 

DAVOS

The last time you were there

you said your watch has ended. 

They may have been your brothers

but look at what you have here.

 

Jon looks at Arya for long time and then Dany. 

 

JON

I'm sorry, I have to. 

 

DAENERYS

Then you shall have Rhaegal. 

 

JON

Daenerys, I can't take him.

 

DAENERYS

You are a Targaryen. 

You have the blood of the dragon. 

 

**EXT. OUTSIDE WINTERFELL**

 

The war council moves out just beyond the entrance of Winterfell, the sound of wings come to earshot of where they are. Jon watches Arya as she falls in awe of the beasts flying overhead. Their wings blew wind hard down onto them. Arya nearly falls back, but Gendry catches her. 

 

Jon stares at the pair curiously. Gendry hold Arya for a little too long. Gendry feels Jon’s glare and looks at him and quickly removes himself from Arya.

 

Rhaegal and Drogon land on the snowy field. 

 

ARYA

They're beautiful. 

 

DAENERYS

You're not afraid?

 

Arya approaches Rhaegal and Jon moves close to her and stops when Rhaegal lets her near him. Arya touches the scales of the dragon, she feels her heart pounding, but she isn't afraid. She feels welcome, they're as wild as wolves, no they're free. 

DAENERYS

I named him after my brother. 

This one is Rhaegal.

 

ARYA

Are they the last dragons? 

 

Daenerys looks to Jon.

 

DAENERYS

No.

 

Jon stand beside Gendry a little too close. 

 

JON

You told me you met my father. 

But it looks like you also know

my little sister.

 

Gendry looks a litte nervous, but he smiles and keeps his cool. 

 

GENDRY

I didn't mention her because

I thought she died. I joined

you because of her. Because 

I owed her for abandoning her.

 

JON

When did you?

 

GENDRY

Before the Brotherhood sold me. 

She asked me to work for her brother. 

I told her I couldn't and I was 

wrong. 

 

JON

Is that all she asked? 

 

GENDRY

We went through a lot.

 

JON

But what exactly did she say to you?

 

GENDRY

She told me she could be 

my family and I thought I 

couldn't be, not then.

 

Jon looks at Arya who is talking to Daenerys and Missandei. Arya grew up without him and from where he stood it was hard to deny the woman she has blossomed into. 

 

GENDRY

I think she cared about me

because I reminded her of you

and your brothers.

 

JON

And if she asked you again,

what would tell her?

 

GENDRY

I wouldn't make the same mistake.

 

JON

If I don't make it back, swear to me

now that you'll be there for her if I can't. 

 

GENDRY

I swear it. 

 

**INT. THRONE ROOM**

Cersei Lannister, Qyburn, the Mountain and her subjects are at court. 

 

CERSEI

What do you mean he's gone?

 

SERVANT GIRL

Ser Bronn isn't anywhere, Your Grace. 

 

Cersei turns to Qyburn. 

 

CERSEI 

See what your little birds know 

and send ravens. Ser Bronn of the

Blackwater and Jaime Lannister the 

Kingslayer are traitors.

 

QYBURN

Of course, Your Grace. 

 

Cersei rubs her stomach, she can't let herself be worked up. Her child is the last thing that she clings to.

 

**EXT. THE LAST HEARTH**

 

The Night King sores fast above the holdfast. People run and hide, but they are not safe. Everyone will perish before first light. 

 

An old woman prays by a weirwood, her hands are on the tree, tears run down her eyes, but her focus does not break. She is praying under her breath and suddenly stops and falls to her side. 

 

They have broken through the defenses of the Last Hearth. It is a bloodbath. The Night King lands undead Viserion and takes his first step into his first of many holdfasts. 

 

He has began his conquering of Westeros. 

 

**EXT. THE LAST HEARTH AND THE NORTH GOING DOWN TO WINTERFELL.**

 

The camera pans overhead across the North, there is more darkness starting from the Wall down to the Last Hearth and less going down to Winterfell. 

 

Old Nan’s monologue from season one plays over the land. 

 

OLD NAN (VOICE OVER FROM THE PAST)

Fear is for the winter when the snows fall a hundred feet deep.  
Fear is for the long night when the sun hides for years   
and children are born and live and die, all in darkness.  
That is the time for fear, my little lord,  
when the white walkers move through the woods.

 

A party head northwest through the Wolfwood to get to Bear Island, another heads south to the Neck and the Vale and the last heads North. 

 

DAENERYS

I won't be going with you.

 

JON

It's best that way. Westeros needs

it's queen.

 

DAENERYS

It isn't that. Someone needs to 

protect the people of Westeros if…

 

JON

I understand. 

 

Jon takes Daenery’s hand in his and squeezes it right and kisses it. Jorah walks to them once they've broken contact. 

 

JORAH

Your sister Arya isn't anywhere 

to be found, Jon.

 

Jon looks around the parties frantically. The party to the Vale and the Neck still have no left. He rushes through the crowd and finds Gendry.

 

GENDRY

I can't find Arya.

 

PODRICK

I saw the Hound go after her earlier.

 

GENDRY

Which way? 

 

PODRICK

The Godswood.

 

**EXT. THE GODSWOOD**

Arya had not expected to be in the Godswood, she expected to send Jon off or fight him to take her with him. But she had woken in the middle of a night to face a figure she did not think she'd ever see again.

 

JAQEN

A girl plays at war?

 

ARYA

A girl is Arya Stark and

she told you she was going home.

 

JAQEN

The girl still owes the God of

Many Faces two names.

 

ARYA

I gave you the Waif.

 

JAQEN

No, sweet girl, I gave you the Waif.

 

Arya watches him carefully, her hand on Needle’s hilt. 

 

ARYA

There isn't time for this.

 

JAQEN

There is, if you head south.

 

ARYA

South?

 

JAQEN

This is benefit Arya Stark.

Two names the God wants and

two names Arya Stark still 

prays.

 

ARYA

The Mountain and Cersei?

 

JAQEN

Gregor Clegane and Queen Cersei Lannister.

 

ARYA

Winter is here. 

 

JAQEN

A man knows. A man will help.

 

ARYA

How?

 

JAQEN

The Many Faced Gods see the Night King

as a cheat and an enemy. He gives gifts to the God and he takes them back at his own whim.

 

ARYA

You're going to kill him?

 

JAQEN

A man only said he would help,

but only if Arya Stark agrees.

 

ARYA

Fine. 

 

JAQEN

I bid you a farewell

for now, Arya Stark 

of Winterfell.

 

Jaqen disappears into the woods.

 

SANDOR

The fuck was that all about?

 

ARYA

I didn't hear you.

 

SANDOR

Who the fuck was that nance?

 

ARYA

He was No One.

 

SANDOR

Don't lie to me, girl. 

 

ARYA

I'm not. 

 

He looked at her carefully and she wasn't lying, but he was certain she wasn't telling him everything.

 

SANDOR

Let's hurry up. 

 

ARYA

Why did you follow me?

 

SANDOR

I thought you were going to try 

and head to the Wall.

 

ARYA

Not anymore.

 

SANDOR

You're not actually thinking of

going to kill the queen and my

brother, are you?

 

ARYA

I am. Are you going to stop me?

 

SANDOR

I don't think I can. 

 

Arya walks away, but not before the Hound speaks again.

 

SANDOR

I'm going with you. 

 

ARYA

Don't slow me down this time. 

 

As they head for the stables to grab a horse for each of them Gendry and Jon appear.

 

GENDRY

Your party is waiting for you.

 

Arya and the Hound look at each other and communicated in silence as they used to when they traveled together.

 

ARYA

I was looking for Jon. 

 

SANDOR

I was making sure she wasn't leaving for the Wall.

 

JON

I'm here, now let's go.

 

Arya looks at the Hound.

 

ARYA 

Wait by Sansa’s wagons. 

 

The Hound groans and pushes passed Gendry and tells him to learn to move out of people’s way.

 

JON

Gendry, give me a moment with my sister.

 

Gendry compiles and takes a few paces back. 

 

ARYA

What is it?

 

Jon looks at her and picks her up off her feet and embraces her. He has been waiting to hold her since parted ways years ago.

 

JON

You're a woman grown now. I'm sorry

I missed it. I'm sorry I couldn't 

protect you.

 

ARYA

You did, Jon. 

 

Arya puts her hand on Needle once he sets her down and he smiles at her and holds her face in his hand as he bends down slightly to look at her gray Stark eyes. 

 

JON

I missed you.

 

ARYA

I missed you too.

 

He kisses her forehead and musses up her hair a little.

 

JON

I wish it wasn't like this. 

 

ARYA

I don't think we could have ever done anything about this. It's not like before. 

 

JON

No. It isn't. 

 

He means this and he also means that they are different too. He looks toward Gendry as he lets go of Arya’s face and then back at Arya.

 

JON

Promise you'll be safe. 

 

ARYA

Promise me we’ll see each other again.

 

JON

I promise.

 

Arya hugs him once more the way she did when they first left Winterfell and the three of them walk out to the yard. 

 

Jon rides Rhaegal’s back hoping it'll be as easy as Daenerys makes it look.

 

The camera moves up to the horizon and first light breaks and the plans have been set in motion. 

 

The camera pans overhead again and moved to the Last Hearth, the snow is painted red and the Night King cuts down the weirwood the old woman was praying at. It makes a loud crack and crashes on the tree. The face of the weirwood looks up at the camera and the scene cuts to black and the credits roll for episode 1. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Fear is for the Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a bit filler to bridge the next "episode" with the first-- more characters cross paths. Remember, this is fanfiction in the style of a script) 
> 
> Jon rides to the Wall to aid the Night's Watch; the Night King measures Jon's capability as a dragon rider.  
> Theon searches for his uncle; Euron hires the Golden Company and finds that they offer all and more than what Cersei needs to win the war.  
> Jaime and Bronn follow a new friend and cross paths with old faces.  
> Daenerys inspires Robin Arryn.  
> Bran reunites with Meera  
> Sansa and her party continue to ride for the Vale.

**EXT. PYKE**

Theon silently gives his men direction as they make land on the side of Pyke. The water crashes violently against the rocks, it is the middle of the night. Theon is voicing over the scene as this all happens.

THEON  
Yara tried to save me once. She would have succeeded if I had  
an ounce of her courage, but I did not. Not then. But now,  
I do and I will not fail my sister.

  
The scene is reminiscent of when Yara tried to save Theon when he was Ramsay’s prisoner, when he was Reek. We see his men taking out Greyjoy guards on Pyke. Without a word they push men off the bridges and balconies of Pyke making their way to his father’s old council chambers where expects Euron to be. Theon’s narration continues over the scene.

THEON  
What is dead may never day.

Theon and his men are finally settled, the narration is over. They guard each side of the door, five on each side. Theon signals a countdown from three with his fingers. Theon kicks the door open when he’s finished. They all cry out loud ready to fight, but it is empty, except for a Drowned Man, a priest of the Drowned God.

The Drowned Man looks at Theon and his men, he is not allowed by religion to shed the blood of ironborn, but that does not mean he cannot kill them. Though, he seems uncaring, he does not even ask why they are there.

THEON  
Where is my uncle? Where is Euron Greyjoy.

The Drowned Man laughs at Theon’s question and sneers at him.

DROWNED MAN  
Why would he be here?

  
THEON  
He said he’d hide here until winter was over.

DROWNED MAN  
Ironborn do not fear anything, boy. Except for you.

The Drowned Man continues to laugh as the scene changes. We are left with a distraught looking Theon. His men will follow him, but with more failures than success, they will grow weary.

 **EXT. THE FREE CITY OF** **BRAAVOS IN THE TENT OF CAPTAIN STRICKLAND**

The camera moves around Euron Greyjoy as he sits across a man much older than he is. He does not look much of a battle commander, but he is. This man is Captain Harry Strickland, the general of the Golden Company.

Strickland is a portly man with a big round head, grey eyes, and thinning grey hair. As he reads the contract Euron has presented him he brushes his hair sideways to cover his bald spot. Euron rolls his eyes and yawns. Strickland looks up at him and then back down at the contract.

Finally, Strickland moves his hand for a quill to sign his ten thousand men and himself to Queen Cersei’s cause, however, Euron picks up the edge of the contract with two hands.

EURON  
How do I know you won’t break this contract? I have heard word of your loyalty, but those are just words. I don’t know you.

Strickland, despite being a sellsword, looks quite friendly in nature. His smile looks good natured. He is patient. Behind him are jade and porcelain elephants, Euron notices he has quite a collection and comments on it as he stands to examine them.

STRICKLAND  
Do you know what our motto is?

Euron holds a porcelain elephant in his hand. It is beautifully crafted and has been painted with utmost care to detail. It depicts the story of the doom of Valyria on the body of the elephant.

EURON  
“Our word is good as gold.”

STRICKLAND  
Yes. Very good. We have never broken a contract that was paid.

Euron puts the elephant back and moves over to what looks like a large horn. To the untrained eye it would look like an elephant tusk not out of place with all the elephant paraphernalia in Strickland’s solar. Euron does not touch it, something about it makes him know this thing is very important, but he bends down to look closer. He see the glyphs on the side.

EURON  
Alright. I’ll give you that. You’re good as gold, but what of your skills? Will you be able to defeat the Queen’s enemies?

STRICKLAND  
Tell me, do you know our battle cry?

EURON  
Nope.

STRICKLAND  
In the heat of battle we bellow “beneath the gold, the bitter steel.” You should be glad to have never heard of it.

EURON  
Why should I be glad?

STRICKLAND  
It would be the last thing you hear.

That catches Euron’s attention, he turns back around and drops the contract back on the desk. Strickland signs it. Euron still eyes the horn behind Strickland. It is nearly six feet long, black as night with red bands around it.

Strickland catches his gaze and leans forward on his desk.

STRICKLAND  
How many dragons does she have?

  
EURON  
Daenerys? They say three, but I only saw two.

STRICKLAND  
No matter the number, that horn will seduce any dragon.

Euron looks genuinely surprised and interested, he knows what it is.

EURON  
That is a dragonbinder?

The camera focuses on the dragonbinder and zooms in until it blurs into the next scene.

**INT. CARRIAGE ON THE KINGSROAD**

The party for Greywater Watch and the Vale have not yet gone separate ways. Bran is in Sansa’s carriage with her along with Tyrion and Missandei. Marching along their parties are a number of unsullied, Dothraki, Stark Bannermen and the Knights of the Vale.

Arya is not in the carriage, she is outside on horseback. Bran peers outside of his window and for a moment he feels like Bran again when he sees Arya on her horse. He draws the curtain and goes back to the silence inside the carriage.

It is snowing lightly outside, it's midday and they are nearing the Neck. It has been a couple of days since they left Winterfell.

**EXT. KINGSROAD**

The snow falls into hair and armor of men and women riding on horseback and walking on foot. They do not give it much attention.

The Hound and Arya are away from earshot of everyone else.

SANDOR  
Do you have a plan, girl?

ARYA  
We have to ride until we get to the Inn at the Crossroads.

SANDOR  
How do you plan to get rid of your queensguard?

The Hound is referring to Gendry who is slightly ahead of them. He rides beside Podrick, the pair are exchanging a few words while Brienne and Davos ride near them.

ARYA  
I have a friend at the Inn.

SANDOR  
It's hard to believe you have friends.

Arya rides ahead of him and scoots between Gendry and Podrick with her horse.

PODRICK  
My lady.

ARYA  
Pod.

Podrick looks as abashed as usual, his brows are low and he tries not stare at Arya too long.

GENDRY  
I think you're scaring the poor lad.

Podrick hears this and his expression tightens.

ARYA  
Do I scare you, Pod?

PODRICK  
Not at all, my lady.

GENDRY  
Then why do you look like that whenever she's near you?

Arya and Gendry look at Podrick and his expression is somewhere between frustrated and embarrassed.

ARYA  
You can't expect to be a knight if you're not braver, Podrick.

PODRICK  
I've fought in a battle alongside Lord Tyrion, I helped Brienne save your sister and I-

Podrick realizes he's spoken out of turn and looks apologetic.

PODRICK  
Pardons, my lady.

ARYA  
Then why are you still a squire?

GENDRY  
You look too old to be a squire, Podrick.

Podrick feels defeated, in truth he is still a squire because Brienne is not a knight and therefore she cannot grant him knighthood. Podrick doesn't care about it much, not anymore anyway. Hearing his new friends does make Podrick suddenly feel close to nothing. Arya Stark is a handful of years younger than he is and she bested Brienne and Gendry can forge weapons and actually fight. Podrick knows he has gotten lucky both times he has fought. He wonders if he could ever survive without Brienne or the luck that has kept him company his whole life.

Daenerys’s dragon flies overhead and their attention is stolen. The beast is magnificent.

The camera switches position and is looking up at the sky beneath Drogon, the dragon flies passed it and the scene merges with Jon on Rhaegal.

**EXT. NORTHWEST TO CASTLE BLACK**

Jon soars high above his army, it has been a few days since they left Winterfell and he is still getting used to riding on Rhaegal.

He does not wish to leave his men behind and go ahead of them, beneath him they look like ants. He wonders if this is how the world must look to Daenerys, if this is how he shall get used to seeing the world and its people. He shakes the thought out of his mind.

From a distance, he can see a thicker bank of what looks like fog. It is the harsh winds of winter mixed with heavy snowfall. That is where the Last Hearth was and now it is draped in darkness.

Jon realizes at that moment that the fight isn't up at the Wall, but he will need to go to get the Night's Watch and wildlings in his side. He just hopes he's it too late.

**EXT. CASTLE BLACK, TOP OF THE WALL**

Edd sees a dragon flying ahead and gets Beric and Tormund’s attention.

TORMUND  
That's not the Night King’s dragon.

The scene cuts to Edd going down to meet Jon after he lands Rhaegal just in front of Castle Black.

EDD  
First the King in the North and now you have a dragon. Maybe I ought to have left the Night’s Watch.

JON  
It's nice to see you again, Edd.

They have a quick hug and a pat on the back. Edd brings Jon and Jorah up the lift and they regroup with Beric and Tormund.

TORMUND  
Where's the big mean dog?

Jon is glad to see Tormund Ned Beric are alive.

JON  
We need to leave the Wall.

Edd looks at him ready to protest even though he wishes for nothing more than to leave the Wall.

EDD  
The Night’s Watch needs to stay here.

JON  
If you stay here all you're doing is watching the Wall fall apart.

EDD  
We're stopping the flow of the army of the dead from going any further.

JON  
It doesn't matter. He will raise more. The fight isn't here. The fight is out there.

EDD  
My brothers and I are Brothers of the Night’s Watch. We cannot leave.

JON  
Edd.

EDD  
Do you command me, Your Grace?

JON  
You know that I won't...

EDD  
I pledge my life and honor to the Night’s Watch, for this night and all nights to come.

JON  
Edd…

EDD  
This is where we belong. Take the Wildlings with you, but there is not Night’s Watch if there is no one here. The Wall is worth protecting.

A brother hollers from down the way.

NIGHTS WATCHMAN  
They're coming this way!

The scream of Viserion comes from afar, but it is loud enough for them to hear. Jon and Edd exchange glances.

TORMUND  
The Night King wants that dragon of yours.

Jon and co. get on the lift. They hope they make it down in time.

Once they're on the ground Jon run for Rhaegal.

EDD  
Tell your men to retreat, Jon. Let the Night’s Watch do what it's supposed to do.

TORMUND  
Die like idiots?

Edd makes a gesture signaling that Tormund isn't wrong there, but Edd is the Lord Commander, he has to do what he has to, even if he didn't ask for the responsibility.

The fight begins outside the castle as Jon fights off wigts to reach Rhaegal who burns the wigts around him. Jon’s men and the Wildlings can be seen in the shot, the Night King is still at a distance.

The fight will be taken into the air. Jon mounts Rhaegal and Rhaegal flaps his wings in a slow motion knocking down wigts and allies all the same as he takes off from the ground.

The camera moves to Edd who looks up at Jon and he knows that the Last he will see his friend. This is the last thing he will see. Edd lets out a battle cry.

EDD  
Fuck it. For the Watch!

Carnage begins. Wigts fall apart as they're killed with dragonglass. Tormund and Beric are back to back.

BERIC  
Follow your king.

TORMUND  
I have no king.

The fight continues and the scene switches to Jon in the air.

Jon does not know the word for fire. He does not know if he can help Rhaegal or if Rhaegal will help him. Despite his doubts Rhaegal dodges all of the Undead Viserion’s fire.

Jon closes his eyes for a second.

JON  
Come on. Come on.

They get close and an idea sprouts into Jon’s mind. If he cannot fight with a dragon, he will fight how he knows best. Rhaegal and Viserion get higher and higher, Viserion just below Rhaegal. Jon draws Longclaw from its sheath and slowly gets to his knees and as steady as he can he gets to his feet and leaps for the Viserion’s back, but the Night King sees it coming and moves just a few inches and Jon continues to fall.

He will not pay for the consequences of his actions, not yet. Not this time.

Rhaegal swoops in and saves Jon. ‘This is not how we will fight,’ is what this gesture means as Rhaegal roars sound more like a pure as if scolding Jon.

As punishment Rhaegal refuses to fly and lands, Jon tries to tell him to go, he's vulnerable, eventually, Jon steps off him. Rhaegal has his back and the back of his men and the wigts close in. The Night King continues to fly overhead and gives Jon a look. He retreats, but his army does not.

The camera switches back to Tormund, Beric and Edd closer to Castle Black.

BERIC  
There. Two of them.

Tormund and Edd see the White Walkers, they're in their horses only watching than fighting.

TORMUND  
I'll get the one on the left.

BERIC  
Then I'll take the right.

Edd follows them into the battlefield. The camera pans overhead and they clear the path like a broom wiping away the dirt.

The clang of steel sings against the wigts and their weapons. Some do not have dragonglass, some do. They continue to fight.

Jon makes his way to them, dodging on coming whites and killing those who are in his way. Tormund, Beric and Edd make it close to the White Walkers as they dismount their horses.

There's a beat and then they all charge. Tormund fights with Edd to take the White Walker on the right and Beric takes the one on the left by himself. Edd is kicked hard in the chest and thrown back as he was before, he's still not used to it.

The camera focuses on Beric fighting the White Walker, he sees Tormund struggling and retreats gracefully and goes to Tormund.

BERIC  
I told you I'd take the one on the right.

They crash weapons with the White Walker as the other one marches toward them.

Jon is near now, but not near enough. The White Walker pushes Beric and Tormund back, they're trapped between the White Walkers, before Beric can turn around the White Walker throws his spear toward him, Edd jumps in front of it and saves Beric, but dying in the process.

This gives Beric a chance to collect himself and kill the unarmed White Walker. He shatters and hundreds of wigts fall to pieces. Tormund manages to parry the White Walker in front of him. As the White Walker stumbles backward Ghost jumps from the left of him and tackles the White Walker. Tormund takes his chance to kill the White Walker and it shatters and blows to the wind, more wigts fall to pieces and die.

Beric prays over Edd’s body and Jon finds them. Jon looks down at Edd and then to Beric.

BERIC  
You know what needs to be done.

Beric flames his sword and torches Edd’s body. They begin their retreat. Ghost jogs over to Jon and Jon pets him briefly.

JON  
Come on boy.

Jon heads to Rhaegal and mounts him, Ghost whimpers, but follows Jon’s men on foot back south.

Edd was right, the Wall is worth protecting, but it's also worth destroying.

Jon gets the attention of his men.

JON  
Fall back! Fall back!

Everyone heads to their horses and runs on their way. Jon does his best to wait for as many man as he can before Rhaegal flies to the Wall and reigns fire on it. For the most part the Wall is empty, abandoned by the men sworn to protect it. Their Lord Commander has fallen, there's nothing keeping them, not even their oaths.

Large pieces of ice fall onto the wigts, trapping some and killing most. Jon looks at the Wall with regret and sadness.

**EXT. KINGSROAD**

Jaime and Bronn are mounted on their horses when they spot Lannister Soldiers down the way.

BRONN  
On my life I bet to you your sister’s already asked for our heads for some pretty pennies.

JAIME  
I wouldn't doubt it.

They get off the road and continue to ride north to Winterfell, though in the snow it's hard to tell how far it'll be.

The camera moves just ahead of them and we see the feet of wolves passing by. There is danger ahead.

The camera sees a clearer image of Bronn and Jaime in the woods, they get closer to the camera when they hear low growls.

They stay on their horses and move cautiously until a direwolf jumps in front of them. It's Nymeria.

There is fear in Jaime’s eyes and anger and annoyance in Bronn’s expression. But they're both equally afraid. Bronn draws his sword and the Nymeria barks at them and bears her teeth. The other wolves surround Jaime and Bronn.

Jaime dismounts.

BRONN  
What the hell are you doing.

JAIME  
I don't quite know.

Jaime approaches Nymeria carefully. She knows his scent and it only makes her angrier the other wolves draw closer.

JAIME  
Easy girl. Let us through.

BRONN  
Are you talking to a fucking wolf?

Jaime closes his eyes and opens them in frustration. Numerous barks in his face and snaps her teeth at him, but she calms down and smells him and turns around, but stops when Jaime does not follow. She beckons him.

Jaime mounts his horse and realizes where they must go.

BRONN  
Now we’re following a fucking wolf.

 

 

**EXT. THE NECK**

It is late in the early morning, but it is still dark. They are not at Greywater Watch just yet, but it is time for Bran and Samwell to part with their families.

Sam steps out of his carriage and meet Gilly and Baby Sam in front of Sansa’s carriage where Sansa also stands to say farewell to her brother again.

Sam kisses Baby Sam on the forehead and embraces Gilly, giving her a kiss, but she pulls him back and gives him a good and firm kiss.

GILLY  
Can't we stay with you?

SAM  
Don't you want to be safe? Don't you want Baby Sam to be safe?

This is the first time they will really be separated.

GILLY  
I do, but nowhere is safe, Sam.

Once again Sam falls to pieces, but he doesn't let his feelings put Gilly and Baby Sam in real danger.

SAM  
I should have let you stay at Hornhill. Far from all of this.

Gilly is saddened by this and so is Sam.

SAM  
Gilly, I love you.

GILLY  
I know.

Sam gives her a weary smile and they part ways.

Sansa walks to Bran and so does Arya. They each give him a hug. Arya takes the catspaw dagger from its sheath.

BRAN  
I gave it to you. It's meant to be yours.

ARYA  
I need to know you're safe.

BRAN  
I need to know you have a fighting chance.

Sam recognizes the blade from a book Gilly was trying to show him.

SAM  
That dagger. Is it Valyrian steel?

ARYA  
It is.

SAM  
Gilly was reading a book with that same exact dagger in it.

Sam looks at Gilly and gestures for her to come to them. She does.

SAM  
Isn't this that dagger from your book. You said it was…

GILLY  
It used to be part of a sword and people thought it was lost. But it wasn't.  
The sword broke in half so the brother of the person who owned it fixed it into a dagger.

ARYA  
Who held the sword?

Gilly thinks for a moment.

GILLY  
Vis-en-ya Targaryen.

Arya looks at the dagger, the moon gleams onto it.

ARYA  
This dagger is…

BRAN  
Dark Sister.

Arya looks up at her siblings. It is fitting and now there is no denying that this dagger was meant for Arya, the dark sister.

**EXT. SOUTH OF THE WALL**

It is dark and growing colder despite daylight just a few hours away. Jon is high above on Rhaegal while his foot soldiers march on below him. They are not heading for Winterfell, they are heading for the Dreadfort to regroup and plan a new strategy.

**EXT. GREYJOY SHIP**

Euron and Strickland walk to the bridge of his ship. In front of them is the dragonbinder. It has been mounted on the bridge and secured. He looks on it with pride.

EURON  
Seems like I'm spoiling her before I've even bedded her.

STRICKLAND  
Seems like a hard woman to please.

EURON  
A bitch that's hard to break in really.

The camera switches to a far view of the ship and moved back further to see that Theon has caught up to his uncle. He is leagues away.

Back to Euron’s ship he walks to the mainmast, to it Yara is tied to.

EURON  
This is for the best. I was tied to my ship during a storm and look at what it's turned me into.

YARA  
A prideful prick.

EURON  
Watch the way you talk to your king.

YARA  
You're not king yet and you never will be.

Euron looks over his shoulder at the dragonbinder.

EURON  
Oh, I will.

Tara eyes the dragonbinder as well. She's not sure if it works or not, but if it does any hope of victory is lost. She needs a way to destroy it or get rid of it. She needs to free herself.

YARA  
We’ll see.

**EXT. MARSHLANDS AROUND GREYWATER WATCH**

It is day, but in the swamplands and moors of Greywater Watch only night seems to exist. Perhaps it is because it's winter, perhaps not.

There is a elvish magic to the land of the Crannogman. The trees are colossal. Some look as if people once lived in them, but moss and vines have taken the trees for themselves. Bran looks outside of his carriage. He feels eyes on him.

The marshlands are new to him, to all of them, there are new monsters here, but they aren't the ones to be afraid of.

A commotion begins outside, an ambush.

CRANNOGMAN  
Halt! Who goes there?

Bran sticks his head out of the carriage.

BRAN  
Brandon Stark of Winterfell.

The Crannogman stands straight and clicks his tongue, a signal. As if cloaked by magic more Crannogman step out from the nature around them. They had been there all along, surrounding them.

CRANNOGMAN  
Brandon Stark, we welcome you to Greywater Watch.

These people are not like the rest of Westeros. They seem part of nature.

They abandon their wagons, horses, and carriages just a ways away. The horses will be tended to by the Crannogman left behind.

They ride boats through the murky waters and slowly Greywater Watch is revealed. The castle floats on the water, how it does it? Magic or something simpler? It moves and never stays in one place. A trick, a strategy. Seeing it once does not mean people will see it ever again.

At the dock of the castle Meera Reed awaits, her face is not welcoming, but Bran is glad to see her.

MEERA  
My father has been waiting for you.

BRAN  
How did he know I was coming? We never sent word.

MEERA  
There are things Jojen never told us. Things I never knew.

**EXT. GREYWATER WATCH**

Bran and his party along with Meera enter Greywater Watch. Bran feels something here that is close to the power he felt beyond the wall. Magic still lingers in Greywater Watch and Bran isn't the only one who can feel it.

Alligators pop up from the murky waters and slowly sinks back down. We watch as Greywater Watch begins to float away, always moving, never in the same place for too long.

**EXT. THE VALE**

The daylight is on them, Daenerys is nowhere near Sansa’s party anymore, she continues on her way to the Vale and to the Eyrie. Lord Royce has sent word ahead of them, they will be expecting the dragon queen, but she does not plan to enter through the bloody gate. She will do as her ancestor Visenya did, she will bypass the guards and land in the yard.

Drogon rushes in the skies over the Bloody Gate, the men below fall to the ground to keep from being harmed and slowly they stand and watch her fly on.

**EXT. THE EYRIE**

Robin Arryn is practicing at sword fighting, he is not as bad as before, but he is still not very good at it. Their practice is interrupted when he sees and hears the dragon. His eyes grow wide and he is frozen in fear and in awe. Everyone leaves him and he is alone in the yard as Daenerys lands Drogon.

She does not break her gaze with Robin Arryn and he is too afraid to look away.

ROBIN  
You're the dragon queen?

Daenerys smiles at him.

DAENERYS  
I am and I believe you are Lord Arryn.

ROBIN  
I-I am.

DAENERYS  
Do you know the story of how the Arryns bent the knee to the Targaryens?

ROBIN  
Yes. My father told it to me when he was alive.

DAENERYS  
Why do you think they bent the knee?

ROBIN  
They were afraid.

DAENERYS  
Are you afraid of me?

ROBIN  
No.

DAENERYS  
Are you afraid of my dragon?

ROBIN  
Y-yes.

Daenerys walks over to Drogon and pets him and gestures for Robin to follow her. She reaches out her hand and Robin takes it. The men of the Vale watch from afar.

Daenerys places Robin’s hand on Drogon, he huffs at Robin and lifts his head. Drogon lays back down tired from a long flight.

DAENERYS  
Are you afraid now?

ROBIN  
No.

The other men come from their hiding place.

DAENERYS  
There are monsters out there, my lord and they are coming.

Robin looks weary and afraid. But he listens.

DAENERYS  
But if I am your queen I swear to you no monsters shall come to harm you.

The men of the Vale have heard and seen the sort of queen Daenerys will be. There is something to be feared about a Targaryen, but not Daenerys, not the mother of dragons. They bend the knee and Robin looks around and understands what he needs to do.

A shot of Daenerys and Drogon in front of her new subjects gives the viewer some hope.

**EXT. ROAD TO THE VALE**

Sansa wakes in her carriage when they stop abruptly. She steps out with Tyrion and Missandei looking out their windows to see what is happening.

BRIENNE  
My lady, your sister is missing… and the Hound.

Sansa looks annoyed with the news, but she is also worried. Gendry rides over to them.

GENDRY  
I'll search for her, m’lady. I'll bring her back.

TYRION  
My lady, we cannot delay our movement.

GENDRY  
Once I find her I'll make sure to bring her back.

BRIENNE  
If the Hound is with her, there's a chance you won't. My lady I'll go.

PODRICK  
No.

Brienne looks at him.

BRIENNE  
Podrick, what are you on about?

Podrick looks determined as he speaks to Brienne and Sansa.

PODRICK  
I'll go with Gendry. My lady, you swore a vow to protect the Stark girls. You can keep that vow by staying with Lady Sansa.

BRIENNE  
What has gotten into you?

Podrick looks to Gendry who seems confused.

PODRICK  
You were right, I am too old to be a squire and I can't expect to be anything more if I don't do something about it.

GENDRY  
Arya and I were only half joking when we said that.

PODRICK  
It doesn't matter. Lady Brienne, I will never learn to survive this war if I don't learn to fend for myself.

Brienne is speechless, Tyrion steps down from the carriage and goes to him.

PODRICK  
My lord?

Tyrion gives him a weary smile.

TYRION  
You have been the world’s greatest squire, Pod. Bring her back.

Sansa says nothing looking into the woods, feeling something there, knowing Arya and the Hound are out there.

SANSA  
I don't think she's going North.

TYRION  
She wanted to fight alongside your brother.

SANSA  
If she was going North I wouldn't feel so worried. She's going somewhere else. I know it.

Sansa’s instincts had led her to find Arya in the crypts when she returned, was it so far off that they were correct again, was Arya not going North? She had no better reason than to go North, but Arya would never disobey Jon.

TYRION  
Where else?

SANSA  
She meant to ride south to King’s Landing before coming home.

Brienne thinks for a moment. If Arya meant to go North the Hound wouldn't be worried enough to go with her. In fact, he would probably stay and make sure no one saw her leave, but he went with her. He was compelled to go with Arya to protect her.

  
BRIENNE  
The Hound wouldn't go with her unless she was going somewhere she would be completely alone.

Sansa says nothing looking into the woods, feeling something there, knowing Arya and the Hound are out there. She feels a slight relief knowing the Hound is protecting Arya as he protected Sansa in King’s Landing. He had been good to her, he was the faceless knights in the songs she used to love and so was Arya.

SANSA  
Don't go North and don't follow the road.

Podrick and Gendry give each other a nod and ride off heading for the woods going westward.

TYRION  
My lady, why was your sister heading to King’s Landing? Did she still believe you were there?

SANSA  
She was going to kill Cersei.

The camera shows Tyrion’s reluctant expression. Despite it all, Tyrion recognizes that Cersei is still a Lannister, yet he wishes Arya and the Hound luck in his mind and Tyrion returns to the carriage.

 

**EXT. OFF THE ROAD AND IN THE WOODS HEADING SOUTH TO KINGSLAND**

Arya and Sandor have slipped away unnoticed. They ride in silence and have been gone for hours.

SANDOR  
Don't you feel bad that you didn't say goodbye to your sister?

ARYA  
Why would I? I'm going to see her again.

They continue on and ride past the camera, it turns to watch them.

**EXT. OFF THE ROAD AND IN THE WOODS HEADING NORTH TO WINTERFELL**

Jaime and Bronn have been following Nymeria and her wolfpack for a while now. He doesn't know who the wolf belongs to or that it even has an owner.

This is when Nyneria stops and Jaime and Bronn see why she does. Two riders head their way and they all slow to a trot. Jaime sees Arya Stark and she sees him too, the Hound stares from Jaime to Bronn. Nymeria stands between all of them her pack behind Jaime and Bronn. Arya ignores Nymeria for now, but briefly acknowledges her before the Hound speaks.

SANDOR  
For fucks sake.

JAIME  
We aren't here to fight. We need to talk to the queen.

ARYA  
The queen? You mean your sister?

JAIME  
I mean Daenerys.

The Hound and Arya look at each other and then back at Bronn and Jaime.

BRONN  
Cersei’s not going to be helping anyone like she promised.

JAIME  
She's hired the Golden Company.

SANDOR  
Who the fuck’s that?

ARYA  
Sellswords from Braavos. Why did she hire them?

JAIME  
They'll attack from the south while your brother deals with the enemy in the north.

Sandor laughs at him.

SANDOR  
Jon Snow’s not her brother. Turns out he's the rightful heir of that chair you cunts have been fighting over.

Arya stares Jaime down.

BRONN  
Are you letting us pass or not?

Arya dismounts from her horse and goes to her direwolf. Arya pets her.

JAIME  
Yours?

ARYA  
Nymeria led you here?

BRONN  
Aye.

ARYA  
If she did then you may pass.

Jaime and Bronn give her a thankful nod and then trot their horses away.

ARYA  
Ser Jaime.

Jaime stops riding for a moment.

JAIME  
Yes... Lady Arya?

The words are odd in his mouth. Foreign almost. Arya has never been a lady.

ARYA  
I'm going to King’s Landing. I'm going to kill your sister.

Bronn looks at the Hound who wears a proud smile on his face.

The audience watches as the parties part ways. The screen goes black. End of episode 2.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. All in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This one has a lot of fan theories/ fan service to it, please keep in mind this is a fan fiction and not everything will be accurate. This is what I want to see in season 8 or what I think would make some sense, but of course, as I said, it's fan fiction and it's written as a script.) 
> 
> Sansa schools Daenerys on the game of thrones.  
> Howland tells Bran the truth of Jojen.  
> Jaime comes face to face with the past.  
> Jon must head back to Winterfell.  
> Arya and the Hound continue their journey to King's Landing and run into old faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is VERY long, it consists of 76 pages meaning if it was filmed it would be about 76 minutes long. I would break it up into chapters, but I want each chapter to be an episode, sorry :P)

**INT. QUEEN’S CHAMBERS**

 

Cersei faces away from the camera, clad in black as she has been since Tommen’s death. A handmaiden runs to her side holding what is implied as _another_ dress. Cersei glances at it, it's black as she has grown accustomed, but she turns it away with a flick of the wrist and the handmaiden takes it away. Another girl replaces her with a different dress. It has a fur collar and fur linings on the sleeves. It looks warm and comfortable, but it is not black, it's Lannister red, almost a deep and bright crimson.

 

She takes it, examining it in front of her, holding it to her body’s height. It looks more like a robe than a dress. She smiles at the handmaiden who smiles back with hope and with grace Cersei drops the dress on the floor and walks away, as she turns to her side we can see that she's grown round in the belly.

 

CERSEI

Leave… and send a tailor here.

 

HANDMAIDEN

Yes, Your Grace.

 

CERSEI

And send for new competent servants.

 

The girls scurry along glad to be away from their queen and feeling better knowing they won’t need to face her.  

 

Cersei closes her eyes for a long while as she stands in her room, her hands are folded over her belly, she's at least in the second trimester. Cersei breathes in. She loves that she is not alone, that there is no emptiness inside of her, this child is filling it, for now.

 

As her little cub grows inside her womb, Cersei swears to herself that she will not treat him like Joffrey or underestimate him like atom men and if she's a girl she will be sent off somewhere she would be put in harm's way.

 

A knock comes to her door.

  


CERSEI

You may come in.

 

Qyburn enters the room, the Mountain is seen guarding Cersei’s room against the wall outside. Qyburn closes the door behind him.

 

QYBURN

Your Grace.

 

Qyburn walks to her, we see their full figures as he hands her two letters.

 

Cersei unrolls the first with the Stark seal on it. The letter was written by Sansa Stark.

 

The corner of Cersei’s lip curls.

 

CERSEI

The Wall was destroyed.

 

QYBURN

Shouldn't we prepare, Your Grace? We saw what is out there.

 

CERSEI

You act as if you've never seen a dead man rise from the grave. You brought back Gregor Clegane, so why are you frightened?

 

QYBURN

Your Grace, with all due respect it is smart to be afraid. It is what keeps some men alive.

 

CERSEI

Cowards, you mean?

 

QYBURN

Yes. Cowards survive, Your Grace.

 

CERSEI

Very well. What would you have me do?

 

QYBURN

It isn’t what you can do, Your Grace. It’s what I can do.

 

Cersei moves to her bureau and sits on her chair and gesture’s for Qyburn to continue speaking as her hands rest on her stomach.

 

QYBURN

When I saw the wigt, I felt fear, but not because of what they were. I was afraid because it was not the science I had worked so hard to master. It was something I did not know.

 

CERSEI

Gregor Clegane…

 

QYBURN

Yes, Your Grace.

 

CERSEI

What are you suggesting?   


QYBURN  
We have many dead and a man capable of bringing them back to life.  
  
CERSEI

To serve us? It took you a very long time with Ser Gregor. 

  
QYBURN   
It did, but now I know what must be done and we have time. The North is far, even if winter is here.

 

Cersei hears his words and agrees with a nod, he bows to her and excuses himself all in silence. The camera zooms toward Cersei, just the top half of her is scene, her eyes rise and she breathes in and out with effort. The pregnancy is not as easy as the ones she has had. Deep inside she knows the child is fragile and she is fragile.

 

**EXT. GREYWATER WATCH**

 

The camera shows the exterior of Greywater Watch, there are four watchtowers that looks more like huts than castle towers surrounding the main holdfast which is made mostly of wood and has been well maintained. It is connected to the other four towers by wood and vines and thick braided vines have been built as bridges to cross from each watchtower. Fog seems to surround it making it harder to find.

 

The camera zooms into the highest tower of Greywater Watch, it is at the very center. The window of the tower is open and we see a light.

The scene cuts to Bran, Samwell, Meera waiting at Howland’s solar. There is no guard with them. The fire crackles, it is cold, but the snow seems unable to fully make a contact with the Marshlands just yet.

 

Meera avoids looking or even seeing Bran and Bran looks into the fire, lost in it. The fireplace isn’t made of stone, but of thick black metal. A pipe connects up to it and continues along the castle. Sam looks from Bran to Meera, their like children. One is angry with the other and the other is not aware of it.

 

SAMWELL

Lady Meera, how does Greywater Watch continue to move? I understand how it floats, but how does it continue to row without crashing into land?

 

Meera looks toward him, a cold glance, but not meaning to be cold.

 

MEERA  
Paddles.

 

SAMWELL

Paddles?

 

MEERA

The paddles aren’t manned, they use heat and steam to keep them rolling. The steam doubles as a mask, it creates what looks like mist and hides Greywater Watch.

 

SAMWELL

Ah…

 

An awkward silence begins, it was only silence before, but now it’s maddeningly awkward. Sam makes another attempt to speak, but the door opens, Meera stand from her chair and so does Sam. Bran looks over to the door.

 

CRANNOGMAN

Lord Howland is ready to see Brandon Stark.

 

MEERA

Take him to my father then.

 

Bran is wheeled out of the room leaving Sam and Meera alone. Silence falls upon them now, but it doesn’t feel as heavy as before. Sam takes this opportunity to walk over to a bookshelf across the room.

  
  
  


**INT. HOWLAND REED’S QUARTERS**

 

The room is small and doesn’t leave much room for space. The curtains are drawn, the same sort of fireplace is in the room, but smaller. The Crannogman does not announce Bran when he is wheeled in. He only sets Bran there and closes the door behind him.

 

Howland Reed’s bed is covered by a dark canopy, almost like a veil. Bran hears ragged breathing.

 

HOWLAND

It has been a very long time since a Stark came to Greywater Watch. So long that I cannot recall which Stark and which Reed was here to host him.

 

BRAN

Meera said you wanted to speak to me.

 

HOWLAND

I do.

 

Bran waits a bit impatiently. His time should be spent find a way to defeat the Night King, not waiting on old men to speak.

 

HOWLAND

Do you know why I lay here?

 

Bran does not answer.

 

HOWLAND

I suppose not. Not many do. You see in my later years I found that I could close my eyes and dream and I could wear the skin of alligators, birds, monsters of the marshlands…

 

BRAN

You can warg.

 

HOWLAND

Yes and more. I could do it very well, better than most. Especially when I go gout. I was given time.

 

BRAN

What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? It couldn’t have been about your gout.

 

Howland laughs briefly noticing the impatience of Bran, it reminds him somewhat of Lyanna and Brandon, Bran’s uncle.

 

HOWLAND

My son was very smart, even as a child, he was not born with the sight. When he was a child he became meek. I favor neither child more than the other, but Jojen was my son and I had to make sure he lived a life that meant something.

 

**INT. GREYWATER WATCH SOLAR**

 

MEERA

You were the one that let us through the otherside of the Wall.

 

SAMWELL

Yes. I was. You were all very little back then.

 

MEERA

My brother was never little, even though he was younger than me.

 

SAMWELL

I would've never guessed was your little brother.

 

MEERA

Not quite. My brother hadn’t been my brother for many years. I hadn’t seen my father as much ever since Jojen fell ill as a child and at some point I stopped seeing my father altogether. It is how Jojen and I grew closer.

 

Meera voice overs the scene as it blends into Bran and Howland speaking. Bran looks somewhat surprised. She implies that her father had been warging into Jojen from time to time to keep him on his mission and at some point it drove Jojen mad enough to believe that he was seeing things rather than hearing his father.  

 

MEERA

Whatever wisdom my brother had was never his. It was our father. I’m not sure when he stopped being Jojen and started being Lord Reed.

 

Her narration ends and Bran and Howland continue their conversation.

 

BRAN

Why tell me this?  


HOWLAND

You are not to blame for his death. It was me. It was always me, I told a child what he needed to do.

 

BRAN

I still don’t understand.

 

HOWLAND

I have been dying for a long time and I know my time will come soon. I need to know my daughter knows her allies and where her loyalties should be. People died for you, yes, but not because of you. Everyone had their reason.

 

BRAN

You don’t want Meera to stay here?

 

HOWLAND

I don’t want any of you to stay here. Leave for Riverrun as soon as you can. Call for you uncle Edmure and do your business there if you can’t get to the Vale fast enough.

 

BRAN

What’s going to happen here?

 

HOWLAND

I do not know exactly, but Greywater Watch cannot move forever, not during the Long Night.

 

**EXT. SOUTHWEST BETWEEN THE KINGSROAD AND THE GREEN FORK.**

 

Arya and the Hound have taken a ferry going down the Greenfork. They mean to take it to Darry and get back from the road there.

 

Arya and the Hound are on the deck of the ferry, mostly alone with a few men moving here to there in the background going about their business. The pair don’t talk much, Arya has much on her mind and the Hound isn’t sure what to say to her so he sits down and leans on a stack of hay.

 

SANDOR

I’m fucking starving.

 

ARYA

Then eat what we’ve brought.

 

SANDOR

Apples, all we have are fucking apples. Not even the worms want them.

 

Arya rolls her eyes and looks at him and then around at the deck, there is a lot of room here.

 

ARYA

Then let’s pass the time.

 

The Hound seems to understand what she means, Arya Stark wants to spar with him, he snorts and throws the apple he was eating overboard.

 

SANDOR

Haven’t you learned, girl? You can’t take everyone on.

 

ARYA

I sparred with Brienne.

 

SANDOR

Aye, you sparred. Brienne of fucking Tarth with all her honor sparred with Arya Stark, a princess of the North. You think she wasn’t going to go easy on you?

 

Arya resents his remark and draws her Needle making the Hound laugh more, it reminds him that behind her unsmiling face, behind her cold smile, and behind the steel and armor she wears she’s still the same wolfgirl he met. Hot headed and stupid when she’s even slightly peeved. The Hound sighs.

SANDOR

You had my brother on your list too, didn’t you? You think that tiny sword will get him?

 

Arya doesn’t show a reaction, but Sandor draws his sword.

 

SANDOR

Show me what you’ve learned since you drew that sword of yours on me.

 

Arya recalls that moment, even if she could survive she wondered if she could take him down without some luck and if she did get him what if she injures him? He’s no use to her when he’s injured. Arya sheaths Needle again.

 

This surprises the Hound, she is still a wolfgirl to him, but she’s smarter than she was before.

 

SANDOR

You have grown up. You’ve learned when you can’t, even if you might be able to and you probably could.

 

Arya leans against the wooden rail of the deck, her hands together.

 

SANDOR

When the war is over we can see which one of us can kill the other.

 

ARYA

I used to hate you.

 

SANDOR

“Used to?” You mean to tell me you don’t hate me anymore?

 

ARYA

Not for a long time. Not even then. I don’t know when I stopped hating you, not that I liked you or your company, but you were better than nobody.

 

SANDOR

Aye. You were too. I should’ve let her take you.

 

ARYA

No, I’m glad you didn’t. I needed to be in the company of No One for a while. I learned and here I am.

 

The Hound joins Arya on the rail and something catches his eye, he leans back and pulls Arya gently by the shoulder.

 

SANDOR

Looks like they know we’re missing.

 

Arya narrows her eyes and sees two figures on their horses unaware of them, like young bandits on their horses, for a moment she wish she could join them. They stop when they reach the end of the Green Fork.

 

**EXT. THE GREENFORK**

 

Podrick rides up to Gendry once the bastard stops. They have run out of road and must turn back and wait for the next ferry.

 

GENDRY

Don’t say it…

 

Podrick had told him there was no more road ahead, no more land, just river and if there was river that meant Arya and the Hound would have been smart enough to take a boat. Though Gendry had argued horses can’t fit in boats to which he went on before Podrick could tell him there are ferries.

 

So Podrick remains silent as Gendry looks pained. He clenches his jaws and they turn to ride back. He feels as if he’s failed, but he’s not giving up. He promised Jon and Sansa and he promised himself. He would never be too far from her again, he owed her for her kindness and for being a fool.

 

PODRICK

Gendry, if they take the ferry they’ll stop at Darry and go south from there.

 

GENDRY

What’s ahead of Darry?

 

Podrick thinks for a moment as their horses trot beside each other.

 

PODRICK  
Harrenhal, Stokeworth, Hayford Castle and then King’s Landing.

 

Gendry shakes his head at this.

 

GENDRY

I keep going backward. I keep ending up back in that damned city.

 

**INT. CROSSROADS INN**

 

Hot Pie serves men closer to the entrance of the Inn while Sansa, Tyrion, Missandei, and the rest are in the back. Brienne stands by the booths where they are in the back, beside her are some other guards.

 

Lord Royce eats with his men closer to the entrance, they are talking amongst themselves as a bard plays the Night That Ended. He sings the part just before the Night’s Watch rode forth to meet the Others.

 

Hot Pie walks over to the booths in the back and the song is low in the background. He has a platter of stew and bread.

 

HOT PIE

You’re the big lady.

 

BRIENNE  
Excuse me?   


HOT PIE

We met before, I told you how to cook-

 

Brienne recognizes and cuts him off quickly.

 

BRIENNE  
I remember.

 

HOT PIE

Arry-Arya was here, a while ago. She headed back to Winterfell.

 

BRIENNE  
I know. I saw her.

 

HOT PIE  
Then you should be thanking me. I told her that her brother was the King in the North.

 

Brienne wants Hot Pie to stop speaking, before she can excuse him by quickly thanking him, Sansa stands and peers over to them.

 

SANSA

You knew my sister?

 

HOT PIE

I did. But I didn’t know who she was until later on. I knew her as Arry. She pretended to be a boy. We survived Harrenhal, she’s the reason we escaped.

 

SANSA

We?

 

HOT PIE

We had another lad with us. His name was Gendry. I don’t know whatever happened to him.

 

SANSA

You knew them both? Come join us and tell me about them.

 

Hot Pie goes happily toward their table and places the platter down and drags a stool to sit on.

 

HOT PIE

Where do I start? We all met when Yoren was taking us to the Night’s Watch. She almost killed me with that little sword of hers. But it was Gendry that scared me away.

 

Sansa listens with a warm smile on her face.

 

HOT PIE

They were like that, Arry--Arya and Gendry. He always had her back and she always had his. I always thought… nah, Arry never seemed the sort.

 

SANSA

What do you mean?

 

HOT PIE

She liked him. But I don’t think she even knew and he didn’t think that way of her, at least as far as I know and who could blame him? She wasn’t pretty, not then. The last I saw Arry she looked different. Like a proper lady.

 

The camera looks on Sansa who wears a hopeful smile on her face, if her sister could survive then and return home she could survive worse now and without a doubt they would see each other again.

 

The camera draws back slowly until the scene blurs and we can only see shadows and figures move in the firelight and the bard can be heard singing the song.

 

**EXT. THE TWINS FROM AFAR**

 

Jaime and Bronn ride on North, cautiously they ride. Jaime and Bronn have bounties on their heads and they are still seen as enemies here, at least Jaime Lannister is.

 

They try to keep their heads down, but of course they are not successful.

 

TULLY GUARD 1

Well, look who it is. Kingslayer.

 

Jaime blinks slowly and sighs, he’s exhausted of these interactions. He wants to get where he needs to be.

 

JAIME

Let us pass and we won’t have to fight.

 

TULLY GUARD 2

Can’t let you do that. I’m sure Lord Tully wants to see you.

 

JAIME

Is it Lord Tully now? Last I saw him he was a Frey prisoner.

 

TULLY Guard 1

He was, but the North remembered and avenged us.

 

JAIME

I wasn’t at the Red Wedding, I had nothing to do with it. I was a prisoner then.

  


TULLY GUARD 2

If I remember correctly, Lady Stark set you free.

  


JAIME

Not exactly.

 

TULLY GUARD 1

Doesn’t matter. You’re coming with us and either we fight or you can come peacefully.

 

BRONN

If you think you can beat us-

 

Jaime extends his arm as if to say ‘stop, this is not how we make allies, this is not how we prove ourselves as friends’, Bronn moves his hand away from the hilt of his sword, he looks annoyed and bored.

 

JAIME

Fine. We’ll follow you.

 

GUARD 2

I’m afraid you’ll both have to be bound.

 

Bronn looks at him, Jaime’s teeth are clenched, he knows they’re back tracking, but there’s no way out of this without spilling blood.

 

**EXT. THE SHIVERING SEA**

 

Theon and his ship follow close to Euron’s fleet. His men know what will happen soon enough, they will die or they won’t and by the looks of it, they will die and Theon knows this. He walks to the bridge of his ship and they watch him.

 

THEON

We will die.

 

None of his men cheer, it a grim scene, but none of them are going to leave.

 

THEON

I am not your captain or your king, you can leave, but I need you all. Your queen needs you all. If we die we did not fail, but if we do not try we do. What are we if we don’t die for what we believe in?

  


GREYJOY SAILOR 1

Alive…

 

There is a beat, a brief moment of silence.

 

GREYJOY SAILOR 1

But we would not be Ironborn.

 

Theon does not know what he will do. They will not win at sea, but perhaps in the city they could. So they follow him. Euron is still only a spec in their sights, but a bigger spec is his fleet and new and much larger army.

 

**INT. BENEATH THE RED KEEP**

 

Surrounded by dragon skulls, Qyburn walks into the room, the camera only follows his back and can barely see what is in front of him, when he moves around to the left we see dozens and dozens of metal tables with dead men and women all being pumped with his serum. The camera floats in the center of the isles, it goes on, perhaps over thirty dead to be risen.

 

Some twitch and Qyburn goes to see them.

 

QYBURN

Now, now, only when you’re all ready. Shshshhh…

 

The scene fades.

 

**EXT. THE LAST HEARTH**

 

The Night King walks passed undead Viserion and looks somewhere we cannot see, but he can, he can sense it.

 

He looks at the direction of the Dreadfort.

 

**EXT. THE DREADFORT**

 

The snow falls heavy, but Jon and his men have reached the castle. They are within the walls of the Dreadfort. Beric, Jon and Tormund gather in a corner, Rhaegal is somewhere we cannot see, but it should be assumed that he is somewhere safe.

 

BERIC

Why hasn’t he come to attack us?

 

JON

Maybe he’s taking Karhold.

 

BERIC

Even if he did they should come to us as they did at Castle Black.

 

TORMUND

They came because of that fucking dragon. I told you, he wants that dragon of yours.

 

BERIC

Where is your dragon anyway?

 

JON

I don’t know. He flew off after we landed here.

 

Ghost can be seen snuggled up beside Jon’s chair, near his feet.

 

TORMUND

We’re better off, if we’re lucky he flew back to his mother. We can’t risk the Night King getting another pet. With that damn thing near us he’ll know exactly where we’ll be coming from. It’s too big and too loud.

 

BERIC

He’s got a point.

 

The camera falls on Ghost who looks as if he’s sleeping, his eyes turn white and then back again. Bran is watching. Ghost pads away, Jon calls after him.

 

TORMUND

Let him go, he’s an animal, not a pet.

 

Bran brings Ghost, seemingly to count and see what Jon has behind him. He explores the Dreadfort to see their defenses. It is a simple holdfast, with dungeons, crypts, rooms, and so on. There is no disadvantage or advantages.

 

As Ghost explores the Dreadfort the scene cuts to Nymeria, Arya and the Hound.

 

**EXT. DARRY**

 

Castle Darry is a very small holdfast. The land around it has been laid out with snow, but it stands in quiet and peaceful land. Nymeria’s pack has stayed behind near the Riverlands, but Nymeria follows Arya now that she is going where she is meant to.

 

SANDOR

That damned Direwolf of yours is going to get people’s attention, if not here, in King’s Landing.

 

ARYA

Then she’ll stay with you while I go after Cersei.

 

SANDOR

I’m not watching it while you go off and get yourself killed.

 

ARYA

Then I suppose you can take her on a walk.

 

Sandor groans at that. He’s grumpy, but less than before.

 

ARYA

Besides, you might need help more than I do.

 

SANDOR

What are you talking about, girl?  


ARYA rides her horse off the road and the Hound follows her with Nymeria close by. At first Arya stops to smile at him, as if it’s a game, and then she rides off fast.

 

SANDOR

For fuck’s sake, girl!

 

The Hound rides after her until he thinks he sees her horse stopped and hitched to a tree, but Arya is not seated on it. He hears the crunch of an apple and turns around and looks up at a figure sitting on a tree, he wears the same clothes as Arya, along with her cloak, but the face belongs to Petyr Baelish. A chill runs down the Hound’s back. Why in the hell is Littlefinger on a tree, eating an apple? The Hound thinks he’s dreaming, he wants to laugh. What a stupid sight to behold.

 

LITTLEFINGER!ARYA

Lost something, Hound?

 

SANDOR

I don’t understand… I thought she killed you.

 

LITTLEFINGER!ARYA

I did.

 

Littlefinger jumps off the tree, we see his cloak dance as he drops to the ground, but when the camera goes to face him we see Arya holding Littlefinger’s face and an apple in her other hand.

 

SANDOR

Are you fucking joking?

 

ARYA

This is what I learned after I left you to die.

 

SANDOR

To wear faces instead of dresses? So what? You go to King’s Landing pretending to be Littlefinger? Didn’t he helped your sister? Wouldn’t he be marked as a traitor? Cersei would never be alone in a room with you.

 

ARYA

It doesn’t need to be Littlefinger, but I might be able to move through the city enough until I find someone else.

 

SANDOR

Find a nameless Lannister soldier, you’ll get further faster.

 

The Hound gestured for Darry. There was bound to be some Lannisters left there before they renounced their seat.

 

ARYA

I can’t. They may be Lannisters, but they have family.

  


SANDOR

Figures. You’re still a little Stark.

 

It takes a moment for Arya as she lets the comment pass through her, she’s not going to King’s Landing for herself, not really, Jaqen had asked her. The Many Faced Gods have called for her, she owes them these names and the Hound is right about all that he’s said.

 

Arya packs away Littlefinger’s face and rummages through her bag to find the pretty face of a pretty girl she took from the House of Black and White.

 

ARYA

No. I’m No One.

 

At least, until this mission is over. The camera fixes itself to the snowfall and blur out Arya and the Hound.

 

**EXT. THE BLOODY GATE**

 

Lord Royce announces them and the Bloody Gate is opened, they look overhead and see Drogon flying around the Eyrie.

 

**INT. THE EYRIE**

 

Daenerys is seated on the Arryn seat, there is a tension in the room, the bannermen of the Arryns do not like her there. Robin is not in the room. Daenerys is listening to Lady Anya Waynwood.

 

ANYA

You cheated that boy! He is too young to make decisions for a whole region, for a whole people.

 

DAENERYS

You question your overlord’s decisions? If it bothers you so much then let me ask each of you. Bend the knee to me and I shall protect your people.

 

ANYA

You cannot protect us, we protect ourselves. Lady Stark chose the Eyrie because she knows it can withstand whatever attacks-

 

DAENERYS  
Yet, I and my ancestor before me have flown over your defenses and taken your Lord’s castle. The Night King has his own dragon, do you think he will fly over your castles peacefully and ask you without malice to bend the knee?

 

Lady Anya is speechless, the doors swing open and Lord Royce, Sansa, and Tyrion step in. When the people of the Vale see Tyrion they have contorted expressions of disgust.

 

LORD ROYCE

What is the meaning of this?

 

DAENERYS  
You heard that your lord has bent the knee to me?   


LORD ROYCE

Without anyone else to council him. How dare you? He is only a boy.

 

SANSA

My lord, Robin is a man of fifteen. I understand your concerns, but he is hardly a boy.

 

LORD ROYCE

With all due respect, Lady Sansa. You know Robin as well as anyone here. He is not a strong minded boy. Baelish had him around his finger. Now this?

 

Sansa looks to Daenerys, it is a sharp look. Fire and ice daring the other to make a move, say a word, but Daenerys does not. Sansa looks back at Lord Royce and his subjects.

 

SANSA

With your permission, Your Grace. Let me speak to my cousin.

 

DAENERYS

And what will you say to him, Lady Stark?

 

SANSA

There are some things that should be kept between family.

 

A beat.

 

SANSA

Your Grace?

 

DAENERYS

If it is about family, you won’t need my permission. He’s in the garden.

 

**EXT. EYRIE GARDEN**

 

It is as snowy as Sansa remembers, colder though. She sees Robin hunched over on the ground. He’s building something.

 

SANSA

Robin…?  


Robin turns around and faces her with a wide smile.

 

ROBIN

Cousin Sansa!

 

He stands and it is shown that he has rebuilt Winterfell from the snow, much like she did years ago, Sansa looks at this and her expression drops a bit.

 

SANSA

It’s been a very long time, Robin.

 

ROBIN

I know. I-I heard you were married to a very bad man and I thought maybe I should cheer you up. I don’t really know what you like, but I remember how upset you were when I ruined your castle.

 

Sansa walks beside him and it isn’t exactly what she built at first, but it’s good enough.

 

SANSA

Thank you, Robin.

 

Robin returns to crouch beside the castle and Sansa squats beside him

 

SANSA

You bent the knee to Daenerys, why?  


Robin is silent for a moment.

 

ROBIN

Is it true, about the White Walkers?

  
SANSA   
I think so, I haven’t seen them, but my brother doesn’t lie.

 

ROBIN

She said she’d protect me. Mother is dead, uncle Petyr… he was a bad man, wasn’t he?  


SANSA

For the most part, yes.

 

ROBIN

He was never trying to protect me, but I felt like she could.

 

SANSA

She? Queen Daenerys?

 

Robin doesn’t answer, he’s interrupted by Drogon who flies over them.

 

**INT. EYRIE COUNCIL ROOM**

 

The lords and ladies at the Vale have moved to the council room with Daenerys and her people. Sansa enters with Robin beside her, he finds a seat and Sansa stands at the other end. There is a map of Westeros carved on the marble table, it is not like the table in Dragonstone, it is flat, but clear enough to show that Sansa stands at the North and Daenerys sits in the South.

 

SANSA

My lords, my ladies, my cousin has told me why he has chosen your queen. It does not take a wise man to know that Queen Daenerys is our rightful queen.

 

ANYA

Lady Sansa, we have a queen. You may not see how these politics work because of what has happened to your family, but for the sake of preserving the Vale-

  
SANSA

Cersei does not care for preservation. She destroyed the sept in King’s Landing that had stood there for hundreds of years, she wiped House Tyrell from existence, a house that has been around for hundreds of years. I do know what preservation is, I know politics, if I did not I would not be standing in this room with any of you.

 

They listen to her, Daenerys more intently than the rest, Tyrion holds a smile on his face as he watches her.

 

SANSA

Forget politics for a moment, if you want preservation the key to it sits at the end of this table.

 

Daenerys holds her head up as the lords and ladies look to her.

 

SANSA

Whatever the Mad King was you cannot punish her for her father’s sins. I know that as well as anyone.

 

They talk amongst themselves and Sansa leaves the room, Daenerys follows her.

 

Just outside the council chamber, Daenerys stops Sansa. Sansa turns and Daenerys walks closer to her.

 

DAENERYS

Did you mean all of that?  


SANSA

Did it sound like I did?  


DAENERYS

Yes.

 

SANSA

Good.

  
They look at each other and Daenerys realizes Sansa does not consider her as a friend or a foe, but regardless she notices that Sansa is not like anyone she has met before.   
  


DAENERYS

Have I done something to offend you?  
  
SANSA

I don’t know you enough to hate you, or love you. Or fear you. I don’t know if I can trust you, but Jon does and I trust Jon. At his mercy you have my loyalty.

 

DAENERYS

How old are you Lady Stark?  


SANSA

Old enough to know how the game works.

 

DAENERYS

What game?

 

Sansa thinks for a moment, about Cersei, about Jeoffrey, Littlefinger and Margaery.

 

SANSA

The game of thrones.

 

Daenerys narrows her gaze and furrows her brows trying to think of what she means. War? Politics? All of it?

 

SANSA

If you have to ask, you have more to learn than you think and that’s a dangerous thing for someone who wants to sit on the Iron Throne. A dragon isn’t going to get you there, my brother isn’t going to get you there nor will your armies. You are the only one who can get yourself there.

 

DAENERYS

You sound as if you know this first hand.

 

SANSA

My name got me where I am. I cannot wield a sword and I do not have a dragon. Because of my name I’ve been sold into marriage twice, raped once, and endured it and everything between King’s Landing and Winterfell.

The camera is at the end of the hall facing the direction Sansa walks away toward, but she is blurred the closer she gets to the camera and it focuses on a speechless Daenerys.

 

This is the first time she has met what she considers an equal not matter who she has met before, Sansa Stark is a friend to have at her side.

 

Her councilors, aside from Yara, Ellaria and Olenna have been men and the only ones who have given her real council is Olenna and she was taken too soon. “Be a dragon,” Daenerys remembers, she balls her fists, not angry with Sansa, but taking in the idea. She needs to reply on herself and it seems she think of who she was before she had the dragons, before she was a Khaleesi, before she came to Westeros and had the Unsullied or Jorah or the late Barristan Selmy. Before her titles, she was nothing except Daenerys Targaryen and she ought to remember the power of that.

 

**INT. QUEEN’S CHAMBERS**

 

Qyburn knocks on Cersei’s door and she beckons him in, she sits from her bed and covers herself with a thick fur robe.

 

QYBURN

Euron Greyjoy and the Golden Company have arrived, Your Grace.

 

**EXT. BLACKWATER BAY**

 

It is late at night and we see a wide shot of the snowed down city. King’s Landing is almost unrecognizable in the winter. Euron hops off his ship as they dock. He, bound Yara and Captain Strickland walk down the docks, Euron with a smile on his face. It is quiet as people watch, all that is heard are some murmurs.

 

The scene cuts to Theon on his ship, by daylight they will have rowed with a boat from where they are in the sea now and make land.

 

**INT. THRONE ROOM**

 

Cersei sits on the Iron Throne with the Mountain and Qyburn at her side. Euron inches closer with Strickland at his side, Yara is not with him.

 

Euron looks from Cersei’s left to her right, he doesn't see Jaime. Before Strickland can speak Euron speaks.

 

EURON

Where's the Kingslayer?

 

CERSEI

He's committed treason, he is no longer here.

 

EURON

Was his punishment not being part of your little council or was it treason that he left?

 

She clenches her jaws and does not answer, instead she turns her gaze toward Strickland.

 

CERSEI

Forgive my betrothed, Ser.

 

STRICKLAND

I'm no ‘ser’, Your Grace. I'm Captain Strickland and I aim to win your war for you.

 

CERSEI

I place my faith in you.

 

Her black dress and robes keeps her form from being revealed. Euron doesn't know she's pregnant and she doesn't want him to. It may break their engagement or he might have her get rid of her child. She needs Euron until it's over and then she can get rid of him.

 

**INT. DUNGEON OF THE RED KEEP**

 

We see a pair of eyes looking out through the cracks of a door. It is Yara. She's angry, hungry, tired and has no way of escaping the cell she's just been thrown in as she waits for her uncle to return.

 

She can hear crying, annoying, agonizing crying from down the hall and a muffled cry that accompanies. TYENNE has managed to get her gag out of her mouth.

 

TYENNE

Mama… mama…!

 

She recognizes the voice.

 

YARA

Ellaria?

 

TYENNE stops crying, her voice is shaky, Ellaria also stops whimpering.

 

TYENNE

Greyjoy?

 

YARA

Aye, it's me.

 

TYENNE

My mother and I chained in here…

 

YARA

I guess we’re all dying down here.

 

Just as Yara says this a commotion occurs outside their cells, they quiet down and Yara sees figures coming down the hall. She backs away from the door when a pair of eyes look into her cell. She knows them. Yara jumps forwards.

 

YARA

You bastard! What are you doing here.

 

THEON

Being your brother.

 

YARA

The Sand Snakes, they're in one of the cells. Help them.

 

Theon unlocks Yara’s cell door and tosses the keys to one of his men who look into every cell until they find the Sand Snakes. The man releases both of them.

 

When Tyenne steps out she looks less than good, she's weak and pale, she's dying. Ellaria takes the keys from the ironborn.

 

YARA

What did they do to you?

 

ELLARIA

Cersei poisoned my daughter.

 

Ellaria grabs hold of Yara’s head and kisses her deeply, Yara is breathless.

 

ELLARIA

Take my daughter and leave here, she knows how to brew the aniicdote.

 

TYENNE

Mama, you're not coming?

 

ELLARIA

I'm going to buy you all time. Stay behind until we’ve cleared the way.

 

THEON

We?

 

Ellaria kisses her daughter’s forehead and begins to unlock all the cells. Ellaria leads the way as almost two dozen prisoners flee up the stairs and into the ground floor of the Red Keep. Tyenne tries to scream for her mother, but Yara stops her.

 

Yara nods to Theon and he leads them all out of the dungeons. Above we hear the battle cries of half crazy prisoners, most have been taken down by guards, but Theon’s group escapes successfully. They'll need to get through the streets of King’s Landing in the daytime. Luckily, Theon and his men had found an opening in the sewers, they would

stink, but they'd be alive.

  
  


**INT. THRONE ROOM**

 

Ellaria makes it to Cersei’s chambers, it's empty. She sees a cloak and wraps it around herself. She sees her breath and sits at Cersei’s bureau as she waits.

 

**EXT. BLACKWATER BAY**

 

Theon, Yara, Tyenne and their ironborn have escaped successfully and row toward their ship. But as they get closer they see what's really out there.

 

Theon’s ship is on fire.

 

YARA

They knew.

 

THEON

We have to turn back.

 

TYENNE

We’re going to die if we go back.

 

YARA

We're not staying at King's Landing. 

 

 

**INT. DREADFORT**

 

The Dreadfort cannot hold all of Jon’s men, nor does it have enough food to keep them there through the war.

 

BERIC

You need to move your men.

 

Jon seemingly thinking this is from out of nowhere.

 

JON

We stay here. This is where he hits next.

 

BERIC

Aye, but it isn't the last place he'll come for. Your men will die before he gets here. They'll starve.

 

JON

We’ll have rations brought from Winterfell.

 

BERIC

Or you can go to Winterfell and leave a quarter of your men here.

 

JON

No, I can't just do that.

 

BERIC

Look around you, these men are soldiers and knights. Death waits for them in war, if not this one another one. If you wish to see the next war, take my advice.

 

Jon looks at Tormund who seems to agree with Beric.

 

JON

What about you?

 

BERIC

I've lived and died and lived again. I think it's time for me to finally rest.

 

**EXT. WOODS NEAR HARRENHAL**

 

Arya is crouched over a dead Lannister soldier while the Hound takes watch. He can hear the sound of flesh being ripped from the body, he cringed.

 

SANDOR

It's one thing to kill a man, it's another to mutilate him.

 

ARYA

How did you think I took faces?

 

The Hound shrugs. They delayed themselves looking for a Lannister, most started heading South and this one had armor and everything.

 

They'd stripped him of his clothes and armor, at the moment it was tied in a bag on Arya’s horse.

 

Nymeria sniffed the faceless victim and starts to eat him.

 

The Hound groans in disgust.

 

SANDOR

Are you done yet?

 

ARYA

I have to wash it and let it dry for a few days to keep the skin from festering.

 

SANDOR

Fine.

  


**EXT. DOCKS OF KING’S LANDING**

 

Euron has convinced Cersei to go with him and Strickland to his vessel to show her the key to their war. As she steps foot on the deck Euron makes her take his arm. He speaks to her out of earshot of anyone else.

 

EURON

You don’t think I noticed?

 

CERSEI

I was hoping you didn’t.

 

EURON

Your brother’s?

  
  
CERSEI

Yes, does that bother you? Shall we end our engagement?

 

EURON

No, you’ll have the baby.

 

Cersei looks at him wondering why he’s being so accepting of her pregnancy.

 

CERSEI  
In return?

 

EURON

In return I’ll raise him as if he was my own son, love him, care for him or her of course. I don’t discriminate. As long as we rush our marriage along.

 

CERSEI

You think-

 

Cersei feels something sharp at her belly. A knife.

 

EURON

I think your beauty’s faded and I’m sure your cunt is stretched wider than the Seven Kingdoms. But I do know for certain that mothers love their children. I've killed many.

 

Cersei wants to ask whether he means mothers or children, but she decides he means both. She's seething.

 

EURON

This is what will happen. After I show you our wedding present you'll put on the prettiest gown you have, we’ll be wedded and you'll be bedded.

 

CERSEI

Bedded?

 

EURON

Don't worry. I'll try not to stab your bastard with my cock.

 

CERSEI

Or I could have Ser Gregor crush your skull.

 

EURON

Then you won't ever be able to use my gift to you. The Mountain surely can't take ten thousand men at once.

 

Euron moves toward the bridge of his ship, Cersei still holding his arm. He removes himself from her and then moves toward the dragonbinder beneath the tarp.

 

With one swift move Euron reveals the horn.

 

CERSEI

What is it?

 

STRICKLAND

It's a dragonbinder, Your Grace.

 

CERSEI

A what?

 

EURON

We won't have to use up any more weapons to kill Daenery’s dragons, we can just control them.

 

A smile forms on Cersei’s face, for a brief moment she lets herself forget what Euron has said, but it's in a shallow place in her mind for her to think through later.

 

A guard runs to the docks.

 

GUARD 1

Your Grace, prisoners have escaped from the dungeons!

 

EURON

So, he did have the balls after all.

 

**INT. QUEEN’S CHAMBERS**

 

The commotion continues outside. Ellaria moves to Cersei’s bed and lays on it getting bored of waiting. She feels under Cersei’s pillow and pulls out a blade. It's sharp, and made of good steel. She takes it into her hand and finds a place to hide when she hears footsteps coming toward her door.

 

STRICKLAND

Stay in your chambers, Your Grace. We will rally up the prisoners.

 

CERSEI

Kill them all on sight.

 

EURON

Remember our deal.

 

The Mountain stays guard outside Cersei’s room as she bars it behind her.

 

She sits at her bureau, but then goes to her bed, she flips the sheets looking for her knife.

 

ELLARIA

Looking for this?

 

Cersei turns slowly, horrified. Before she can call out for Ser Gregor Ellaria is at her throat with the knife.

 

ELLARIA

Sit. Let us talk. From one mother to another.

 

Ellaria has the blade on Cersei’s stomach as she snakes around her in bed. Cersei at the edge and Ellaria behind her. Ellaria’s face is at her ear and then neck is on Cersei’s neck.

 

ELLARIA

Speak with caution. If I die you die, but not before I kill your little monster.

 

CERSEI

How did you escape?

 

ELLARIA

Your betrothed’s nephew rescued us.

 

CERSEI

And your daughter?

 

ELLARIA

On her way to cure the poison you inflicted upon her. I wanted you to know that you failed. I may die, but my daughter will not die like your pretty little Marcella.

 

CERSEI

What are you waiting for? Kill me.

 

ELLARIA

You're not going to fight me?

 

CERSEI

How can I?

 

ELLARIA

When I was pregnant with Tyenne I continued to train. It was exhausting on my body, but I was and am a fighter. This is the difference between us. You blame the fates and people for the deaths of your children. But it is you. You killed them and you are a coward.

 

CERSEI

I did not.

 

ELLARIA

Then scream for the Mountain and see what happens.

 

CERSEI

I'm not stupid.

 

Ellaria sighs into Cersei’s ear and moves herself away.

 

ELLARIA

How boring.

 

CERSEI

You want to kill me because I almost killed your daughter?

 

ELLARIA

I want to kill you because you are a Lannister.

 

Cersei takes the opportunity to stand and go to her fireplace. The fire burns low, but there are logs in it. Ellaria follows her and quickly Cersei reaches in burning her hands as she takes a log and throws it at Ellaria. Ellaria dodges it and Cersei runs for the door, her skin red and peeled, she cries in agony and screams as she unbars the door. Ellaria recovers and runs for Cersei, but Cersei has thrown the door open. Ellaria comes face to face with the Mountain. It is the last thing she sees as he simply raises his sword at her.

 

Ellaria looks down at the sword, it's impaled her through her stomach. She drops the knife, Cersei holds the knife in both her hands which shake in pain. Cersei’s eyes are full of tears.

 

Ellaria looks up at the Mountain and moves her neck up not breaking contact as Cersei cuts her throat.

 

Euron and some guards run to her room to report that they have finished executing the escaped prisoners. Cersei catches Euron's gaze, he looks at her, he likes what he sees. Cersei, blood on her burnt hands, it turns him on.

 

EURON

Someone get the maester, have her hands fixed and get her prepared for our wedding.

 

**INT. THE EYRIE**

 

Daenerys and Missandei walk down the hall together and descend the stairs.

 

DAENERYS

Are you alright?

 

MISSANDEI

Of course, Your Grace.

 

DAENERYS

I meant about Greyworm.

 

MISSANDEI

Are you alright, Your Grace? About King Jon?

 

They look at each other knowingly. Sansa passes through the hall below them with some of the lords and ladies of the Vale, she speaks highly of Daenerys and they agree with her and go on their way. Tyrion catches Sansa’s attention and she goes to him.

 

 

**INT. RIVERRUN**

 

A woman runs after a boy who is under two years of age, she catches him before he falls. He waddled away to his father’s feet. The camera moves up to show Edmure Tully on his father’s old seat as the Lord of Riverrun and the overlord of the Riverlands.

 

The doors open and looks up as he holds his son, his wife goes to him. Jaime Lannister looks up at him.

 

EDMURE

Rosalin, take Hoster for supper.

 

Rosalin abides by her husband’s request and takes her son away. The smile on Edmure’s face has disappeared. He leans back in his seat and takes a deep breath.

 

EDMURE

Kingslayer.

 

JAIME

Lord Edmure Tully.

 

EDMURE

You killed my uncle.

 

JAIME

I ordered my men to bring him to me alive. Your uncle had other ideas.

 

EDMURE

Will those be your last words?

 

JAIME

My last words?

 

EDMURE

I think this has been a long time coming.

 

JAIME

I don't even get a trial?

 

EDMURE

You're welcome to it, the gods have made it so that your trial be held here.

 

BRONN

We don't have time for this shit. Tell him why we’re here.

 

EDMURE

Yes, Kingslayer. Tell me why you're here.

 

JAIME

My sister promised the dragon queen that she would help her in the war to come, but she lied. There are no men coming to aid them.

 

EDMURE

What coming war? Last I heard your sister and Daenerys Targaryen were at war with each other.

 

JAIME

You don't know…

 

EDMURE

What don't I know, Kingslayer?

 

Jaime looks hesitant to speak, Bronn looks at him.

 

BRONN

It's better to just tell him.

 

JAIME

The war against the army of the dead.

 

There is silence for a good minute and then the men in the room laugh at him.

 

EDMURE

What sort of trick are you trying to pull on me, Kingslayer?

 

JAIME

It's not-! It's not a trick. Kill us here, fine, but send word to the Daenerys and the King in the North. They'll know.

 

Edmure isn't sure what to do just yet, so he leans forward to speak to Jaime.

 

EDMURE

Very well. Send theses two to the dungeons and tell the maester to send word to Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen.

  


**EXT. WOODS NEAR HARRENHAL**

 

Podrick and Gendry go on south not knowing if they are closer to Arya than they were a few days ago by the Green Fork.

 

PODRICK

So you say the three of you escaped Harrenhal? How?

 

GENDRY

There was some man Arya knew, he was supposed to go to the Wall. I think Yoren fished him out of the Black Cells in King’s Landing.

 

PODRICK

What did he do?

 

GENDRY

He cleared our path by killing off a whole lot of Tywin’s guards.

 

PODRICK

What happened to him?

 

  
  
GENDRY

I have no idea, Arya never spoke about him much after that. He did give her a coin though.

 

PODRICK

A coin?

  
  
GENDRY

Don’t ask. I don’t even know either.

 

PODRICK

What happened after that?

  
  
GENDRY

The Brotherhood Without Banners caught us and its history from there.

 

PODRICK  
We’ve both travelled with gallant women through Westeros.

 

Gendry laughs at this.

 

GENDRY

Arya’s not like your Lady Brienne.

 

PODRICK  
You would be surprised.

 

GENDRY

You act as if you travelled with her for years.

 

PODRICK  
I met her when she travelled with the Hound, we didn’t really speak, we don’t even now. But I saw her then and I saw her at Winterfell. She’s a fighter. She won a spar against Brienne.

 

GENDRY

Does being observant make you an expert on Arya Stark?  


PODRICK

I’m only saying, she’s probably different from what you remember.

 

GENDRY

Underneath it all I’m sure she’s the same.

 

PODRICK

You mean you’ve seen her…

 

GENDRY

Oh gods, no! I didn’t mean it like that, Pod!

 

PODRICK

Oh, sorry.

 

They’re quiet for a while, but then Gendry speaks up.

 

GENDRY

Have you ever bedded a woman, Pod?

 

PODRICK

I have.

 

GENDRY

Really? I’ve barely touched a woman, well, she touched me and tried to take my blood.

 

PODRICK

What kind of woman was she?  


GENDRY

A red priestess.

 

They both laugh at Gendry’s misfortune.

 

GENDRY

Anyway, who have you been with? Your last name’s Payne, like Ilyn Payne. It must have been some highborn noble.

 

PODRICK

I’m only a distant cousin, I don’t think I would have ever been able to wed a highborn girl.

 

GENDRY

Then what maiden found herself in your bed?  


PODRICK

They weren’t maidens.

 

GENDRY

They? As in more than one woman?  


PODRICK

Three women actually.

 

GENDRY

You’re joking.

 

PODRICK

It’s a long story.

 

GENDRY

We have until here and King’s Landing, so tell me.

 

**EXT. WOODS SOUTH OF HARRENHAL**

 

Arya and the Hound have delayed themselves for a day to dry Arya’s new face. The Hound makes sure never to accidentally walk into the thing, it freaks him out to see the flesh of a dead man being harvested as a mask.

 

The Hound sleeps on the ground across Arya who is taking watch. Nymeria sleeps under the Hound’s arm. It is deep in the night.

 

Nymeria pokes her head up and wakes the Hound.

 

ARYA

Someone’s here.

 

The Hound puts out their fire and Arya is about to put on a new face.

 

SANDOR

If you’re going out there leave your Needle.

 

ARYA

Why?

 

SANDOR

Anyone who knows Arya Stark will know that’s her sword.

 

ARYA

What if they’re Lannister men?

 

SANDOR

Keep your dagger.

 

ARYA

Fine, but stay here with Nymeria. I’ll scout ahead.

 

Arya puts on the face of the fine maiden, and pulls on a different cloak the color of snow and stalks through the woods. A short distance away northeast of where she and the Hound have made camp is Gendry and Podrick. She watches them from her spot. Podrick is starting a fire and Gendry gets some rations out of their food sacks.

 

Arya walks into their camp and they look up at her, they do not recognize the face of the person standing in front of them.

 

GENDRY

Can we help you, m’lady?

 

MAIDEN!ARYA

Don’t know these woods are haunted?

 

Podrick looks somewhat worried.

 

GENDRY

Ghosts can’t harm us. I’ve seen worse.

 

MAIDEN!ARYA

Why are you here?  


PODRICK

We’re looking for a girl.

 

MAIDEN!ARYA  
Who?

  


GENDRY

We can’t tell you.

 

MAIDEN!ARYA  
Don’t stay out here too long, they say people begin to see things in these woods late at night.

 

PODRICK

What sort of things, my lady?

 

Podrick looks at the maiden’s figure, she is slender with a pretty face, but her hand rests on a familiar looking dagger.

 

MAIDEN!ARYA

Monsters, wolves, ghosts...

 

Nymeria howls in the distance and their attention is taken away from the maiden. When they look back the maiden is gone, a cold wind blows through and they feel a chill.

 

PODRICK

That girl, she had… I think it was Arya’s dagger.

 

GENDRY

Arya doesn’t have a dagger, she has that thin sword of hers.

 

PODRICK

She has a dagger now, I saw her use it when she sparred with Brienne.

 

GENDRY

You don’t think that girl stole it from Arya?  


PODRICK

Arya doesn’t seem to be the sort to not put up a fight.

 

The pair of them abandon their horses which are hitched to trees and run the direction the girl had been. They follow her footprints until they suddenly vanish.

 

PODRICK

Where could she have gone?  


Gendry leans against a tree to catch his breath and looks up when he hears the slightest sound, the maiden jumps on him and once he’s down she rolls off of him and gets on her feet.

 

Podrick draws his sword and the maiden takes out her dagger.

 

MAIDEN!ARYA

I don’t want to fight you.

 

PODRICK  
That dagger does not belong to you.

 

Arya looks at the dagger quickly and then to Porick, he’d seen her use it. Gendry gets to his feet and takes out his own sword, he’s not great handling it, but he can defend himself.

 

MAIDEN!ARYA

Fine. You leave me no choice.

 

Arya fights them using her feets, knees, elbows, and arms. She does everything to avoid cutting or mortally wounding them. Podrick notices something odd about the maiden, whenever she parries she uses her left hand, he’s seen that before, he’s even seen the grace, but it makes no sense in his head just yet.

 

Arya and Podrick circle each other, but before she can attack him Gendry kicks her back to the ground, she rolls to face him. The sharp end of his sword cuts her skin, Arya panics as it cuts through her mask and cuts her own face just enough to probably scar it. Gendry jerks back not meaning to hurt the girl, just stop her.

 

PODRICK

Stop!

 

GENDRY

I wasn’t going to hurt her.

 

PODRICK

I don’t think Arya’s dead. I think this is a trick, I don’t know how.

 

Gendry turns about to ask the girl something, but she’s vanished. There are footprints that lead a bit more south, but as they go something catches Podrick’s eye.

 

He picks it up, it feels like soft leather in his hands, there seems to be some blood on it, when he turns it Gendry is by his side and the face of the maiden looks at them. Podrick drops it out of instinct and shock.

 

The maiden’s face had fallen off like a mask.

 

**EXT. ARYA AND SANDOR’S CAMP**

Arya steps out of the woods.

 

SANDOR

Took you long enough, what happened to your face?

 

ARYA

We have to go. It was Gendry and Pod.

 

SANDOR

What about the mask?

 

Arya pulls the face from its clip.

 

ARYA   
It’ll have to do, let’s go.

 

**INT. THRONE ROOM**

 

Euron and Cersei stand before the new septon. He says the words of marriage and trying not to cringe at her new husband Cersei lets him kiss her. She’s cloaked in his Greyjoy colors, gold and black, it fits her.

 

Euron gives her a sloppy kiss and Cersei can’t help but frown in the midst of it.

 

 **INT. QUEEN’S CHAMBERS** ****  


Cersei and Euron are carried to their room, pieces of their clothes have been taken from them. Euron takes a knife and goes to Cersei, she thinks he’s about to stab her stomach, but he cuts her dress off. She’s got a round belly, it’s smaller than first anticipated but obvious enough.

 

Cersei stands naked in front of Euron, he takes her face into his hand, squishing her cheeks together as he unlaces his pants.

  


EURON

I take it back, Your Grace. You’re more beautiful this way.

 

CERSEI

Shouldn’t you be looking for you niece and nephew?

 

Cersei sneers at him and Euron smiles at her and without warning he slaps her hard across the face.

 

EURON

Shut that mouth of yours and turn away from me. Let me take you like the whore you are.

 

The camera is on Cersei’s face as she lets Euron inside of her. She has no tears in her eyes, she has anger as she clenches her hands into her sheets.   
  


**EXT. IVY INN**

 

Arya and the Hound head inside the inn, they’re hungry and have run out of rations.

 

People stare at the Hound as he eats his chicken and Arya doesn’t seem to notice as she eats beside him. The door of the inn opens and the sound of footsteps shuffle into the inn. The Hound looks up briefly and then looks away. Arya turns her head and sees Theon Greyjoy.

 

She slowly gets up, the Hound reaches up to grab her, but before he can stop her Arya has Needle to Theon’s spine.

 

ARYA

Hello, Theon.

 

Theon’s men surround her, the Hound stands.

 

THEON

A-Arya…

 

YARA

Who is this, Theon?

 

THEON

Arya Stark.

 

Yara looks at Arya, unsure of how to act, the inn has gone quiet. Yara pulls out her sword.

 

YARA

Get your fucking sword away from my brother.

 

ARYA

Your brother betrayed my brother, he needs to pay for it.

 

YARA

He has.

 

ARYA

I doubt it.

  


YARA

Pull his pants down and see for yourself.

 

SANDOR

Put your sword down before I kill all your guards.

 

THEON

The Hound?

 

SANDOR

Aye, the Hound.

 

Tyenne creeps up behind Sandor and places a knife at his throat.

 

TYENNE  
How about you put your sword down, dog?

 

It is a stand off, but now one makes any movements.

 

ARYA

Why? Why did you betray Robb?

 

THEON

If I could go back I wouldn’t have betrayed your brother.

 

ARYA  
My brother? He was like your brother too, Theon. Say his name.

 

THEON

I-I can’t.

 

ARYA  
Say it!

 

THEON

R...Robb. I betrayed Robb and I wish I could take it back, but I can’t and I’ve paid for it.

 

Theon turns and moves Needle to his adam’s apple. He has tears in his eyes.

  
  


THEON

Jon wanted to do it, Sansa wanted to do it, if any Stark can kill me it's you. So go on.

 

YARA  
Theon…

 

SANDOR

Girl, put your Needle down. We’re drawing unwanted attention.

 

They all look around the inn and Arya sheaths her sword and sighs.

 

ARYA

I’m not going to kill you, Theon. If Jon didn’t do it, then I shouldn’t.

 

Theon is able to breath. Arya and the Hound turn to leave, the Hound gives Tyenne an annoyed look before following Arya out. Theon runs after them.

 

THEON

Why are you here? Why aren’t you home?

 

Arya doesn’t look back at him until she mounts her horse.

 

ARYA

Home is gone, the Wall was destroyed and monsters are coming. I’m here to kill one of those monsters.

 

THEON  
What monster?   
  
ARYA

Cersei Lannister.

 

Theon doesn’t know what to say about this, so he looks at her with sad eyes.

  
  
  


THEON

Arya, I’m sorry.

 

ARYA

I used to think you were my brother, the way Jon was. We may not have been as close, but we were a pack.

  


THEON

I never knew.

 

ARYA

Now you do.

 

THEON

I’ve rescued my sister.

 

ARYA

That woman, the one who drew her sword at me was your sister?

 

Theon nods in response.

 

THEON

I thought I was done here, but there are more monsters in King’s Landing than Cersei Lannister.

 

**INT. IVY INN**

 

YARA

What’s taking him so long?  
  
TYENNE   
Maybe that little girl killed him.

 

Yara rolls her eyes and walks out the door. The Hound, Arya and Theon are gone. Tyenne walks outside with the Ironborn behind her.

 

TYENNE  
Where is he?   


Yara looks angry, but there is some pride inside of her for her brother.

 

YARA

Let’s finish up here and head to Dragonstone.

 

**EXT. OFF ROAD TO KING’S LANDING**

 

Arya rides ahead of Theon and the Hound, Nymeria running beside them from afar. Each have business to take care of in King’s Landing. For Arya it is Cersei, for Theon it is Euron and for the Hound it is the Mountain.

 

The camera watches them from a bird’s eye view. The sound of horse hooves can be heard as we heard even as the trio and Nymeria vanish off screen. The scene cuts to the road and we see horse hooves, but the snow is gone and the land seems to have changed.

 

**EXT. THE ROAD TO THE TOWER OF JOY**

 

We see a smiling Lyanna Stark on the back of Rhaegar’s horse, she holds him tight as they go faster. Lyanna and Rhaegar share a laugh. It is just after their wedding. Sir Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent, Gerold Hightower, and few more ride just behind them.

 

Once they stop riding they find the tower and Rhaegar helps Lyanna off of her horse. It is smaller than any place they have lived, but the pair are happy. Rhaegar picks up Lyanna and heads toward the tower.

 

**INT. TOWER OF JOY**

 

It is sunset and Lyanna plays with her fingers on Rhaegar’s chest. She stops and lays her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

 

LYANNA

She doesn’t hate you, does she?

 

RHAEGAR

Elia wanted this. She didn’t want to leave me in this world without someone to love.

 

LYANNA

I wish it wasn’t like this.

 

RHAEGAR

I wish that too.

 

LYANNA

Do you still love her?  
  
RHAEGAR

I will always love her, not in the way I love you now, but she is the mother of my children and the closest friend I have ever had at court. But she is dying and she didn’t want my father to sell me off to another woman who I wasn’t going to be certain I loved.

  
  


LYANNA

Why do I feel so terrible?  


RHAEGAR

Because one day the whole of Westeros will look back on us and think we did something terrible.

 

LYANNA  
Haven’t we though?

 

RHAEGAR

Not in the eyes of Elia.

 

LYANNA  
But in Robert’s eyes… oh, I’ve betrayed him. You should have seen his eyes, his blue eyes.

 

RHAEGAR

You told him?

  
  
LYANNA   
No, but at Harrenhal when you sang…

 

RHAEGAR

He doesn’t see you the way I do. He only saw your flesh, not what was underneath.

 

LYANNA

What is underneath?

  
  
RHAEGAR

Grey Stark steel.

 

Lyanna smiles at that and Rhaegar kisses her forehead. The camera pans overhead at the open window and blurs into the next scene.

 

**EXT. WINTERFELL**

 

Ned and Robert return to the Eyrie, they’re in good spirits until Jon Arryn finds them and gives Ned and Robert the news.

  


NED  
Lord Arryn?

 

JON ARRYN  
Ned… I need to speak to you. Alone.

 

ROBERT

What’s wrong?

 

JON ARRYN  
Robert, please, take a step outside.

 

Robert sighs and waves them off as he leaves the room, but he doesn’t close the door all the way.

 

NED

What is it, Lord Arryn?  


JON ARRYN

It’s your sister. She’s been taken by Rhaegar Targaryen. Your father’s gone to King’s Landing to talk to King Aerys.

 

NED

What do you mean he’s taken Lyanna?  


JON ARRYN

They believe that he has kidnapped her with the intention of…

 

NED  
He’s got a wife, Lyanna’s betrothed to Robert.

 

JON ARRYN

Keep your voice down, Ned. I know Rhaegar has a wife and children, but he’s a prince, perhaps he doesn’t think he needs to abide by the law.

 

NED

I need to go home. Let me go home.

 

JON ARRYN

I cannot stop you, but Ned do not tell Robert.

 

Ned walks to the door and realizes it has been partly open the entire time, he turns back and looks at Jon Arryn, Robert already knows.

**EXT. WOODLANDS GOING SOUTH**

 

Robert Baratheon is riding out through the Bloody Gates, determined to get Lyanna back. The camera shifts upward to show Bran standing beside one of the guards on the Bloody Gate and then swoops up to show a flock of crows. The camera then swoops back down to show to riders in the winter.

 

The camera cuts closer to Gendry and Podrick. Their horses trudge through the snow. On the horizon we can see King’s Landing, just a day and a half’s ride away.

  
  


**EXT. WOODS NEAR STOKEWORTH**

 

Arya, the Hound and Theon strategize a plan on how to get to King’s Landing. They sit around a low fire while Nymeria sleeps on Arya’s lap. The Direwolf looks like a blanket over Arya’s leg.

 

ARYA

We can’t go by land, they’ll recognize you.

 

SANDOR

We don’t have a boat and I’m not fucking swimming to King’s Landing.

 

THEON

We could steal one. Isn’t there a holdfast near here?  


SANDOR

Aye, Stokeworth. But a big fuck like me won’t be able to sneak in and you can’t go on your own.

 

The pair look at Theon who gives them a nod.

 

**INT. STOKEWORTH SEWERS**

 

Arya leads the way while Theon is close behind her, first light is only an hour away or less, they must move fast, but quietly.

  


ARYA

Sansa said you were Ramsay’s prisoner.

 

THEON

I was.

 

ARYA  
What did he do to you? What did your sister mean when she said if I pulled your pants down I’d see that you’d paid.   


Theon twitches at the question, a tick of his head.

 

THEON  
He cut me.

  


ARYA

I’ve been cut before, I’m not calling that punishment.

 

THEON

It isn’t that sort of thing. He cut me and made me into something that isn’t a man anymore.

 

Arya does not reply, but she understands what he means now.

 

ARYA

Sansa told me you rescued her, but I still couldn’t forgive you.

 

THEON

I understand.

 

ARYA

But I pity you. We all went through bad things and some of us were forced to do terrible things to only have terrible things happen to us.

 

THEON

What happened to you? How did you survive?

 

ARYA

Do you really want to know?

 

THEON

Of course.

 

As they step into the dim light Theon realizes that Arya’s figure has changed, she looks tall and slender.

 

When she stands up straight Theon sees that her hair has been cut short. In fact Arya Stark looks like a man and is a man when she turns to face him. Theon is frozen in fear.

 

SER!ARYA

This is one of the things I learned in Braavos.

 

THEON

What are you?

 

SER!ARYA

A Faceless Man. Come on, we need to get a boat.

 

**EXT. STOKEWORTH SHORE**

 

The Hound and Nymeria wait at the far end of Stokeworth’s shore for Theon and Arya. As they emerge the Hound notices Theon seems to not be taking his eyes off Arya, almost as if he's in a daze.

 

SANDOR

Took you long enough. What's wrong with him?

 

ARYA

He's the reason we took so long.

 

Nymeria and the Hound get into the boat. They abandoned their horses. Their only escape now is the boat they've just stolen.

 

SANDOR

What happened?

 

ARYA

I showed him what I learned in Braavos.

 

The Hound lets out a snort.

 

SANDOR

No wonder. He looks like he about shit himself.

 

The Hound pats Theon hard on the back as they begin to row to King’s Landing through Black Water and down the river Wendwater toward the Kingswood.

 

**INT. WINTERFELL**

 

Jon, Tormund and their men head into the nearly empty Winterfell. The only soul left to welcome them is Maester Wolkan and a handful of servants and men.

 

When they arrive they see that Rhaegal is already waiting for them.

 

TORMUND

Looks like your dragon knew where we were supposed to be.

 

Jon looks up at the dragon with Ghost to his side. Ghost lowers his head as he approaches the dragon and Rhaegal huffs at him through his nose. Ghost whimpers and runs back to Jon.

 

They enter the nearly abandoned Winterfell. Maester Wolkan goes to them.

 

WOLKAN

Your Grace, you're back?

 

JON

My men and I are here to stay, we are going to use Winterfell as our fort for when the Night King comes this way.

 

WOLKAN

There was word from Riverrun, Your Grace.

 

They walk through Winterfell.

 

JON

From who?  


WOLKAN

From Edmure Tully, he says he has Jaime Lannister.

 

JON

What of it?

 

WOLKAN

Jaime Lannister claims that Cersei does not intend to send you or Queen Daenerys men for you war.

 

Jon’s mouth is gaped in an O, he’s about to say something when Wolkan speaks.

  


WOLKAN

What can I do to help?

 

JON

You're staying?

 

WOLKAN

Maesters are bound to their castle, Your Grace, not their king or lord. If a battle comes to Winterfell I must help.

 

JON

Thank you, Maester Wolkan. For now send word to the Eyrie for Daenerys and Sansa. Tell them about this letter and what I’ve decided to do here.

 

WOLKAN

As you wish, Your Grace.

 

**INT. QUEEN’S CHAMBERS**

 

Cersei gets up meekly from bed, Euron has left her side, but she knows where his is and she does not like it one bit.

 

Cersei dresses herself and spruces up, hiding to bruises she received just that night and hiding her round belly. She touches her stomach tenderly and then smoothness out her dress before opening her door and leaving the room.

 

**INT. IRON THRONE**

 

Euron wears a golden crown that is fashioned like a crown of Salt and Rock. He has an engaged look on his face as he listens to the problems of his subjects.

 

He holds a finger up and stands when he sees Cersei. He bows and all look to her and bow.

 

EURON

My beautiful queen. Up late from a long night.

 

Giggles and laughter omit through the room as Cersei marches to her throne, but he directs her to a chair on the side. She looks at him with disdain and he only smiles at her. But Cersei takes her seat.

 

The scene fades into another, but now they are at a council meeting with Captain Strickland, Cersei for once says and does nothing. The scene fades into a dinner and finally the scene fades into Cersei creeping down into the tunnels to find Qyburn.

 

CERSEI

You weren't at the council meeting or the feast.

 

QYBURN

I've been working here, Your Grace. Besides, I do not like that Euron Greyjoy. Of course I beg your pardons, he is your husband now.

 

CERSEI

I hate him. But that doesn't matter. How have is it here?

 

QYBURN

They're nearly ready.

 

CERSEI

Good, good. Faster than last time.

 

QYBURN

You do not look well my lady, if it pleases you, Your Grace, I can take a look-

 

CERSEI

Just a few bruises from my husband, nothing I wasn't used to before.

 

Cersei walks down the aisle and looks at the dead men and women.

 

CERSEI

Do they all know how to use a sword?

 

QYBURN

They don't have to, Your Grace. They only need to know how to swing it.

 

**EXT. KINGSWOOD**

 

A man swings his ax against a tree.

He continues to do so until the camera backs away and focuses on the trio and Nymeria.

 

The Kingswood is mainly the king’s hunting ground, but there is a small village there, a village who doesn't care about the people in the capitol.

 

They only stop to look at Nymeria and then they return to their work.

 

On foot the trio walk further into the woods until they're certain no one is near.

 

ARYA

We have to wait until nightfall to attack, but I have to get something before then.

 

SANDOR

Remember, find someone who Cersei will let be alone with her.

 

Nymeria stays behind as Arya puts on a new face and wanders off leaving Sandor and Theon behind.

 

**EXT. KINGS LANDING**

 

Gendry and Podrick reach King’s Landing, Podrick, they're heading on foot to the Street of Steel.

 

PODRICK

Where are we going?

 

GENDRY

You're dressed like a squire, you stick out like a sore thumb.

 

They're greeted at Gendry’s old smithy and are allowed access to new steel swords and armor. Podrick picks something simple and so does Gendry.

 

They go near the docks and see Cersei’s new army.

 

PODRICK

Where do we start looking?

 

GENDRY

She's going to try and kill Cersei. Where else would she go?

 

The camera turns to show the Red Keep ahead of them. This is where they'll go.

 

**EXT. RIVERRUN**

 

We see a ferry dock as Riverrun guards escort the passengers consisting of Bran Stark, Meera Reed and Samwell Tarly.

 

**INT. RIVERRUN**

 

Edmure stands by the window where Cat used to sit when she would wait for her father, he watched as the ferry arrived. The doors open and he turns to face his nephew. He smiles wide, almost in tears.

 

EDMURE

Nephew!

 

BRAN

Uncle Edmure.

 

They embrace briefly and Edmure orders his men to get chambers prepared for their party.

 

EDMURE

You're alive. Your mother…

 

BRAN

… died thinking I was dead.

 

Endure smooths out Bran’s hair.

 

EDMURE

I think you'll want to see something. Perhaps it's best you decide their fate.

 

**INT. RIVERRUN DUNGEONS**

 

The dungeons are dimly lit, the floor is mostly dirt and stone. The door to Jaime and Bronn’s cell is a thick wooden door with a small barred window at the top.

 

They open the door and Jaime finds himself face to face with Bran Stark. For the first time in a very long time he remembers what he did. Bronn sees the hopeless look on Jaime’s face.

 

BRONN

Who’s the cripple?

 

Edmure steps forward.

 

EDMURE

Ned Starks trueborn heir. Brandon Stark. Now you say you had news for the King in the North, why not tell his half-brother.

 

Jaime gets to his feet and says what he needs to in hopes that Bran knows.

 

JAIME

M-my sister. She lied about helping with the war for to come. She will not help with the army of the dead.

 

Bran dismisses this with a stoic glance and Jaime feels at a loss.

 

BRAN

You. You were the one that pushed me out of the window. I didn't remember before.

 

EDMURE

You tried to murder my nephew.

 

BRAN

It's alright, uncle Edmure. If he hadn't I wouldn't have gotten where I needed to.

 

JAIME

What do you mean?

 

BRAN

If you're telling the truth about Cersei than I hope word has been sent to Jon. There is a war coming uncle Edmure, bigger than any Westeros has seen in hundreds of years.

 

There is a beat of silence.

 

BRONN

Alright. Well, if there's a war we’re no fucking use down here.

 

BRAN

He's right, unshackle them. They're better alive than dead.

 

EDMURE

But your mother and brother, the Lannisters and Freys-

 

BRAN

The Lannisters and Freys are nearly extinct. Let him go.

 

JAIME

We were heading to the North. To Winterfell.

 

BRAN

Why are you still here then?

  
JAIME

I wish I could-

 

BRAN   
You can’t. We can’t change what we’ve done, even for love.

  
  


**INT. QUEEN’S CHAMBERS**

 

Cersei finds herself a new servant girl. She’s small with a sweet face, she reminds Cersei of Marcella. She's quick-witted and sharp-tongued, Cersei likes her. A knock comes to the door.

 

CERSEI

Get that, will you?

 

SERVANT GIRL

Yes, Your Grace.

 

The girl answers the door, it's Qyburn.

 

CERSEI

Leave us, but return later.

 

SERVANT GIRL

Yes, Your Grace.

 

The girl leaves looking at Qyburn, remembering his face. He looks like a Maester, but is he?

 

**INT. RED KEEP TUNNELS**

 

Qyburn hums as he walks down the aisle tending to his dead. The camera focuses on the feet of one of the dead girls. Her foot twitches. Qyburn’s figure is blurred in the distance. He does not hear her as she rises. We see the back of her naked body.

 

When she is close behind him the camera is on Qyburn’s face, he turns to face her in surprise that she's awake. She raises her eyes at him. There's something more alive about her than any of his subjects.

 

Before he can speak the dead girl stabs deep into his gut. He gasps and holds where she has stabbed him.

 

Arya walks to the head of the aisle where a machine that distributes fluids to the bodies are she knocks it over.

 

QYBURN

No! Don't! What are you doing?

 

The dead girl walks to Qyburn and slashes his throat and she begins to cut his face off of him. This is Arya Stark.

 

Once she finishes taking his face and his clothes she gets dressed and lets Theon, Nymeria, and the Hound into the tunnels.

 

As they leave she sets fire to the tunnels making sure whatever he's been up to is over.

 

The fire is slow, but it begins to burn further through the tunnels.

 

They head up to the Red Keep.

 

ARYA

We’ll meet at the boat when this is all over.

 

THEON

How long should we wait

 

SANDOR

Until first light, dead or alive whoever is at the boat leaves for the Vale.

 

They all agree with this, Nymeria runs off by herself, Arya tries to stop her, but the Hound tells her to let the beast go. The camera is overhead and we see all three of them go their separate way.

 

**INT. RED KEEP, CORRIDOR IN FRONT OF THE QUEEN’S CHAMBERS**

 

The Mountain is waiting at Cersei door and watches Qyburn.

 

QYBURN!ARYA

Ser Gregor. There's a man waiting for you in the throne room.

 

For a long moment, we see the Mountain assessing all of this, he moves forward and we think he knows that Qyburn is not Qyburn, but he turns to leave for the throne room.

 

Qyburn knocks at Cersei’s door, she asks him to enter.

 

CERSEI

Oh, I thought you were that servant girl.

 

QYBURN!ARYA

I'm afraid she was not who you thought she was.

 

CERSEI

What?

 

QYBURN!ARYA

She was sent here to kill-

 

CERSEI

-to kill my child?

 

Cersei stands revealing her figure, Arya keeps Qyburn’s expression calm.

 

CERSEI

I should have known not to trust Euron Greyjoy. He's just like all of them--

 

Cersei puts her hand on her stomach, she feels pain. Her contractions begin.

 

QYBURN!ARYA

Your Grace?

 

CERSEI

I can't. Not now.

 

QYBURN!ARYA

What is it, Your Grace?

 

CERSEI

It's only been six months… this is too soon.

 

Arya realizes what she's going on about.

 

QYBURN!ARYA

Lay down, Your Grace. I'll make sure to deliver him safely.

 

Cersei lays down and Arya goes around the room getting some cloths, a bowl and a pitcher of water. She pours the pitcher into the bowl and Cersei begins to labor.

 

**INT. THRONE ROOM**

 

The Mountain enters through the far end of the throne room. The Hound stands at the center.

 

SANDOR

Brother.

 

The Mountain says nothing.

 

SANDOR

I guess there's no time for words.

 

The Hound and the Mountain charge at each other, their swords clang and sing through the room. The Hound pushes against him and knocks himself backward, but he quickly gains balance as Gregor approaches him.

 

**EXT. RED KEEP**

 

We see Euron speaking to Strickland, Strickland leaves in anger. As he walks through the quad and into the dark corridor we see a figure looming behind him.

 

The scene cuts to Theon watching his uncle from a distance. He waits for Euron to be alone.

 

**INT. QUEEN’S CHAMBERS**

 

Cersei pushes out, she doesn’t scream, she breathes heavily. Her hand falls on the sheets and she crumbles it in her palms as the pain surges through her, we see Qyburn!Arya tending to her, wiping the sweat off her brow.

 

The scene cuts to outside the Red Keep.

 

**EXT. RED KEEP**

 

Podrick and Gendry stealthily knock guards out rather than killing them, they will not fight unless they have to. It draws less attention. They hear fighting in the throne room and peer inside to see the Hound fighting the Mountain.

 

The Hound is putting in more effort than his older brother.

 

GENDRY

Come on Pod.

 

PODRICK

He needs help.

 

GENDRY

It isn’t our fight, we have to find Arya.

 

PODRICK

But-

 

GENDRY

You can stay and die or you can help me find her.

 

Podrick reluctantly follows Gendry up the stairs.

 

**INT. QUEEN’S CHAMBERS**

 

Cersei is exhausted, but with one last push the baby comes out. Its premature. Qyburn!Arya washes the blood off the baby and warps him in a cloth.

 

CERSEI

Is it a boy or a girl?

 

Qyburn!Arya puts the baby in a makeshift bassinet.

 

CERSEI

Qyburn, is it a boy or a girl? Let me hold them.

 

Qyburn walks to the door and bars it behind him. Cersei suddenly feels a foreboding, she tries to get up, but she is too weak. Qyburn does not move, he watches as Cersei takes her time to weakly walk to the bassinet. She holds the child to her breast, the camera sees the horror on Cersei’s face when she realizes the child has died. Cersei lays the child back down in the bassinet, her face contorts, it is filled with anger.

 

When she turns to face Qyburn we see Arya with a smile across her face, Cersei’s mouth drops, her eyes are wide with horror.

 

CERSEI

You little bitch.

 

Arya throws Qyburn’s garbs to the side, she reveals her armor and her weapons. Arya approaches Cersei, Cersei tries to claw at her, but Arya dodges it and Cersei falls to the floor.

 

Arya crouches over Cersei’s back and takes the queen’s head in her hands and turns it so she can whisper to Cersei.

 

ARYA

‘We have another wolf’

 

Cersei listens, unsure as to what she means at first.

 

ARYA

‘Where is the beast?’

 

Arya moves her hand to Cersei’s neck. She will not use a blade, she means to choke the life out of Cersei

 

ARYA

‘Ser Ilyn, do me the honor.’

 

Cersei realizes what Arya has been referring to. The incident on the Kingsroad many years ago. Cersei is too weak to fight back. We see as she gasps for breath, her veins visible, her eyes round.

 

ARYA

Valar morghulis…

 

Arya feels for a pulse, Cersei is dead. Arya walks over her corpse and the scene cuts to the fire in the tunnels spreading below the Red Keep. Further and further.

 

Arya steps out of the room and into the corridor, just as she does a sword is put to the small of her back. Arya is ready to accept her fate, she turns and Strickland, a stranger to her, looks at her with wide eyes, he seems unmoving, then suddenly his sword falls from his hand and clanks to the floor and Strickland follows it.

 

Behind him emerges Jaqen.

 

JAQEN

A girl needs to be more careful.

 

ARYA

What are you doing here?

 

JAQEN

Fulfilling my promise. I shall take this man’s face, the man who is the Captain of the Golden Company.

 

ARYA

You’re going to take them to the North?  


JAQEN

Yes, sweet girl. Now go and find your friend and head for the docks, I shall meet you on the ship and we shall sail to your king brother.

 

Arya nods and runs off. She follows the sound of steel and finds the Hound fighting his brother, she hesitates to step in, but he sees her and nearly gets his head broken in.

 

SANDOR

Get out of here girl!

 

ARYA

He was on my list.

 

Arya runs in and helps the Hound. For a while they are pushing Gregor back until he kicks at the Hound sending him against a pillar, the Hound is down for a moment slowly collecting himself. Arya is being pushed back further and further until she stabs him through the hand with her Needle. He drops his sword and takes both of his hands and pulls Arya up by the neck, choking her.

 

We watch from Sandor’s point of view. He mumbles something. Arya’s life is slowly being taken from her body, when suddenly Nymeria jump on the Mountain. He drops Arya. She chokes for breath and the Hound gets to his feet using his sword to help balance him. We see Gregor’s helm fall off revealing what is underneath.

 

SANDOR

What happened to you?

 

Gregor groans and looks at Sandor with bloodshot eyes. The three of them form a triangle around the Mountain and charge at him. Nymeria and the Hound hold him down and wrestle with him. Arya takes Needle and shoves it through Gregor’s eye.

 

The Hound takes that moment to shove his sword through Gregor’s chest, piercing it through his heart as Nymeria bites at his throat ripping it out.

 

They back away and watch as the Mountain bleeds out, his body twitches. The Hound walks up to the Mountain and pulls his sword out. He stands to his brother’s side and brings his sword down and cuts off Gregor’s head.

 

The three of them leave.

 

ARYA

We have to head for the docks.

 

SANDOR

What about the boat?

 

ARYA

Trust me.

 

As they run to the corner they nearly bump into Gendry and Podrick.

 

GENDRY

Arya!

 

ARYA

What are you doing here, stupid?

 

GENDRY

We’re rescuing you.

 

SANDOR

Your little girlfriend just helped me kill my brother, I don’t think she needs you rescuing her.

 

GENDRY

You killed the Mountain?

 

Arya shakes her head and pulls at Gendry’s arm.

 

ARYA

We have to go before they leave without us.

 

**EXT. DECK OF EURON GREYJOY’S SHIP**

 

The ship is filled with merry men, Theon steps on unnoticed. He stands in the center looking at Euron from where he is.

 

THEON

Uncle Euron!

 

Euron blinks and looks down at the deck from the bridge of the ship, then he smiles and leans on the rail.

 

EURON

Nephew! It’s so nice to see you. Although, I thought you’d be wetter from your swim.

 

THEON  
I challenge you to a duel.

  


EURON

Oh? Well, step aside men. Make room. I’m going to kill my nephew.

 

Euron jumps from the bridge of the ship to the deck.

 

We are given a scene in the tunnels of the Red Keep as the fire spreads into a vaulted room.

 

Then we cut to the docks as Arya, the Hound, Podrick, Gendry and Nymeria. They see Theon and Euron dueling. Arya stands there for a moment deciding whether or not to help Theon, eventually she runs over to him.

 

The Hound stops Gendry and Podrick from running after her.

 

SANDOR

She can take care of herself.

 

**EXT. EURON’S SHIP**

 

EURON

What’s this? Having another woman come and rescue you?

 

THEON

Arya, you have to leave.

 

Euron and Theon circle each other and then Euron lunges on Theon and punches him, Theon is pushed against the mast of the ship and Euron swats Needle out of Arya’s hand knocking it near Theon, he cuts her sword belt and the dagger falls from Arya. She is disarmed.

 

EURON

You don’t look like a southerner and no girls on Pyke have pretty eyes like you.

 

He inches closer as Arya backs away. But he’s quick to grab a her, he puts his hand around her face and squishes her cheeks together in his hand.

 

EURON

I bet you look good in a dress.

 

He sniffs at her.

 

EURON

I bet that dress would like nice on the floor.

 

 

Arya's eyes are full of rage, but something catches her gaze and she smiles. 

Before Euron can try to lick at her Theon grabs Needle and sticks him with the pointy end. Needle goes up from the back of Euron’s neck to his mouth, he tries to grab the sword as Theon lets go of it. Arya reaches forward and pulls Needle out and Euron chokes on his blood and falls on the deck of his ship.

 

The camera circles around Arya and Theon as Euron’s men approaches them. As they are five feet from both the men bow to Theon, they bend their knees.

  


THEON

We have to go.

 

IRONBORN  
Where to, Your Grace?

 

THEON

The North, and I am not your king. Yara is your queen.

 

Theon bends down and takes Arya’s dagger. He walks over to her and hands it to her. She holds it and he doesn’t let go until she looks at him. She gives him a nod and he returns it. She’s forgiven him.

They are given just a moment before we see and hear the reflection of green fire behind them. We see a shot of the Red Keep being engulfed by Wildfire. Arya had indirectly caused the castle to burn. 

 

Arya leaves and finds her group. Strickland!Jaqen stands on the rail of his ship.

 

STRICKLAND!JAQEN

Hurry, the city’s going to burn and my men aren’t burning with it.

 

They get on his ship and we hear some of Strickland’s men complain to him.

 

GOLDEN COMPANY MAN 1

We have never broken a contract.

 

STRICKLAND

Euron Greyjoy is dead, is he not, girl?  


ARYA

He is dead and his nephew commands his ship.

 

STRICKLAND

Then we have not broken our contract, where does he wish to sail?  
  
ARYA   
North.

 

Jaqen gives her a nod as Strickland and goes to command his company to head North.

 

We see Theon’s ship sail beside’s Arya’s. Theon has the dragonbinder on his ship and hers has ten thousand men following it. The ships sail ahead of the camera heading for the North. End of episode 3.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a few days until "episode 4." My process is usually seeing two characters interact in my head, then I see if it will fit the plot. Right now I have a scene with Tormund and Jaime in mind when Jaime makes it to Winterfell. There will be less Arya + co. in the next chapter, the next chapter will be shorter and will mainly focus on setting up the big action sequence before the "last episode." Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. I know there was some unnecessary stuff and I tried to go back and cut more, I originally had 78 pages, but cut two pages worth of bullshit for what is now published. 
> 
> I originally planned to kill Theon off when he fights Euron (Theon would have won regardless), but I didn't think it would be fitting for him to die in King's Landing. So Theon lives. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the kind comments and the honest comments are welcomed as well. :)


	4. Soon Comes the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (a short chapter)
> 
> The winter comes for the Dreadfort.  
> Tensions arise at the Eyrie.  
> A promise to Arya is fulfilled.  
> Jaime and Bronn reach Winterfell.  
> Sansa and Daenerys meet in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter where I try to tie loose ends as best I can. The next will take longer to be written I think. I'm not very good at battle scenes, but episode 5 is the episode before the finale so it will have to be action-packed. This chapter is mainly dialogue to catch everyone up and get everyone united. I can't remember for sure if I fixed all the inconsistencies with this chapter, but oh well, It is very late as I post this and I'll fix it if it needs fixing, but not now. :P

 

**EXT. WEIRWOOD AT RIVERRUN**

 

Bran wakes from his vision when a raven flies overhead toward the holdfast behind him. The maester receives the bird and reads the letter, he mentions something about grain and food and excuse himself from Sam’s presence to speak to Edmure Tully. We see the mountain of books Samwell has read through and a larger mountain of books he has not. Half from the Citadel where he stole them from and half from the library at Riverrun. The scene fades into the fire and we fade back from a fire that is burning at the Eyrie.

 

**INT. EYRIE COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

 

Tyrion raises his eyes at Daenerys. She is just to his left. Davos leans against a wall, while Missandei and Brienne stay close to their ladies. Sansa watches from the other end of the table waiting for someone to speak as the other lords and ladies do. Her eyes challenge Tyrion to speak, the first to speak will lose that challenge and even if he isn’t the first to speak Tyrion loses anyway. But he waits for Daenerys to speak.

 

DAENERYS

I forgive you for failing me as a battle commander. That isn’t who you are. I’d forgive you if you failed at negotiating with a stranger, but Cersei is not a stranger.

 

TYRION

She is my sister.

 

DAENERYS

Yet, despite everything she has lied to you and betrayed my trust.

 

Sansa lets out a slight laugh. Eyes are on her, but she doesn’t cower from the moment.

 

DAENERYS

What is so amusing, Lady Stark?

 

SANSA

What did you expect? Cersei Lannister would never help anyone unless it benefits her. Does helping you benefit her?

 

Daenerys looks to Tyrion.

  
  


DAENERYS

Perhaps I’ve chosen the wrong Hand. It seems Lady Stark knows your own kin better than you do.

 

This is the last straw for Tyrion. He loves his queen and respects her, but this is different. He feels as if Tywin is wearing Daenerys’s skin and he takes the pin off his chest and slams it on the table.

 

TYRION

Then take your damned pin and find someone who believes in your cause as much as I do. I’ve gone against my family not just because of what sort of people they are, but because I believe in you. Might I suggest Jon Snow?

 

He scoots out of his chair and walks out of the room, Sansa watches him pass her at the corner of her eye.

 

The camera cuts to a wide shot of the room, we see Daenerys pick up the pin, we hear every step of her march down the room as she places the pin in front of Sansa.

 

**INT. EYRIE THRONE ROOM**

 

Tyrion is looking up at the Arryn throne when Sansa descends down the steps, he’s been here for a handful of minutes.

 

He sees the Hand’s pin between her fingers, she plays with it as she approaches him.

 

TYRION

Have you come to tell me that I’m to be burnt alive for the stupid behavior I’ve exhibited or are you here to tell me that she’s asking me to go back, apologize and be her Hand again?

 

SANSA

Neither.

 

Tyrion looks up at her slight terrified of what that might mean.

 

TYRION

Are you the Hand?

 

Sansa smiles.

 

SANSA  
No. Forgive me for my outburst. I wasn’t mocking you. It’s just… what made you think Cersei would do anything like that?

 

TYRION

My father once told me that a man puts the needs of his family before the whims and wishes of his children. I thought perhaps with Cersei’s boasting of learning from our father she actually did learn from him.

 

SANSA

But you were wrong?  


TYRION

Terribly wrong.

 

Sansa sits on the edge of the closed Moon Door and gestures for him to sit beside her, he does.

 

SANSA

Do you want to know how I got this?

 

TYRION

Do tell. I recall leaving it on my end of the table.

 

SANSA

She walked all the way over to me and placed it in front of me on the table.

 

TYRION

So she did offer you the chance to be her Hand.

 

SANSA

No. She only placed it there. She wanted to see what I would do.

 

TYRION

Why would she do that?

 

SANSA

She’s learning the ways of Westeros.

  
  
TYRION

I suppose it's harder here than in Essos. Back there the people who would try to kill you were strangers and enemies,  
here they are your closest friends, your family, even the person you love.

 

SANSA

Here.

 

Sansa fastens the pin back on Tyrion’s doublet.

 

SANSA

If she’s smart she’ll make sure she has you in her council.

 

TYRION

She is smart, despite what you might believe. Westeros is just different.

 

SANSA  
When you mentioned Jon earlier-

 

TYRION

It was in poor taste.

 

SANSA  
I only want to know if Jon is blinded by whatever is going on between them or if his following her is a   
decision he came to on his own accord. I want to know for the good of the people here and the North.

 

TYRION

I can’t speak for your brother or cousin or whatever he is to you. But I do believe in her.

 

SANSA  
Truly?   


TYRION

Truly.

  
  
  
  


**EXT. WINTERFELL**

 

Bronn and Jaime are on a hill that overlooks Winterfell, even from where they stand they see the dragon looming over the castle like a great giant cat sleeping in her bed.

 

BRONN

I can’t fucking wait for this war to be over. I’m going to go south, find a beautiful girl and find a castle to die in.

 

JAIME

That’s if we make it out of here alive.

 

BRONN  
I don’t know about you, but I’m a man who prides himself on survival, so I’ll live out my days and die a miserable fart   
with a woman on my cock. Now are we going to stare at that dragon until we freeze our asses off?

 

JAIME

Freezing our asses off is better than being burned alive.

 

BRONN

I’d rather be warm than frozen.

 

**EXT. THE DREADFORT**

 

Beric wakes Grey Worm in the middle of the night or the day. It’s hard to tell as the harsh winds have thickened the snowfall and darkened the sky. They walk down aisles of Unsullied.

 

BERIC

How is the weather fairing you, Grey Worm?

 

GREY WORM

I do not like it much. This snow… I never knew it existed.

 

BERIC

It must be beautiful in Essos then.

 

GREY WORM

Not if you are born a slave.

 

**INT. WINTERFELL**

 

Jaime and Bronn make it through the gates and are sent to the Great Hall. Jorah, Jon, and Tormund are there with Maester Wolkan. They’re around a table looking grim.

 

BRONN

Who died?

 

Jorah looks over to them and other gazes follow.

 

JON

What are you doing here?

 

JAIME  
My sister-

 

JORAH

We got the letter you sent from Riverrun.

 

JAIME  
Right. Well, we’re here to help.

 

TORMUND

Just the two of you?

 

BRONN  
Aye, just the two of us.

 

JON

We’ll take all the help we can get, thank you both. Maester Wolkan have a servant bring them warm meals.

 

JAIME

If there’s anything else we can do to help?

 

JORAH

Unless you can bring us the men your sister promised I don’t see any way you can help us.

  
  
  
  
  


**EXT. DREADFORT**

 

It's late at night or day (again it is hard to tell with the storm the Others bring with them). Beric looks for Grey Worm and they head outside. They can hear the wings and screech of undead Viserion coming from a distance. They squint and in the far distance they see a large body of dead men marching toward the Dreadfort.

 

They look to each other and ready their men. But there's another noise in the air. Grey Worm yells something in his language and Beric does too.

 

BERIC

Shields up!

 

Arrows reign on them, those who survive are chased away as undead Viserion breathes fire on them.

 

Grey Worm pushes Beric forwards

 

GREY WORM

We keep moving forward. We cannot let ourselves be cornered inside.

 

Beric agrees and they head to the field. They fight through bodies of the army. They take down one White Walker and it shatters two dozen undead.

 

BERIC

Kill the the White Walkers.

 

They pass this information to their soldiers and we see as the armies clash. Little by little each White Walker is taken down. The Night King breathes fire on the dead and the living carelessly.

 

We see Beric and Grey Worm navigate through the ocean of wights, waves of bodies push against them. They take down the last White Walker after a while, but the undead army keeps coming.

 

BERIC

That one. We need to kill him.

 

Grey Worm looks to where Beric has pointed, they're behind a tree as they catch their breath, every now and then they stab a wight.

 

BERIC

We kill him we kill them all.

 

GREY WORM

We do not have a dragon.

 

BERIC

Jon Snow does and so does your queen

 

They move back into the battlefield and Beric urges Grey Worm to flee and call for Jon.

 

GREY WORM

I cannot leave my brothers.

 

BERIC

If you do not leave you we are all dead.

 

They both stop talking when a giant runs toward them. Beric stands his ground.

 

BERIC

I have died and lived and lived and died for far too long. It's my time now.

 

Grey Worm does not say anything, he barely knows this Lord Beric, but he has shown bravery where men would cower.

 

Beric moves his hand down his sword and it comes alive with fire. He readies himself, side faced, both hands on the hilt of his sword.

 

BERIC

Lord of Light, come to us in our darkness, cast your light upon us… for the night is dark and full of terrors…

 

We watch as Grey Worm and Beric fight the hoarde of wights, we hear the high pitched sound of steel sing and nothing else for a while, there is no music, only the steady sound of buzzing in our ears and suddenly the sound returns. First the sound of the wights and of the feet, breath, steal and battle cries.

 

Beric backs up to only bump his back against Grey Worms. He gives a groan and pushes the young man away.

 

BERIC

Leave now before it is too late.

 

Grey Worm stumbles on his feet, he turns to watch as Beric defeats all the wights only to find himself face to face with a giant. He returns to his stance, gripping tighter to the hilt of his sword. He mouths something, perhaps a name, but whatever it was those were his last words. The Giant swats him away like a fly after Beric stabs him in the eye. Beric falls onto a spear killing him instantly.

 

The camera returns to Grey Worm who has found fear, not in death, but in losing more of his brothers in arms. He finds a horse and rides for Winterfell.

 

The scene is brought back to Beric, we see his eyepatch has fallen off, the camera begins to zoom out and away from him slowly, both the living and the dead trample over him and the fallen men he lays atop.

 

**INT. DRAGONSTONE THRONE ROOM**

 

Vary stands at the head of the hall but does not sit on the throne, he walks down to meet Yara, Tyenne and their handful of ironborn. Behind him are two Unsullied and three Dothraki guards.

 

YARA  
Where is she?

  


VARYS

I’m afraid she’s not here.

 

TYENNE  
Then where is she, spider?

 

VARYS

I’m afraid she’s at the Vale.

 

YARA

Why is she there?

 

VARYS

Why are you here? You have no ships and no army.

 

YARA

Once I kill my uncle-

 

VARYS

Your uncle is dead, so let me ask again. Why are you here?

 

Yara and Tyenne look at each other, Yara realizes, though she isn’t certain, that Theon might be the one that killed Euron. She turns to her Ironborn.

 

YARA  
We head to Pyke. We head home and I take what is mine.

  
  


**INT. WINTERFELL GREAT HALL**

 

It is early in the morning. We see Jaime and Bronn are eating. Bronn is wolfing down his food while Jaime barely touches his. At the high table is Jorah Mormont and a few other northernmen.

 

BRONN

Why are you sulking? We’ve been here two days and you’re still sulking, aren’t we?

 

JAIME  
All I got was a thank you.

 

BRONN

What did you want him to do? Suck your dick and then say thank you?

 

Before Jaime can answer Tormund sits down at their table. They look at him in silence for a moment.

 

TORMUND

You said your sister was the queen.

 

JAIME

Yes?  


TORMUND

You’re not an imp and you’re missing a hand, if you’re her brother you’re the one that fucks her then.

 

Jaime doesn’t know what to say, but Bronn snorts into his wine cup.

 

JAIME

Do Wildlings not have a sense of-

 

TORMUND

It’s fine. We can’t choose who we love, sometimes it's a bad thing and sometimes it’s a good thing.

 

BRONN

Who’s the lucky lady who got a crazy looking fuck like you to fall in love with her?

 

TORMUND

Big blonde bear of a woman with beautiful blue eyes. She can fight too. Wields a sword and wears armor.

 

BRONN  
Are you talking about Brienne of Tarth?

 

TORMUND

Aye, you know her too?

 

Bronn laughs spitting out some of his food, he gives Jaime a hard pat on the back.

 

BRONN

‘Ser’ Jaime here actually knows your lady.

 

TORMUND

Aye?

 

Jaime takes a moment to keep his composure at this utter nonsense.

 

JAIME  
We’ve known each other a while. She’s like a sister to me.

 

There’s a sudden silence as they watch Tormund stand from his seat. He stares deep into Jaime’s eyes.

 

TORMUND

So, you like her too?

 

However, before anyone can react the doors open. A bannerman helps Grey Worm into the room, he looks cold and sick. His lips are chapped from the ride that got him to Winterfell.

 

TORMUND

Call for Jon!

 

Jaime gestures for Bronn to do so and Bronn has no problem with doing so and leaves the room in search of Jon Snow. Jorah approaches Grey Worm and offers him his cloak. Grey Worm takes it and looks up with exhausted eyes. Tormund take a warm drink from one of the other tables and gives it to Grey Worm.

JORAH

Grey Worm?

 

TORMUND

Drink.

 

Grey Worm reaches for the cup, his hands shake and his lips tremble. The warm liquid welcomes him back to life.

 

JAIME

What happened?

 

Grey Worm looks at the stranger, Jaime, and then looks at Jorah and Tormund. He thinks for a moment and drinks once more, a longer sip, a gulp. He places his cup down and steadies his hands and voice before he speaks. Jon Snow has just entered the room with Bronn and Maester Wolkan.

 

GREY WORM

We lost.

 

The camera pans away showing the room of men around the soldier. Jon has many questions, but he does not ask them. Tormund has many questions, but he does not ask them. No one speaks or moves and for a moment no one breathes.

 

**EXT. DECK OF STRICKLAND’S SHIP**

 

It is midday. The Hound and Arya sit with Nymeria at a table above deck, they are eat chicken, fruit, and bread. The Hound is drinking the finest wine he has tasted in weeks, while Arya sits forward with her elbows on her knees and her hands folded together under her chin. She is watching Gendry and Podrick training while keeping an eye on Jaqen still disguised as Strickland.

 

Gendry knocks Podrick’s sword out of his hand for the third time since they began their spar.

 

GENDRY

You can’t be afraid of me, Podrick. There are worse things out there. If you want to survive you have to be willing to get hurt.

 

PODRICK

It isn’t you I’m afraid of, it’s that warhammer of yours.

 

Gendry sighs and puts his warhammer over his shoulder and allows Pod to pick up his sword again. This warhammer is not the same as the one Gendry had when he saw Davos. This warhammer is a simple weapon made with good steel.

 

Podrick picks up his sword and stands the way he has learned to stand according to Brienne. The Hound snorts as he watches Podrick. Despite his new attire he looks almost the same.

 

SANDOR

What are you doing?

 

PODRICK

My stance.

 

SANDOR

No, that’s not your stance. You’re too little for that.

 

PODRICK

I beg your pardon, ser, but this is what Lady Brienne taught me.

 

Gendry and Podrick pause for a moment to listen to the Hound’s wisdom, Nymeria crawls under the table and rests while Arya listens while her eye follows Strickland.

 

SANDOR

Are you as tall as Brienne of fucking Tarth?

 

PODRICK

No.

 

SANDOR

Are you as tall as me?

 

PODRICK

No.

 

SANDOR

Then what are you doing standing as if you were.

 

The Hound turns to look at Arya.

 

SANDOR

Girl. Teach that boy to fight.

 

ARYA

Why should I?

 

SANDOR

I’m too tall and the other one uses a hammer. You use a sword.

 

ARYA

My sword isn’t like that sword.

 

SANDOR

It doesn’t matter, the only way he’ll learn is if he fights someone closer to his height. Your Needle isn’t as intimidating as Gendry’s hammer.

 

Arya stands, but she walks past them.

 

ARYA

I’ll train you in a bit, Pod.

 

GENDRY

Where are you going?

 

Arya does not answer, she goes below deck where she saw Strickland go. She follows him down, but he already knows she is behind him.

 

STRICKLAND  
You want to know where we’re headed?

 

ARYA

Yes.

 

STRICKLAND

We’re headed north as you wished. I’m going to help your brother, as you wished. What else does Arya Stark need to know?

 

ARYA

Arya Stark wants to know if she will make it in time to fight alongside her brother.

 

STRICKLAND  
You are going to White Harbor with your friends.

 

ARYA

What do you mean? You’re not marching with us?

 

STRICKLAND  
I have other plans.

 

ARYA

You said-

 

STRICKLAND  
You don’t know me, girl. I am Captain Strickland of the Golden Company. But for a moment say that you do know me, do you trust me?

 

ARYA

No.

  


STRICKLAND

Smart. But try again. Do you trust me as you trusted your old friend at Harrenhal?  


ARYA

I don’t know.

 

STRICKLAND

You best make your mind up girl.

 

ARYA

Will I see you in the battlefield?

 

STRICKLAND

Arya Stark should not be in the battle. If you sews all winter we will surely find her when  
the spring thaws come with a needle locked tight between her frozen fingers.

 

Arya says nothing, but listens.

 

STRICKLAND

Do you understand? There is no place on the battlefield for you, Arya Stark.

 

ARYA

Yes.

 

Arya returns above deck and goes straight to Podrick who is sitting with the Hound and Gendry. She wants to rid her thoughts from her mind for a while.

 

ARYA

If you want to learn, I need you standing.

 

GENDRY

You need him?

 

Arya and Podrick seem to ignore this comment, but the Hound catches it and only looks at Gendry.

 

ARYA  
Show me how you stand.

 

Podrick shows her. He looks fine, but she walks to him, Gendry watching closely as she moves her hands to his hand fixes the way he holds his sword.

 

ARYA

Your sword is your arm.

 

She walks to her spot and gestures for Podrick to attack her, he does, and she moves with swift grace out of his way and she whips his shin with Needle. He falls on his knees and lets out a small groan of pain.

 

ARYA

Every hurt is a lesson, that is what my-

 

Arya does not finish what she says, Podrick is already back on his feet. She gives him a smile, she is impressed. Podrick is flushed and tries not to look so taken aback by the small gesture he had just shown her, she was proud of him, even if it was just for getting up quicker than she expected, but Gendry takes this another way and leans forward on his chair.

 

Gendry’s elbows are on his knees, his hands folded under his chin, he watches as Arya and Podrick spar.

 

**EXT. WHITE HARBOR**

 

Arya, her friends and Nymeria are going up the road north to Winterfell. Halfway down the road they see a red heap on the ground. The Hound raises a hand and gets off his horse, Nymeria follows him and sniffs the clothes. The Hound turns holding the fine red clothing, but his expression changes when he looks behind Arya. She turns, her dagger drawn out.

 

An old woman with a balding head of white hair stands naked behind them.

 

ARYA

Are you alright?

 

The Hound walks up to them and Arya takes the woman’s garbs and places them over her.

  


RED WOMAN

Some children thought it would be a laugh to see an old woman be humiliated.

 

ARYA

I’ll see they’re punished for it.

 

RED WOMAN

It is alright, I’m used to it.

 

Gendry and Arya look at the woman, they seem to feel a sort of deja vu feeling as if they know her.

 

GENDRY

Do I know you?

 

RED WOMAN

You’ve seen me bare, do you think you know me?

 

Gendry does not answer, he feels embarrassed, but Arya is still suspicious.

 

ARYA

Who are you?

 

RED WOMAN

It is not important. What is important is that you bring me with you.

 

ARYA

We can’t we’re going to-

 

RED WOMAN

To Winterfell to help King Jon defeat the Great Other.

 

ARYA

How did you know?

 

RED WOMAN

The Lord of Light has guided me back to you, Arya Stark. I had promised we would meet again.

 

Arya knew a red witch, but she was young and beautiful. This woman was years older than the red witch, how could it be?

 

SANDOR

Lord of Light? You’re a priestess?

 

RED WOMAN

You’ve been touched by fire.

 

Sandor sneers at her comment.

 

RED WOMAN

Not your face, ser. Your eyes, you saw a vision in the fire. Did you not?

 

SANDOR

Aye. I saw a vision. I was with the Brotherhood when I saw it.

 

Arya turns to look at him wanting to ask why he was with them, but she doesn’t speak. The Red Woman has a smile on her face, not an evil one, but a warm one.

 

RED WOMAN

How is Thoros of Myr?

 

The Hound is baffled at how she knows so much for a moment, but simply replies.

 

SANDOR

He’s dead.

 

Her expression drops, she seems saddened by this and Arya extends a hand to her. The Red Woman looks at it almost hesitant, but she knows that this is her only way to Winterfell in the hands of a very dark and dangerous girl. She takes Arya’s hand and gets on the horse and Arya rides in front of her taking the reigns and riding north again.

 

**INT. EYRIE COUNCIL CHAMBER**

 

The scene opens with Daenerys’s hand on Tyrion’s shoulder, he looks grim. She walks away off screen and we see him pour himself wine as the camera pans down the table to show the message: Cersei Lannister is dead along with her husband Euron. The Red Keep is in ashes, but the city still stands.

 

TYRION

Where do whores go?

 

He takes a sip of wine, the room is empty for him.

 

**INT. EYRIE THRONE ROOM**

 

Tyrion finds himself drunk as he descends the steps. Davos is looking down the Moon Door.

 

TYRION

Trying to see how far it goes?

 

DAVOS

Pardon, my lord. I was lost in my thoughts.

 

TYRION

As am I.

 

DAVOS

You are drunk.

 

TYRION

As I should be.

 

DAVOS

I’m sorry, my lord. I heard about your sister.

 

Tyrion laughs and nearly falls over through the Moon Door, Davos catches him and sits him on the ground before attempting to close the Moon Door all the way.

 

TYRION

No, no. Don’t, not all the way. I want to see.

 

DAVOS

Very well.

 

Davos sits beside him and they look through the slit. Cold air comes through it, they can see the snowy mountain tops.

  
  


TYRION

I don’t understand why it is that I am so distraught over that bitch’s death? Perhaps I’m resentful of whoever got to take the life from her eyes.

 

DAVOS

Perhaps.

 

TYRION

Or perhaps it is because as the days go by there are lesser and lesser Lannisters.

 

Tyrion pauses and slumps his shoulders. His voice more serious, more low.

 

TYRION

There was no mention of Jaime in the letter. I can’t imagine a world where Jaime is alive and our sister is dead.   
Truly, I feel sorrow that Cersei is gone. She was beautiful and in her way she was smart.  
She suffered because of my father and suffered because I took him away.

 

DAVOS

You blame yourself for all of that?  


TYRION

I do. Cersei was like me. A product of a cold man. She wanted him to love her the way he loved Jaime and I wanted the same, but neither of us got it.

 

DAVOS

A father’s love is important, I wish I had the time to give it to my son.

 

TYRION

Was he your only son?

 

DAVOS

When I left my wife for Stannis’s cause she might have been pregnant, but I do not know. We are old now and chances for a child are slim, but I miss home.

 

TYRION

Do you plan to go home then? When this is all over?  


DAVOS

Aye. I plan to see my wife and live the rest of our days out.

 

TYRION

And if a lord were to call upon you?

 

DAVOS

That I cannot say.

 

TYRION

What about Jon Snow?

 

DAVOS

I believe in Jon with all my heart. He is my king, but my heart and my life are pledged to my wife.

 

TYRION

My sister would have had your head for saying something like that.

 

The pair laugh for a moment and the scene ends.

 

**INT. SANSA’S CHAMBER**

 

A knock comes to Sansa’s door and she beckons them in, Brienne opens the door and closes it behind Daenerys. Sansa looks over her shoulder at Daenerys. She is watching Drogon from the balcony.

 

DAENERYS

I hope he does not frighten you.

 

SANSA

I’ve seen beasts, your dragon is not one of them.

 

The pair stare out as Drogon flies past the moon’s view and through the snowy mountain lands of the Eyrie.

 

DAENERYS

I have had Martell bastards, Olenna Tyrell, a Lannister, and ironborn on my council and many more. But I have never had a Stark.

 

SANSA  
You have Jon. He is still Stark, even if he isn’t really my brother.

 

DAENERYS

Jon is a battle commander, you are not.

 

SANSA  
I may surprise you.

 

Daenerys smiles at Sansa in a sort of girlish manner and Sansa returns the smile. They continue to speak in the moonlight.

 

DAENERYS

I do not know if Yara Greyjoy is alive or Ellaria. Without them my council is ruled by men. I need you.

 

SANSA  
You need me?

 

DAENERYS

Luck was in my favor when it decided that you would be on my side. I fear that if you were the opposing queen then  
I would have already lost. You are of Westeros and you are right in what you said. I know nothing of its politics.

 

Sansa continues to listen, her eyes return to Drogon as he flies through the air.

 

DAENERYS  
If you have not put your trust in me yet, Lady Stark, just keep in mind that we will have time to know each other   
and if you find me worthy of your trust and hold the same values as I do then a seat waits for you in my royal council.

 

Daenerys leaves the room and Brienne asks permission to enter, Sansa gives her permission.

 

BRIENNE  
My lady, may I ask why the Daenerys asked to see you?

 

Sansa sits at her bureau.

 

SANSA

She is Queen Daenerys and she asked me to join her council.

 

BRIENNE

Have you accepted?

 

SANSA

No. There isn’t time to talk of an after until we know there will be.

 

BRIENNE

But if there is?  


Sansa looks at Brienne curiously.

 

BRIENNE  
Pardon, my lady. I have just been thinking of my father in Tarth.

 

SANSA

I understand, my lady. If you wish to visit him now-

 

BRIENNE

No, perhaps after the war when I know you will be safe.

 

SANSA

Thank you, Brienne. For all that you’ve done for me and my sister.

 

BRIENNE

It was a pleasure, my lady. I shall dismiss myself and allow you to rest.

 

SANSA

Goodnight.

 

BRIENNE

Goodnight, my lady.

  


**EXT. RIVERRUN**

 

Bran is outside by a tree, he is looking into the past but for the moment has exhausted himself. Meera walks to him hoping to stay silent as she moves him into the castle.

BRAN

I’m sorry.

 

Meera does not respond.

 

BRAN

Meera, I want you to know that if you hadn’t helped me we would be dead.

 

She continues to be silent until they are in his chambers. Before she leaves Bran speaks again.

 

BRAN

I am not Brandon Stark anymore, not the way you knew me. I am more than just that cripple boy.

 

MEERA  
That cripple boy? That cripple boy was worth a hundred times what you a worth! He had a beating heart. We cared for him. He is dead.

 

BRAN  
I feel the sting in my heart when I think of them.

 

MEERA

I do not feel a sting. I feel more. A pain you cannot even imagine.

 

BRAN

Do you think I can’t feel pain? Do you think I don’t know suffering?

 

Meera grabs bran by the shirt and pulls his face close to his, her eyes are intense and full of rage.

 

MEERA  
Seeing it is not the same as feeling it, Three Eyed Raven. Pain is missing someone   
more than you ever loved them because you never got the chance.

 

She pushes him back on his seat gently and leaves the room, Sam walks in past her.

 

SAM

Bran.

 

Bran comes to and looks groggy as he stares up at Sam.

 

SAM

I found it.

 

Sam hands the book to Bran. It is bound by wood rather than leeather. The wood is pale, and as Bran touches it his body seizes as a new vision comes, we see Meera stop at the door and go to him as she and Sam hold him still. It is a powerful vision. His body is limp, but he is alive.

 

**INT. SNOWY CAVE**

 

A man works in a cave. He is forging something in the fire. We hear a hammer sing against steel and we watch closer as the man continues to forge a sword.

 

A hooded figure which we can only assume is a woman enters, from the angle we see her we know there are harsh winds outside, it is dark, but it is the morning and it is winter.

 

He only looks up at her briefly and smiles. From this smile we can gather that he knows her, he is happy to see her and she is a welcome presence.

 

He speaks a few words in a language we have never heard before. The Old Tongue, spoken by the First Men. After he speaks the camera draws back to show the stretch of the small cave. We see Bran walk toward the couple.

 

Bran watches close by on the other side of the stranger, we see that there is a deep spring inside of the cave, he tempers with the water, but at the touch of the water the sword begins to turn brittle and when he pulls it out, the sword breaks.

 

The man sighs and the woman puts her finger on his chin and makes him look up at her, he gives her a smile which is mixed with some sadness.

He says a few words to her in the Old Tongue and then he says her name.

 

MAN  
Nissa Nissa.

 

The man smiles and the scene cuts to black. End of episode 4.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just realized I've been spelling "wights" wrong and spelling it as "wigts" I think I corrected most of it in this chapter, I don't really care to misspell anything else, but for some reason that got to me haha.


	5. The Night that Never Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Long Night is upon us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The chapter is split in two for different endings. 5A = Happy Ending, 5B = Bittersweet Ending-- endings are based around Arya/Gendry)   
> I've written the endings (and will do an epilogue for each ending soon) but I won't be posting them until next week because it's getting really tedious to format this on here. 
> 
> Also, I know they're all starting to fast travel everywhere in this chapter and it's getting super sloppy, it's going to get super fanfiction-y, that's mostly because I've started to run out of material to put in between everything and I am wholly sorry for that. This is the best I, personally, could come up with and I feel really bad because a lot of you have stuck around and I feel like I've failed you guys, but I'll finish this. Anyway, thank you all for the support. 
> 
> Be warned, there will be a couple of inconsistencies.

**INT. OUTSIDE THE EYRIE COUNCIL CHAMBER**

 

The camera stays on the closed door, we hear silence followed by footsteps. The doors open, Brienne emerges from them. Behind her we see Daenerys, Davos, Lady Anya, Lord Royce, and Tyrion. 

 

The camera follows Brienne and switches to watch her from behind as she walks down the corridor. All we hear are her footsteps. The camera points down at a spiral stairway as Brienne climbs it, again her footsteps are all we hear. 

 

The camera returns behind her as she knocks on Robin Arryn’s door. 

 

ROBIN

Enter.

 

Brienne opens the door to show Robyn and Sansa are sitting together by his window, they were talking, but now are not. Robin has a smile on his face, he likes Brienne, she’s odd and new to him, but a welcome sight. 

 

BRIENNE

My lady there was a some news from the North.

 

ROBIN

Is it bad news?   
  


Robin asks this with fear. Brienne doesn’t break her glance from Sansa and she stands from her seat.

 

SANSA   
I’ll be right back, Robin.

 

They leave the room and the scene cuts to them in the middle of the spiral stairway. The scene feels cramped as they stand together, Brienne just two steps below Sansa and Sansa above her.

 

BRIENNE

It is not good news, my lady.

 

SANSA

Is Jon alright?

 

BRIENNE

Yes, my lady. But they have lost the Last Hearth, Karhold, and the Dreadfort where they had half their men.   
Their numbers are dwindling. 

 

Sansa mulls over Brienne’s words.

 

SANSA

Lord Royce will not dispense anymore men to Winterfell.

 

BRIENNE

You still have your uncle in the Riverlands.

 

SANSA

The last time I asked for help from Riverrun my all was not heard.

 

BRIENNE

This is different. There is only one war now, my lady.

 

SANSA

Then I shall send for help.

 

They stand there a bit longer, Brienne looking away from Sansa, though it is obvious that she wants to say something.

 

BRIENNE

They say Jaime Lannister is at Winterfell to help your brother. 

 

Sansa’s expression changes, before she says anything her mouth gapes and she breathes in the cold winter air. 

 

SANSA

I see.

 

BRIENNE

Your brother is low on men and I-

 

SANSA

Go. I understand. 

 

BRIENNE

Thank you, my lady.

 

SANSA   
But return to me when this war is over.

 

**EXT. WINTERFELL**

 

The camera follows Jon as he navigates through the yard, Tormund and Jorah follow behind him. Jaime and Bronn are a few feet away and watch the events unfold.

 

Arya helps the Red Woman from her horse and Jon walks past her to Gendry. Gendry knows what is happening is not entirely his fault, but he must pay for it because he did not fully keep his word to Jon to keep Arya safe.

 

The camera moves as if it is someone walking behind Jon closely as Jon grabs Gendry by the collar. The Hound and Podrick watch quiety. Nymeria growls at Jon and tries to go after him, but Ghost tackles her and barks at Nymeria. Nymeria stays down, but Arya does not.

 

ARYA

Jon!

 

Jon ignores her and holds Gendry against a wall. Everyone watches.

 

JON

You know why this is happening? 

 

GENDRY

Aye, I do.

 

JON

Then you won’t be angry with me?

 

GENDRY 

I won’t.

 

ARYA

Jon let him go. I brought us here.

 

JON

Gendry vowed to me to keep you safe. Being here isn’t keeping you safe.

 

SANDOR

Let him go, boy.    
I was the only one who could have stopped the girl, but I didn’t.   
If you want to fight someone, I’m right here.

 

Jon and Gendry watch as the Hound dismounts his horse and walks over to Jon. He unties his sword belt and lets it fall to the ground. 

 

Jon sighs and lets Gendry go. 

 

JON

Is this true? 

 

ARYA

Yes.

 

JON

I’m not strong enough or stupid enough to fight you.

 

The Hound says nothing, but Jon turns around and goes to Arya. 

 

JON

Do you wish to die? Is that why you’re here?

 

ARYA

I survived for years without your protection.   
Why should I need it now? 

 

Jon is taken aback. Arya had never spoken to him in such a way. Arya walks away and Nymeria gets up and follows her. 

 

**INT. GREAT HALL**

 

Jaime returns to the great hall with Bronn, but not before Arya and him exchange glances. 

 

ARYA

It died, I never touched him.

 

Jaime understands what she’s referring to.

 

JAIME

Was it a boy of a girl?

 

ARYA

Do you really want to know?

 

JAIME

No. Did she suffer?

 

ARYA

She didn’t suffer enough. 

 

Arya walks away from Jaime, he’s breathless and he falls to a seat. Bronn watches Arya and Nymeria go to the high table where they are served. 

 

BRONN

She did it then?

 

Jaime only nods. Bronn sits behind him and pours them both a drink. Bronn hands Jaime the drink and pats him on the back.

 

BRONN

Does she scare you? The Stark girl?

 

JAIME

No.

 

BRONN

Then you’re an idiot because she scares me. 

 

**INT. EYRIE COUNCIL CHAMBER**

 

Davos paces as he listen to the council.

 

DAENERYS

Jon needs more men.

 

LORD ROYCE

The Vale cannot give anymore.

 

TYRION

Perhaps we should look south-

  
  


DAENERYS

We don’t have time. 

 

The doors open and Sansa and Brienne enter. 

 

DAENERYS

It’s nice of you to join us, Lady Stark.

 

Daenerys looks annoyed with Sansa’s tardiness.

 

SANSA   
I’m sorry, Your Grace.    
I was speaking with Robin Arryn about my brother needing more men.   
  
LORD ROYCE   
And what did Robin say?   
  


SANSA   
He says the men of the Vale should stay,   
but I have an uncle in Riverrun. I will be   
sending Brienne to my uncle Edmure to rally his   
troops and send them North.

 

DAENERYS

And if they refuse as much of your family’s bannermen have?

 

Daenerys means the men and women of the Vale. 

 

SANSA

I doubt he will, but if he does refuse then we’re at a loss.

 

Davos gives an audible sigh and catches the attention of everyone in the room. He stops pacing and turns around.

 

DAVOS

Pardon, my lady, Your Grace.    
Lord Royce is right. There needs to be men here   
in case the war spreads far. If Winterfell falls.

 

DAENERYS

Do you doubt our victory? 

  
  


DAVOS   
I cannot say.    
But let me say that I have wondered just now what it would be    
like if the troops of Riverrun were to arrive at the North too late    
or be of no help. 

 

TYRION

What have you concluded, Ser?

 

DAVOS

That the Vale will be defenseless.    
If that Night King does have a dragon then he can do just as   
Her Grace has done. Breach your security and destroy our defenses from within. 

 

Davos moves to the table with the rest of them, but he does not sit. 

 

DAVOS

You still hold Dragonstone, Your Grace.   
House Celtigar is of Old Valyria as you are.   
If they were to agree to pledge themselves to you many would follow.

 

LADY ANYA

I don’t see how that is helpful, ser.

 

DAVOS

They will follow their queen where she leads them.   
If she leads them here we will have better defenses.    
They may not be Knights of the Vale but they are fighting men. They kiss arse, pardon my language, but they fight just as well. 

 

Tyrion looks to Daenerys and then speaks.

 

TYRION

Queen Daenerys has pledged to protect the Vale-

 

DAENERYS

And if Jon needs me I will have to leave to help the North.   
I cannot leave to go back to Dragonstone. 

  
  
TYRION

Ser Davos, you hold lands in the Stormlands.   
  
DAVOS

I know what you’re thinking, my lord.   
But they do not care for a smuggler’s words.   
  


DAENERYS   
You have helped two kings.    
And now you have helped a queen.   
You are more than smuggler, Ser Davos.

 

DAVOS

You may say that, but they will never see it   
if you are not there, Your Grace.

 

DAENERYS

What if I send a Stark with you?    
  


Davos looks to Sansa and she looks at Daenerys.

 

DAVOS

I suppose, Lady Stark will be more accepted than I.    
  


DAENERYS

Then it is settled.    
Sansa shall go with you. 

 

The scene ends with Sansa at the end of the table with Brienne behind her. 

 

**EXT. WINTERFELL GODSWOOD**

 

Arya and Nymeria are alone by the heart tree. Gendry approaches. She looks cold and so he takes his cloak and puts it over her shoulders, Arya accepts it. 

 

ARYA

My father used to come here a lot.

 

GENDRY

To pray?

 

ARYA

To think.

 

GENDRY

Is that what you're doing?

 

Arya turns to him and Nymeria stalks away. Now they are alone. Arya shakes her head.

 

ARYA

I'm sorry about Jon.

 

GENDRY

I'm sorry for Jon. He cares about you and I swear he was going to cry when you spoke to him that way.

 

ARYA

I love him, but he can't see past me being his little sister. I'm not just that.

 

GENDRY

Aye. You're not. Arya I came here because I wanted to-

 

Arya cuts him off, she's on her tiptoes and she holds his head and brings it to her. They kiss, it's her first kiss. It soft and tender and warm.

 

Gendry pulls her close and the scene cuts to just a distance away from them giving us a full view of their surroundings. Snow at their feet, the heart tree above them, and a figure looms just to the side of the camera and walks away. 

 

**EXT. SHIVERING SEA GREYJOY SHIP**

 

Theon leans on the rail of the bridge and looks ahead of him, they are in the Shivering Sea and are going North. For the time being they are anchored to give rest to their men. Theon is not sure what Strickland plans, but he trusts the man. 

 

IRONBORN 1

My lord, where are we going?

 

THEON

The Last River.

 

IRONBORN 1

Why? Why not return to Pyke?

Surely your sister has taken her crown. 

 

THEON

This is where I need to be. 

Yara knows that. 

 

IRONBORN 2

My lord, what is at the Last River?

 

THEON

Victory or death. I do not know. But we will pay the iron price. 

 

The men look at him with queer faces, but do not question their captain. The scene ends with the camera on Theon’s back as they near the Last River. Beside Theon is the dragonbinder. 

  
  


**EXT. NAGGA’S HILL OLD WYK**

 

Yara and he men have rallied the Drowned Men and put them all on display. 

 

The Drowned Men have not been bound, all but one of them. Their legs tied to the same boulder which rests on a wagon.

 

People watch in silence as she paces the row of men.

 

YARA

My crown was stolen from me and you all watched and let it happen.

Now I will remind you that I am not just ironborn. I am Greyjoy of Pyke and we do not sow. 

 

With this the men are marched to the beach and forced to walk into the water to their death.

 

YARA

If they cannot work together to bring themselves above water then they are dead. Anyone who dares go against me will suffer the same fate. 

 

We watch as one by one the ironborn men kneel to her as the remaining Drowned Man narrates her crowning. 

 

DROWNED MAN 

Let Yara your servant be born again as you were, Lord. Bless her with Salt, bless her with stone. Bless her with steel. 

 

We see Yara baptized. 

 

DROWNED MAN

Listen to the waves. Listen to the God.

He says we shall have no Queen, but Yara Greyjoy. 

 

The scene cuts to Yara, still damp from her baptism as she walks to her father’s old chair, she sits on the chair, one foot on the ground while her other leg drapes over the armrest. Yara wearing a driftwood crown and looks up ahead of her. 

 

**INT. RIVERRUN BRAN’S CHAMBERS**

 

The camera stars on Bran as he lays unconscious in bed. Meera is beside him. Her hand is tangled in his whole her head rests on her arms. She has been here for a while. 

 

**INT. RIVERRUN MAIN HALL**

 

Sam sits with Edmure who has just finished speaking to Brienne. Brienne remains as Sam and Edmure walk to the Main Hall where the maester and a handful of guards are waiting to hear his news. 

 

EDMURE

Send for my bannermen, maester. 

 

The old man nods and heads out.

 

RIVERRUN GUARD

What is it my lord?

 

EDMURE

My niece calls on us to help her defend her home. 

 

He shakes his head.

 

EDMURE

We should've sent men out before now. I had no idea how dire this all was.

 

SAM

What's happened, my lord?

 

EDMURE

Three of the Northern holdfasts have been taken. 

 

They sit for a moment as a servant pours them drinks.

 

EDMURE

Forgive me, what did you say your name was again?

 

SAM

Samwell Tarly, my lord.

 

Edmure’s brows leap up a tad.

 

EDMURE

Tarly? You're the Lord of Hornhill.

 

Sam smiles and shakes his head naively.

 

SAM

No, my lord. My father Randall is and my younger brother is his heir. 

 

Edmure looks to his guards.

 

EDMURE

Leave us a moment.

 

They all comply and the room is emptied.

 

EDMURE

You don't know, do you? 

 

Sam turns his head questioningly.

 

EXMURE

Daenerys Targaryen executed your father and brother. You're the Lord of Hornhill. 

 

SAM

I didn't know… I was at the Citadel… I…

 

EDMURE

I'm sorry to be the one who told you.

 

SAM

Pardon, my lord. I need a moment.

 

Sam leaves Edmure and Brienne in the room, Edmure’s wife Rosalin and his son enter the room. Edmure looks at the family with sad eyes.

 

EDMURE

I just got them back. 

 

Brienne listens to him as his family approaches.

 

EDMURE

But my father wouldn't have just sat here nor my uncle. 

 

His son sits on his lap and turns to Rosalin.

 

EDMURE

I'm going North, my love. 

 

She looks ready to protest. 

 

EDMURE

I'll be back. See that window?

 

ROSALIN

Yes?

 

EDMURE

You and our son can sit there and wait for me to come home.

 

Rosalin is teary eyed. He points at the baywindow where Cat used to sit to wait for their father. 

 

BRIENNE

I shall pardon myself, my lord.

 

EDMURE

Of course.

 

**INT. RIVERRUN HALL**

 

Meera exits Bran’s room and sees Sam at the end of the corridor.

 

MEERA

He's still asleep.

 

Sam doesn't answer.

 

MEERA

Sam?

 

SAM

Sorry, I… Meera, you know how to wield a sword, don't you?

 

Meera nods. 

 

SAM

I think I have something for you.

 

**INT. SAMWELL’S ROOM**

 

Sam unpacks his things and takes out a wrapped sword, Heartsbane. 

 

SAM

You'll need it to protect Bran.

 

MEERA

But what about you?

 

SAM

I've done all I can and all I've found is a story that's knocked the lights out of Bran and I don't know for how long.   
I have to go to Gilly and I have to take her and Baby Sam to Hornhill.

 

MEERA

You're leaving us?

 

SAM

I have to. I have to protect what's left of my family. 

 

MEERA

But what about finding a way to end the Long Night?

 

SAM

They're just books, you can read and Bran can read, but Bran could do more. I'm sure when he wakes up he’ll do the whole…

 

Sam wobbles his head miming what he believes Bran does when he has visions. Meera laughs.

 

 

Meera stands holding Heartsbane.

 

MEERA

and thank you. 

 

Sam smiles at her and looks at his things. He’ll leave by nightfall.

 

**EXT. STORM’S END**

 

Davos and Sansa are just getting off of a ship. Storm’s End looms high behind them, but Davos has his eyes set across the sea.

 

SANSA

What are you looking for, Ser Davos?

 

He points across the sea to an island they can barely see in the fog.

 

DAVOS

See that? That's Cape Wrath. I have a small holdfast there where my wife Marya waits for me. One day I'll be able to set foot there again and kiss her, tell her I love her because I do. 

 

SANSA

Cape Wrath? I thought we were heading for Dragonstone? 

 

DAVOS

We would be, but the lords of the Stormland won't want to go all the way to Dragonstone to speak to me. Besides, Dragonstone is the Crownlands. 

 

SANSA

But you said we were going to meet Lord Celtigar. 

 

DAVOS 

We are. 

He's claimed the seat of House Baratheon as Lord of Storm’s End. 

I heard the moment he saw Queen Daenerys he decided to get far away from his castle and make for the Stormlands. 

 

Davos and Sansa walk toward a few men and mount horses.

 

CELTIGAR GUARD 1

This way, my lord, my lady. 

 

They follow him up a hill path.

 

DAVOS

A sad thing, the Baratheons used to be the overlord of Storm’s End. Now there's no Baratheons left, no legitimate Baratheons at least.

 

SANSA

What do you mean?

 

DAVOS

I'm sure sooner or later everyone will know. The boy’s not quite good at keeping his mouth shut. But Gendry’s Robert Baratheon’s bastard.   
If he were legitimized he'd have this place. But he'd probably be found in the forges than the council chamber.

 

The scene cuts to the great hall of Storm End.

 

**INT. STORM’S END GREAT HALL**

 

Lord Ardrian Celtigar sits at the high table of Storm’s End with his council of bannermen and other lords.

 

ARDRIAN

Onion Knight.

 

Davos does not react to this, Ardrian and his men look at Sansa.

 

ARDRIAN

Lady Stark. 

 

SANSA

My lords, I'm here on behalf of Queen Daenerys.

 

ARDRIAN

_ Queen _ ? I thought your brother was King in the North.

 

SANSA

He is.

 

ARDRIAN

Then do tell, how is Daenerys Targaryen your queen if your loyalties should be with your bastard half-brother.

 

Sansa grits her teeth behind closed lips, but she smiles through it, Davos watches her. 

 

SANSA

Jon bent the knee to Daenerys.

 

ARDRIAN

Then is he king or not?

 

SANSA

Tell me, my lord. Are you Lord Celtigar or Lord Baratheon? 

 

ARDRIAN

I don't see what you're getting at, Lady Stark.

 

SANSA

My brother was proclaimed King in the North, not because he wanted to, but because he earned his seat. Did you?

 

Davos does not suppress his smile.

Lord Celtigar looks angry now.

 

ARDRAIN

State your business now, enough of this.

 

SANSA

Very well. We want men at arms to guard the Vale.

 

ARDRIAN

Doesn't the Vale have enough?

 

SANSA

Yes. But we must precaution if my brother fails and Winterfell falls with him.

 

ARDRIAN

Fails at what?

 

SANSA

The war in the North. 

 

Ardrian whispers to his council and looks back at Sansa.

 

ARDRIAN

I care nothing for the details of your brother’s little war, but I'll agree to it… if you marry my son. 

 

Ardrian gestures for his son. The boy is handsome, but Sansa does not care for it. 

 

SANSA

I'm pledged to another.

 

Ardrian glares at her suspiciously.

 

ARDRIAN

Who?

 

SANSA

Robin Arryn of the Vale. 

 

ARDRIAN

If my memory serves me you've been married to Tyrion Lannister, Ramsay Bolton.

 

Sansa looks at Ardrian’s son. 

 

SANSA

I was. Now I'm widow, after I fed my husband to his hounds. 

 

She looks back at Ardrian, her eyes defiant.

 

SANSA

If that is all I suppose we will find a worthier house-

 

ARDRIAN

But your sister, she lives, correct? Lyara, Lyanna?

 

SANSA

Arya.

 

ARDRIAN

Aye. Her. She can marry my son and I'll send my men to the Vale.

 

SANSA

If I promise to have my sister marry the heir of Storm’s End you'll send your men to the Vale.

 

ARDRIAN

Aye.

 

SANSA

Then you have my word.

 

Davos eyes her and they walk out of the hall. 

 

DAVOS

If you fed your husband to hounds I can only imagine what your sister will do to his son when she finds out.

 

SANSA

Arya would ever marry him. She'll marry the true heir of Storm’s End. 

 

**EXT. WINTERFELL**

 

Jon walks out of Winterfell. Rhaegal has not been seen in a few days. He worries, but Ghost is beside him and beside Ghost is Nymeria. He pets both the wolves and then a thought occurs to him.

 

He turns around to his men in the yard.

 

JON

Has anyone seen Arya? 

 

There is silence for a moment as people look around. 

 

TORMUND

I saw her when I was pissing in the woods. Some brown haired boy had his hands all over her.

 

Jon’s face comforts, his nostrils flare. The first person everyone looks to is Podrick. Podrick raises his hands up to to the height of his chest. 

 

PODRICK

It wasn't me, I swear. 

 

JORAH

Where that other boy, Gendry? 

 

We see Bronn pull Podrick aside.

 

BRONN

Let's go find them before her brother kills that boy.

 

PODRICK

Where are we going to find them?

 

**INT. WINTERFELL**

 

BRONN

Pick a room. 

 

PODRICK

Arya’s room is up there.

 

They get to the end of the hall and knock on the door.

 

BRONN

I'll keep watch. You tell them to get dressed.

 

The door unlatches and Gendry opens it. He's mostly dressed, but missing a shirt.

 

PODRICK

Both of you need to get dressed.

 

GENDRY

Both of us? You mean you don't know where Arya is either? 

 

Gendry puts on his shirt quickly and just as he does Jon pushes Podrick and Gendry aside, the room is empty aside from Gendry. Jon glares over at Gendry.

  
  


**INT. JON’S CHAMBERS**

 

A knock interrupts Jon and Gendry as they speak, Gendry is saved once more as he tells them to enter.

 

It is the Red Woman.

 

JON

My lady?

 

RED WOMAN

May I speak to you alone, Your Grace?

 

Jon gestures for Gendry to leave and Gendry leaves gladly.

 

RED WOMAN

I am going to die tonight, but before I do you must know there is victory, if you do not hesitate. 

 

JON

Hesitate? I don't understand. Who are you?

 

RED WOMAN

I am a priestess of R’hllor. 

I returned to my homeland and we saw in the flames that the fire in her eyes shall freeze over. 

 

Jon looks at her baffled.

 

RED WOMAN

Goodbye, Jon Snow. 

 

**EXT. WINTERFELL**

 

The Red Woman is on the walls of Winterfell, she walks over to a little boy who she has never met. 

 

RED WOMAN

Do you see that?

 

She points to the blizzard headed for them. 

 

RED WOMAN

That is the army of the dead. 

 

BOY

Who are you?

 

RED WOMAN

My name is Melissandre. 

I was banished from this land for killing Princess Shireen. But I've killed more than just her in the name of my God.

 

BOY

Do you wish for mercy?

 

RED WOMAN

Valar morghulis.

 

The boy draws Needle from his sheath. 

 

We see only their Dark figures as the boy finds the woman’s heart and stabs it clean through her. Arya pulls it out and Melisandre dies. 

 

The boy looks at the blizzard once more, it's getting closer faster. He walks away.

 

**EXT. WINTERFELL**

 

Jon, Jorah, Tormund, Jaime, Bronn, Grey Worm and the Hound are at another wall of Winterfell watching the blizzard.

 

JON

We need to form our companies. 

 

TORMUND

I will lead.

 

JON

No, I need you by my side.

 

JORAH

Then I will lead.

 

JON

I need you as well, Ser Jorah.

 

JAIME

Then that leaves me. The best battle commander in this lot. 

 

BRONN

If you think I'm going to the front lines for you-

 

JAIME

You won't need to. I'm not going to ask you to do that.

 

Jaime looks at Jon.

 

JON

Take the Wildlings to the Lonely Hills.

 

TORMUND

The Wildlings will not listen to a southerner. 

 

JON

Do you really want to lead?

 

TORMUND

Aye. I'll lead with Jaime. 

 

Tormund and Jaime leave down the stairs. We see Tormund stop Jaime near the bottom of the stairs.

 

TORMUND

If I die promise me you'll tell the Big Woman that I loved her.

 

Jaime shakes his head and smiles.

 

JAIME

Then don't die because I'd never tell her.

 

Back at the wall of Winterfell we see Jon speak to Jorah and Greyworm.

 

JON

You'll go to the Weeping Waters. 

 

Jon turns to the Hound and Bronn.

 

JON

You'll both be with me. In the meantime if you can all keep an eye out for my little sister?

 

JORAH

Of course.

 

Podrick runs up the stairs.

 

PODRICK

Your Grace, some men found the old woman. She's been murdered I think. 

 

JON

The Red Woman?

 

Podrick nods. 

 

SANDOR

Who found her body?

 

PODRICK

I don't know, the guards said some boy told them.

 

SANDOR

Do you have boys here?

 

JON

No?

 

Sandor looks concerned, but he can't bring himself to explain what he thinks to them.

 

JON

We all should rest now. We need our strength. 

 

**INT. JON’S CHAMBERS**

 

Jon heads to his room where Nymeria scratches at the door, Ghost at her side. He opens the door and welcomes them to join him as he rests. 

 

Jon closes his eyes and falls asleep.

  
  


**EXT. NEAR MOAT CAILIN**

 

Brienne and Edmure are at the lead of Edmure’s men. They are marching toward Winterfell.

 

EDMURE

You were pledged to my sister?

 

BRIENNE

Yes, my lord. I swore to protect her daughters and bring them home.

 

EDMURE

You've done well, Lady Brienne. Consider Riverrun ever grateful the Tarths of Evenfall Hall. 

 

BRIENNE

Thank you, Lord Tully.

 

EDMURE

May I ask, what exactly are we going to face?

 

BRIENNE

It will sound ridiculous, but we are marching on the army of the dead.

 

EDMURE

Jaime Lannister told me as much.

 

Brienne blinks at the name.

 

EDMURE

Have you seen them first hand?

 

BRIENNE

I have. Fire kills them, dragonglass kills them. 

 

EDMURE

Let's hope this Jon Snow has an abundance of it. 

 

BRIENNE

His Grace’s true name is Ageon Targaryen. 

 

EDMURE

What?

 

BRIENNE

Lord Eddard, though I never met him, seemed to be honorbound to his sister and promised her that his identity would be kept secret. Jon Snow is Lyanna Stark’s son with Rhaegar Targaryen.

 

EDMURE

I'll be damned. The man was honorable to his grave.

 

BRIENNE

I thought you should know, considering that Lady Catelyn was your sister.

 

EDMURE

I appreciate it, my lady. 

 

**INT. WINTERFELL**

 

Jon wakes to men yelling to get ready.

 

He stands and grabs his gloves, his sword belt and his boots. He leaves his room

The two wolves following him.

 

Jaime and Tormund have formed their company.

 

JAIME

We march now. 

 

JON

Aye. How far are they?

 

JAIME

Far enough for us not to see them and near enough for us to hear their dragon.

 

TORMUND

We march.

 

Jon hesitated for a moment and nods at Tormund. Tormund and Jaime march with a mix of Wildlings, the other half of the Knights of the Vale and some northern bannermen.

 

Behind their company is Jorah and Grey Worm’s. There are a handful of unsullied left, the rest are Dothraki and men from Bear Island, Karhold and the Last Hearth. 

 

Jon looks around to Bronn and Sandor and looks at the small number of men he has. They seem to endlessly dwindle. 

 

Jon runs to Tormund.

 

JON

If it gets worse make sure to send someone back here. 

 

TORMUND

Aye. 

 

Jon marches back to his group and watches Tormund and Jaime’s company leave while Jorah’s and Grey Worm’s position themselves outside of Winterfell.

 

Jon goes to Jorah.

 

JORAH

I can't imagine living through this.

 

JON

Neither can I.

 

They look to Grey Worm.

 

GREY WORM

I will live through this.

 

They both smile at his remark. 

 

We see a boy sneak into Jorah and Grey Worm’s ranks, he is unnoticed. 

 

**INT. WINTERFELL GREAT HALL**

 

It is the night. Jaime and Tormund have been gone for hours.

 

**EXT. LONELY HILLS**

 

Tormund and Jaime along with their men march on through the blizzard. They head North East avoiding clashing directly with the undead army. It is hard to see anything, the winds are harsher. 

 

JAIME

I'm beginning to regret this.

 

TORMUND

I'll have your back.

 

Jaime looks at him for a moment and feels a sudden gratefulness that he's met this mad man who does not know or care what he's done in the past.

 

JAIME

Other men are worthier.

 

TORMUND

Brothers are born on the battlefield.

 

They stop at a hill. Tormund tells his men to halt and Jaime and Tormund get on their stomachs and watch. They still see nothing, but the blizzard is getting worse and worse. They army of the dead are still probably leagues away. 

 

**EXT. WINTERFELL TRAINING YARD**

 

We seen Gendry and Podrick training with Bronn hovering over them. They’re both dual wielding. They have a sparring sword in one hand and a small piece of wood in the other. It is meant to be a dragonglass dagger.

 

BRONN

Aim lower.

 

PODRICK

I did.

 

BRONN

Then get better.

 

Podrick sighs and continues to sweat out as Gendry and him spar.

  
  


PODRICK

What happened with you and Lady Arya?

 

Gendry drops his guard and stops sparring. Bronn listens. 

 

GENDRY

What do you think happened, Pod? 

 

PODRICK

I meant, why did she leave?

 

GENDRY

I don’t know!

 

Jon walks on the balcony that overlooks the yard. The Hound is with him.

 

BRONN   
I hear if you fuck a woman badly she’ll leave in the middle of the night before you can. 

 

GENDRY

I never-- I never did that with Arya!

 

PODRICK

But you didn’t have a shirt on.

 

GENDRY

She asked me to take it off.

 

PODRICK

And you did?

 

GENDRY

If a beautiful woman asks you to take your shirt off you do it.

 

BRONN

Aye. You take your shirt off and more.

 

GENDRY

Arya isn’t like anyone else. She wouldn’t want that.    
  
PODRICK

But she wanted your shirt off. 

 

GENDRY

Shut up, Podrick. 

 

Podrick smiles and catches a glimpse of Jon look down at them.

 

JON

Why didn’t you? 

 

Gendry turns and looks up at Jon. He gapes.

 

SANDOR

Answer your king, boy.

 

GENDRY

She deserves more.    
  


JON

What do you mean, speak plainly. 

 

GENDRY

It doesn’t matter, it’d never happen. 

 

**EXT. EYRIE**

 

We see the bannermen of Storm’s End march through the Bloody Gate.

 

**EXT. EYRIE TRAINING YARD** ****  
  


Daenerys is with Drogon. She strokes his nose. Sansa approaches her.

 

DAENERYS

You were successful.

 

SANSA   
Only because Ser Davos gave me an idea.

 

DAENERYS

An idea?

 

SANSA

Jon’s man, Gendry, he’s Robert Baratheon’s bastard. 

 

DAENERYS

And?

 

SANSA

I promised my sister Arya to the heir of Storm’s End. At the moment it belongs to Lord Celtigar. 

 

DAENERYS

I thought you went to the Crownlands with Ser Davos.

 

SANSA

Lord Celtigar claimed the seat at Storm’s End. Ser Davos promised to speak to him.

 

Daenerys inhales and exhales and faces Sansa. 

 

DAENERYS

So what is your idea? 

 

SANSA

Gendry needs to be legitimized as a Baratheon.    
If he is-

 

DAENERYS

Then your sister will marry someone Jon can keep an eye on? 

 

Sansa nods. 

 

SANSA   
Besides that I believe he cares for my sister.    
It’s rare to find someone who cares in that way. 

 

Daenerys approaches Sansa and they walk together side by side. Sansa towers over Daenerys. 

 

**INT. EYRIE COUNCIL CHAMBER**

 

Sansa enters with Davos as Tyrion, Daenerys and Lord Royce argue.

 

DAENERYS

I will go. I need to speak to Jon about this.

 

LORD ROYCE   
Robin Arryn bent the knee to you because you swore to protect him.

 

DAENERYS  
The threat has not reached the Eyrie and I'm going to make sure it never does.

 

They suddenly notice Sansa and Davos and the argument subsides. Sansa hands Daenerys a sealed contract, Daenerys opens it. 

 

DAENERYS   
You wish to marry your sister off to the heir of Storm’s End?

 

SANSA   
Yes. But I want the heir of Storm’s End to be Gendry, my brother’s man. 

 

DAENERYS

It’s easily done so consider it as such.

 

TYRION

Are you sure, Your Grace?

 

DAENERYS   
This is what Sansa promised Lord Celtigar.

 

TYRION

He will not like this. I remember Lord Celtigar, he’s a bitter old man. The only man more bitter than him was Walder Frey and we saw how that turned out.

 

Daenerys doesn’t say anything. 

 

TYRION

And besides that, Your Grace… if a Baratheon were to be legitimized your claim would be challenged.

 

Daenerys looks at Sansa who doesn’t know if Gendry would challenge Dany’s claime. 

 

DAVOS

Gendry is not that sort of lad.   
He’s not his father or his uncles. 

 

LORD ROYCE

Before we continue this, Lady Sansa I heard word that    
you told Lord Celtigar that you were betrothed to Robin?

 

SANSA   
I did, my lord.    
Because I am.    
Before Littlefinger sold me to the Boltons    
my aunt wished for Robin and I to be married. 

 

 

Tyrion looks at Daenerys who sits in her chair. 

 

DAENERYS   
Lord Royce, Ser Davos, Sansa… could you please excuse Lord Tyrion and I?

 

They all leave and close the door behind them.

  
  


TYRION

Why are you doing this? Aside from the forces Lord Celtigar has given you? 

 

DAENERYS

You asked me once to think about the future. 

Jon will be my heir. He is blood of my blood. 

 

TYRION

What does this have to do with legitimizing a Baratheon bastard?

 

DAENERYS

Jon will never agree to sit on the Iron Throne unless he knows his family is safe.   
These marriages may secure their safety.

 

TYRION

If Sansa is in the Vale and Arya is at Storm’s End, who will sit at Winterfell? 

 

DAENERYS

They have a living brother.

 

It pains Tyrion to say what is on his mind.

 

TYRION

A brother who is a cripple. Bran Stark is a good boy, as far as I remember, but will he be able to continue the Stark line?   
Furthermore, who would marry their daughter off to a boy who can not consummate the marriage?

 

Daenerys thinks about this, she does not have the answer. 

  
  
  


**INT. RIVERRUN**

 

Bran wakes to find Meera holding his hand. She's asleep again. He looks at her for a moment and studied her, she's been here a while.

 

BRAN

Meera.

 

Meera lifts her head and smiles.

 

MEERA

You're awake.

 

BRAN

Jon needs to forge Lightbringer to end the Long Night. 

 

MEERA

How?

 

Bran holds Meera’s hand tight in his. 

 

BRAN

Where is Sam?

 

MEERA   
He left, but he gave me this.

 

Bran looks at the sword Meera draws from her swordbelt.

 

BRAN

Valyrian Steel.

 

Meera nods and sheaths it.

 

MEERA

He gave it to me to keep you safe.    
I doubt I’ll need to use it.

 

The scene ends with Bran look away from Meera at the dying fire in the hearth.    
  


**EXT. LONELY HILLS** ****  
  


Jaime and Tormund continue to peer into the blizzard. They are looking eastward and suddenly they see it. They stand and run back to their men. The army of the dead was a thousand yards (or less) away. They were still a dark gray blur in the blizzard, but their blue eyes gleamed through the darkness. They seem to be waiting, perhaps they can sense Jaime and Tormund’s army. 

 

JAIME   
At the ready! 

 

We see their men form, shields up, guards not to be broken. 

 

Tormund and Jaime look at one another. 

 

TORUMD

We’ll need to send someone back.

 

JAIME

Go and find someone. 

 

Tormund goes through their ranks and picks one of his men. We see Tormund watching the man run back until his figure vanishes. 

 

The scene ends with Tormund looking southwest in hopes that the man gets to Winterfell in time. 

 

**EXT. WINTERFELL**

 

A guard calls Jorah and Grey Worm over, on the horizon they see mounted men. Jorah himself is on a horse with the Dothraki. 

 

He pulls the reins of his horse.

 

JORAH

Hold your positions.

 

Jorah dismounts once he’s in the walls of Winterfell and calls for Jon. Jon exits the Great Hall with Maester Wolkan.

 

JORAH   
There’s an army riding to Winterfell.

 

JON

Army?

 

JORAH

They’re alive and there’s a lot of them.

 

Jon walks out with Jorah and his horse. 

 

As the army approaches he sees their banners.

 

JON

Those are Tully men.

 

JORAH

And more. 

 

**EXT. WINTEFELL**

 

We see Winterfell now from Brienne and Edmure’s point of view. They are riding toward Winterfell.

 

**EXT. WINTERFELL YARD** ****  
  


Jon greets Edmure Tully and Brienne. 

 

EDMURE

Sansa sent us. 

 

Jon smiles wide, thankful that once again Sansa continues to help him.

 

EDMURE

Where do you need us?

 

JON

At the rear with me. 

 

Brienne pardons herself and sees Podrick training with Gendry and for once he’s doing good.

 

BRIENNE

I see you’ve learned how to use a sword.

 

Podrick drops his guard and nearly get bashed in the face with wood, but he dodges it and trips Gendry. Gendry falls on his stomach, the wood has broken in his hand and splintered into his gut. Blood gushes out.

 

PODRICK

Gendry?

 

GENDRY

I need a maester.

 

Gendry passes out. 

 

PODRICK   
Have I killed him?   
  


BRONN

Only if you don’t get a maester. 

 

Podrick drops his things and runs to find Wolkan. Brienne helps Gendry to his back. 

 

BRONN   
Jaime’s not here.

 

BRIENNE   
Pardon?

 

BRONN   
Jaime went with that ginger Wildling. 

They’re at the frontlines. 

 

Brienne stands from where she was as she helps Gendry up. She blinks thinking about what Bronn has said. Podrick goes to Gendry’s other side and they help him along with Maester Wolkan. 

 

**EXT. NEAR THE LAST RIVER**

 

Strickland and the Golden Company, along with Theon and his ironborn march on foot from here. They stay low and quiet. The lands ahead of them are abandoned. Eventually they come to a stop where Strickland looks across and sees the army they are going to fight. The army is marching south west toward Winterfell. 

 

Theon looks at the holdfast they are leaving. It is the Dreadfort. He feels a sudden pang in his stomach. 

 

Theon approaches Strickland. 

 

THEON

What are we doing?

 

STRICKLAND

Waiting for the right moment. 

 

Theon gives him a questioning look. 

 

STRICKLAND

You’ll see. 

 

A hears the sound of wheels crunching on snow and turns around to find the dragon binder being hauled toward them.

 

**EXT. WINTERFELL**

 

Jon approaches the messenger Tormund had told to go to them, he’s sent to sick bay to warm up and recover. Jon goes across the yard to find Jorah and Grey Worm.

 

JON

Take your men to the Weeping Water. 

 

JORAH

Are you certain?

  
  
JON

We’ll meet them head on while you and Grey Worm take them from the east. Jaime and Tormund will take them from their rear. 

 

Grey Worm and Jorah agree to this and they command their men to begin their march. It will be night fall by the time they are ready. 

 

A raven flies overhead and Jon turns to follow where it goes. A message. 

 

**INT. WINTERFELL**

 

Maester Wolkan find Jon who is on his way to meet Wolkan to find out what the letter says. Jon takes the small scroll from Wolkan and unrolls it. Wolkan hands him another scroll, one from Sansa. 

 

JON

Where’s Gendry?

 

WOLKAN

He’s in his room, he was injured during a spar.

 

Jon marches to Gendry’s room and enters. Gendry tries to sit up, but Jon gestures for him not to.

 

JON

You know how to read? 

 

GENDRY

A little. 

 

Jon hands him the scroll and Gendry reads it slowly. Gendry puts it down and is ready to speak, but then looks at it again and reads it.

 

GENDRY

I’ve been legitimized.

 

Jon hesitates to give Gendry the next scroll, instead, he sits at Gendry’s side. His back to Gendry.

 

JON

When we first met you said we should be honest with each other.

 

GENDRY

Aye.

 

JON

Would you swear the same if it were Arya?

 

GENDRY

Of course.

 

Jon turns and shows Gendry the scroll.

 

JON

We’re going to be brothers in some way. 

 

Jon hands Gendry the scroll and puts his hand on Gendry’s shoulder.

 

GENDRY

What is this?

  
  


Jon leaves the room and the camera pans down over to Gendry. He unrolls the letter and reads Sansa’s letter. 

 

Gendry holds the parchment to his chest. 

 

**EXT. WINTERFELL**

 

Jon along with the Hound, Bronn, Brienne, Podrick, Gendry, Edmure and the Tully Bannermen begin heading out for their march toward Sheepshead Hills where the battle will take place. 

 

The snow falls behind them as they march out of winterfell on horseback. 

 

The scene then cuts to them riding up north with determined faces. 

 

**EXT. WEEPING WATERS**

 

Jorah and Grey Worm are called forth as one of their scouts has seen movement. 

 

JORAH   
How far?

 

SCOUT   
A few hundred yards, my lord.

 

GREY WORM

We keep going north and around their rear. 

 

JORAH   
We’ll have to go quietly. 

 

GREY WORM

I will inform the riders. 

 

The sound of undead Viserion comes over them. They all look up, but he is not attacking them, he’s headed to the frontlines. 

 

**EXT. LONELY HILLS**

 

Jaime and Tormund get their weapons out. They look at each other known what is to come, yet the army still does not move… at least not yet. 

 

All they hear are bursts of the dragon’s cries and then flames rain down around them. No one is killed.

 

TORMUND

Hold your ground! 

 

The camera circles around Jaime, Tormund and their men. The dragon breathes fire again and we hear hundreds of footsteps charging.

 

TORMUND   
Charge! 

 

Tormund and Jaime fight side by side with their men. The war begins. 

 

**EXT. WEEPING WATERS**

 

GREY WORM

What do we do?   
  


JORAH

We have to wait.

 

GREY WORM

Wait for what?

 

Jorah looks across from them until he sees a glint of blue fire in the distance.

 

JORAH

For that.

 

Grey Worm narrows his eyes and sees it too. Jorah yells something Dothraki and repeats it in Westerosi. 

 

JORAH   
Every without a horse to the rear!    
Everyone with a horse charge! 

 

Jorah mounts a horse and rides with the Dothraki and some of his bannermen. The rest run with Grey Worm.

 

**EXT. SHEEPSHEAD HILLS**

 

Ahead of them they can see that the Others have attacked the Lonely Hills instead of going straight to Winterfell, perhaps the Night King had seen their plan and means to destroy their ranks before they can be trapped. 

 

JON

Hold your ground.

 

There’s nothing they can do except watch, they can ride in and lose their blockade or wait and watch their comrades perish.

 

JON

Lord Edmure, order your men to close in the Lonely Hills. We’ll trap them there.

 

Half of Edmure’s ranks go with him toward the Lonely Hills. Jon commands his men to follow him just east from there to join Jorah and Grey Worm’s men. 

 

At first they are taking down the numbers of the undead army. Everyone feel victory to be inevitable, even the Night King seems to have vanished into the sky with Viserion. They only have his White Walkers to deal with.

 

They get so far into the battlefield that Jon meets all of his other commanders. Jaime, Tormund, Edmure, Brienne, Bronn, Jorah, Grey Worm, Gendry, Podrick, and others. They all look around at the carnage as their men continue to fight, but something has happened. 

 

The scene is silent as we watch the undead fall one by one with their White Walkers, we see a smile on the faces of Jaime, Tormund, Bronn, and a few others, but Grey Worm looks grim along with Jorah and Jon. Brienne and Podrick as well. 

 

The camera zooms out and we see that they are in the center now. Around them fighting continues. The sound returns and we hear all the sounds that come with this battle. Screams, cries of the dead, steel. Then the horror dawns on Jaime as he sees more of their men fall. There are at least a hundred yards all around them of living men, dead men and the undead. Jaime looks at Brienne, they share the same look. 

 

JAIME

Do they rise?

 

TORMUND

What?

 

JAIME

After we kill them can they stand again?

 

TORMUND

Not the ones killed by dragon glass.

 

Jaime look to Jon and Jon understands, so do they all.

 

JON

Run! 

 

Jorah, Bronn, the Hound, and Podrick head one way. Brienne, Jaime, and Tormund head another way. Gendry, Jon, Edmure, and Grey Worm head straight south, but it is too late. Undead Viserion emerges from the sky and the Night King looks down on them, the camera on his face and then to Jon’s who looks up. 

 

The Night King raises his arms and the fallen men that were once their comrades stand. Edmure stops for a moment with Gendry as they watch the dead men rise, but Grey Worm tells them to keep moving as Jon is ahead of them. 

 

Edmure hesitates to cut down his bannermen, men he has known all his life. Grey Worm does it instead and pulls Edmure with him.

 

GREY WORM

My brothers fell too and I will have to cut them down.    
Do you understand? 

 

Edmure nods, but is slow to take in what is happening. 

 

GREY WORM

Your brothers are dead, my lord.    
You must fight for those who are alive.

 

This gives Edmure some courage, he lets out a battle cry and charges into the fight.

 

We see Gendry and Jon back to back as they fight off the wights.

 

GENDRY

There’s too many of them.

 

JON

We have to push through. 

 

They cut through a good number of the undead until Gendry sees something in the distance. 

 

GENDRY

Jon!

 

Gendry points over at a small figure fighting off a horde alone. They can see the blade the figure is using. Jon breathes in and lets out a loud cry as he fights his way to the stranger in the distance. Gendry follows him, fighting beside him. 

 

The scene cuts to the figure, their head is covered by a hood which is wrapped perfectly so that the hood will not fall from them. Jon grabs the figure’s shoulder and turns to face them, but it is not Arya. Gendry fights the wights behind him.

 

JON

Where did you get that sword?

 

The boy does not reply. Jon puts Longclaw at the Stranger’s chest.

 

JON

Where did you get this sword? 

 

GENDRY

Jon, I can’t hold them off any longer.

 

Jon looks around them and then decides to pardon the boy. The boy disappears in the growing sea of dead. 

 

Gendry and Jon look at each other, they wonder if Arya could be dead, but they trudge through the battle. 

 

**[Remember folks, the main ship in this is Arya/Gendry so most of the ending stuff will have to do with them. If you wish to get the good ending read onto episode 5A, otherwise choose episode 5B for a bittersweet ending... the endings have been written, but will be posted sometime next week.]**

 


	6. 5A: A Dream of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most fanfiction chapter ever, sorry for the inconsistencies. I have been working on this for well over a week and instead of re-writing it I just looked for the parts I wanted to edit and went from there. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> This is a continuation and epilogue of the last chapter.  
> THE GOOD ENDING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS THE "GOOD" ENDING.  
> (do not read ending note because SPOILERS)

 

**Episode 5A**

 

The scene moves onto Jorah, Bronn, the Hound, and Podrick. They are closer than any of the others to the edge of the battle. They are going to make it through this. 

 

We watch them run from above and the camera begins to zoom in toward them as a horde chases them down. 

 

BRONN   
Don’t look back, Pod.

 

Podrick doesn’t mean to, but he does anyway and he trips over a dead man. Bronn hesitates and turns back to help Podrick, but he sees a boy has come between Podrick and the horde. Podrick stands up and begins to fight, he gives Bronn a glance to let him know it’s alright to leave him. Bronn doesn’t want to, but he has no choice now. He goes after Jorah and the Hound to catch up. 

 

Jorah and Bronn make it to a higher point of a hill and they begin to cut down the wights who come to kill them. The Hound is kicking a few off higher up the hill to their doom. 

 

BRONN

You think the Dothraki fight just as well when they’re dead?   
  


JORAH

I hope not. 

 

The scene goes to Tormund, Brienne, and Jaime. All three are fighting well enough. But they’re getting bunched together.

 

BRIENNE   
We have to push through.

 

JAIME   
How do you propose we do that?   
  


Brienne looks from Jaime to Tormund, with madness in his eyes and a smile on his face Tormund shows that he is willing to do just about anything to get them all out of there. He let’s out a battle cry and he leads them out as they head further north. They make it to a river and take a breath. 

 

JAIME

We bloody did it.

 

His eyes suddenly go wide and we see that a wight that is missing half of it’s body has shot a spear through Jaime’s armor, cutting through his back and out his chest. Brienne lets out a wild howl and catches him. Tormund watches in horror as Brienne eliminates the wight. 

 

Tormund protects Brienne as she holds Jaime in her arms, she is sobbing. 

 

BRIENNE   
Ser Jaime! 

 

Jaime looks up at Brienne and touches her face, this is the closest they’ve been. Tears run down her face. He moves his thumb over her lips. They do not say anything now, they only look into each other’s eyes as blood begins to escape Jaime’s lips. He wants to hold on, he wants to stay in this moment whether he feels pain or this terrible regret as long as he is in her arms. 

 

His hand begins to slip away and soon it does not hold her face, nor do his eyes hold her gaze. Brienne closes her eyes for a moment and kisses his forehead. 

 

The camera hovers over them as we see Tormund at Brienne’s back fighting off a couple wights and Brienne holding Jaime by the water. 

 

The blizzard blurs our point of view and brings us back to Podrick and the boy. 

 

Podrick has been injured and the boy is dragging him under a wagon that has fallen over beside a tree. 

 

BOY

Stay here and hold down on your leg.

 

The boy tears a piece of his cloth from his cloak and wraps it around Podrick’s wound where he bleeds out, the wound is bad and Podrick is likely to die.  

 

PODRICK

Who are you?

 

BOY

I’m No One.

 

PODRICK

You can’t go on your own. 

 

BOY   
I have to. If I don’t you won’t get help. 

 

PODRICK

Please… please stay. I don’t want to die all alone.

 

The boy sighs and decides to sit with Podrick. They listen to the battle outside of the wagon. Nobody knows where they are. Not the dead and not the living. They only have each other for the moment. 

 

The scene goes to Jon. He looks from all of his sides. He has lost his companions, he can barely hear them or see them, but they’re far from him. He is alone, this is when he and see Rhaegal reign fire on the battlefield. 

 

The dragon sees Jon and they know where to go. Jon meets Rhaegal a few yards away and mounts the dragon quickly. They descend from there. 

 

The Night King sees Jon. 

 

From above Jon watches the fight go on, soon he finds the Night King’s gaze and a chase begins. Jon pursues the Night King in the air. 

 

**EXT. NEAR THE BATTLE**

 

Strickland gives Theon a nod and Theon charges out first crying out for battle and his men follow him in. Like ants the Golden Company and the Ironborn charge past Brienne, Tormund and Jaime’s body. This draws Brienne’s attention from her fallen friend. Strickland gives his archers a signal and they fire three shots into the air, from afar we see the camera blur out what is in front of it to focus on someone at the dragonbinder. He blows into it, we hear nothing, but the dragons hear a high pitched note. 

The scene returns to Tormund and Brienne. 

 

TORMUND

You have to let him go.

  
BRIENNE

I can’t…

 

TORMUND

Then we’ll both die here if you don’t leave with me.

 

Brienne looks up at Tormund who extends his hand and she takes it. They stand and she looks at Jaime one last time before the pair of them join the Ironborn and the Golden Company. 

 

The scene cuts to the Hound, Jorah and Bronn. They see the ocean of reinforcements and feel motivated to get back into the trenches below. They fight their way down the hill. 

 

Bronn trips over a few bodies and rolls down, the Hound tries to grab him, but misses. Bronn lands in front of a dothraki wight.

 

BRONN

Fuck.

 

Bronn gets up slowly as the wight watches him. The wight swings first and Bronn, still regaining his balance, can only defend himself as Jorah and the Hound catch up. 

 

He moves backward over and over until he nearly trips. The Hound catches him and Jorah jumps in front of him to fight the dothraki.

 

JORAH   
Get out of here.

 

BRONN   
I won’t say no to that.

 

The Hound looks at Jorah as Bronn leads the way.

 

JORAH

Go. 

 

The Hound does and he follows Bronn. They make it to the center again and rejoin Edmure, Grey Worm, and Gendry. Grey Worm and the Hound hear a the sound of another dragon.

 

They see Drogon above with Daenerys mounted on his back. She looks down with a weary expression as she sees Jorah fighting. He doesn’t see her until Drogon breathes fire on all their enemies. 

 

Jorah quickly gets taken down in his distraction. He let’s out a cry of pain as the undead dothraki stabs through him. Jorah grits his teeth and pulls the dothraki closer by his weapon and cuts off his head with one swing. Jorah pulls out the blade and holds his side. He is going to die, but not without a fight.

 

He runs with his brothers in arms and fights with them. Daenerys sees Rhaegal and for the first time undead Viserion. She hears Drogon cry for his dead brother and they fly fast toward them. 

 

The Night King sees that he is outnumbered in the sky so he begins to swoop down as he loses control of undead Viserion, but it isn’t just his dragon that loses control. 

  
  


**EXT. CENTER OF BATTLEFIELD**

 

Strickland is close beside Theon, but Theon was always a better bowman than swordsman. He quickly struggles to fight despite Strickland’s help. Theon feels fear, but he puts it aside. These monsters are nothing to him, they are only monsters on the surface, underneath they are just sacks of meat and bone.

 

However, it is still too much and soon enough we see Theon is alone and the horde is getting thicker as they go to him. 

 

**BRAN NARRATES OVER THIS SCENE** ****  
  


BRAN

Azor Ahai forged Lightbringer but not without hardship. He had to try three times. When he first tried to temper his blade into water it shattered.    
  


  
  


They pile on top of Theon as he stabs through them, we see a space between the bodies as we witness Theon die under a pile of undead. He has taken down a number with him. His eye slowly closes.

 

A moment later the Night King swoops past the camera, he is low on the ground, but high enough not to take anyone out. Once undead viserion leaves our sights we see Theon’s eyes are wide open again, but bright blue. He begins to claw out of the pile and sets his dead eyes on Jon Snow’s dragon. 

 

He begins to walk toward it, brainlessly, he is not Theon anymore. 

 

BRAN

The next time he tried to forge Lightbringer he took a lion and tried to temper his sword with the blood in the lion’s heart. Still it shattered. 

 

The camera follows him as he gets back near the body of water where we see Jaime Lannister’s body begin to rise and they follow where Jon is going as he and Daenerys corner and chase the Night King. 

 

**INT. RIVERRUN**

 

We see Meera sitting beside Bran on his bed, Bran rests on her chest as she smoothes out his hair. 

 

MEERA

And the third time?

 

The camera goes to Bran’s face and fades into the Night King’s.

 

Again Bran narrates the following scene. 

 

The Night King looks from side to side as the three dragonriders struggle to keep control of their dragons. Jon at the Night King’s right and Daenerys on his left. The camera zooms closer to her face, Daenerys is determined to finally end this all.

 

The Night King swoops low again. 

 

BRAN

He had a woman. He loved her very much. Her name was Nissa Nissa.  
She bore her breasts to him and  he drove his sword into her breast, her soul and blood combining with the steel of the sword, creating Lightbringer. 

 

MEERA

How is that possible?

 

BRAN

She had fire in her soul and in her blood. 

 

The dragons screech as they continue to hear the sound of the dragon binder, Jon struggles and moves Rhaegal above the Night King and Daenerys below undead Viserion, she is only a few feet from the ground. This time Rhaegal knew Jon was ready. He tipped slightly and Jon falls and as he does he grabs the Night King with him leaving Viserion riderless. Viserion flies fast and ahead of Drogon and Rhaegal. They chase after the undead dragon.

 

Jon and the Night King fall in the thick snow, but they fall apart from each other. Jon is a few feet away as the Night King recovers, but Theon and Jaime appear in front of him ready to take on Jon. With them are a few others, but the Night King is still not mounted. 

 

Jon sees Theon first, he does not want to do this, but he is left no other choice. He drives Longclaw into Theon and pulls it out, Theon drops dead for good this time. Jon goes through a crowd of wights until he reaches Jaime. Jaime is unarmed, but he lunges at Jon and knocks Jon off his feet, but before Jon can be overtaken he stabs Jaime with dragon glass. Jaime falls over to his side. 

 

Jon regains his stance and runs for the Night King who has his back to him. The horde is behind Jon.

 

The scene cuts the dragons. Undead Viserion, Rhaegal and Drogon with Dany still mounted on him begin to swerve in the air. They are out of control. 

 

Daenerys tries to fly away from the other dragons in order to keep her and Drogon from colliding with them. They end up a few yards too close to the Night King until Drogon screeches out loud and twists around dropping Daenerys from his back. 

  
  
  


JON

No! 

 

The scene shows Daenerys as she falls, the last thing she sees is Drogon flying away, screeching in agony. He breathes fire on the enemies and allies of their cause. 

 

The scene then shows us Daenarys afar, we see Jon running toward her.

 

The scene cuts to the Night King crouched beside Daenarys, his blue hand on her cheek. 

 

JON

Not her. Please, not her!

 

The Night King stands slowly , he turns and faces Jon, his eyes are expressionless. Jon’s anger and sorrow builds. The Night King can see it. He turns slightly and extends a hand behind him, Jon sees Daenery’s hand reach out. She stands up and stands beside him, her eyes blue as the rest of them. 

 

Jon cries out and charges for the Night King, but Daenerys steps in the way and Jon hesitates. There is a long moment of reluctance, but he remembers what the red priestess had told him and he realizes what she meant. 

 

JON

I love you… I’m sorry. 

 

He thrusts Longclaw into her chest, piercing her heart. The Night King is surprised by this and when Jon pulls out his sword he charges for his foe. The Night King evades most of Jon’s swings, but then we see Rhaegal and Drogon slowly landing behind him, cornering any chance of escape. We see for the first time a genuine expression on the Night King, terror. 

 

Jon slashes at his neck and the Night King is beheaded. His head falls to the ground, unlike the other White Walkers, the Night King does not shatter, the ice melts from him revealing the body of the first White Walker the Children of the Forest created. His flesh is pale, patchy, and some parts of him are rotted away. The blue from his eyes begins to fade. 

  
  


**EXT. CENTER OF BATTLEFIELD**

 

We see wights and the undead fall motionless and dead. The Hound crouches down and starts stabbing a few of the dead with it. He looks up at Bronn and shrugs. 

 

The scene moves to just a distance away from them. We see the landscape of the North and the dead bodies and living soldiers around and near the group as they all stand and turn around. The blizzard is clearing away and the sun shows itself behind it all. 

 

**EXT. BATTLEFIELD**

 

The battlefield has been cleared. Dead bodies are moved and sent south to Winterfell. 

 

Jon stands over a carriage that will hold Daenery’s body. He touches her cold cheek and closes his eyes. The dragons fly over them. 

 

TORMUND

We’re going to look for missing people. 

 

JON

Aye. I’ll go. 

 

Tormund, Brienne, Gendry, the Hound, and Jon go out to see if there are any survivors out there. 

 

As they walk past a wagon they hear a hoarse voice. 

 

GENDRY

I think that was-

 

BRIENNE   
Pod? 

Gendry and Tormund turn the cart over to reveal Pod and a hooded figure nuzzled into Pod’s neck. 

 

PODRICK

Wake up, help is here.

 

When Pod turns to look at the boy he comes face to face with Arya Stark. Her big gray eyes tired from the cold. Brienne lets out a breath of relief and hugs them both.

 

When she helps Podrick stand Jon goes to Arya and gives her the biggest hug. He almost has tears in his eyes, he looks at her and kisses her forehead and embraces her again. Gendry moves beside them and Jon looks up at him and lets go of Arya. He helps her up and Gendry takes Arya’s from Jon. They all head begin to walk south to Winterfell.

 

The camera stays behind them and slowly descends to the snow where we see that one of Arya’s masks has been buried. 

  
  


**1 year later**

 

The scene begins with a flashback, we see sixteen year old Lyanna Stark, a smile is on her face as we see her walk down to Rhaegar for the marriage ceremony. 

 

The scene fades. The scene cuts to the present in the spring time.

 

The camera is on the ground, we see the carpet with the Baratheon colors. We see hundreds of feet on either side of the carpet and we hear the song ‘No Feather Bed for Me’ begin to play as we see the bottom of a white gown approach the far across from the alter. The camera slowly rises from the ground and we see Arya. She looks uncomfortable, she forces a smile and we see Sansa suppress a laugh, not a mocking one, but one that is knowing. 

 

Then we see Jon take her arm and they begin to walk to the alter. 

 

The camera now follows the from the right, we see them from the side and the camera slowly circles behind them and we see Gendry. He looks at Arya and then his feet, his hands behind his back. He’s nervous. He looks over at Ser Davos in the crowd. Davos gives him a nod, as if to say, ‘stop worry.’ 

 

Once Jon gets Arya to the altar he kisses her forehead and takes his place beside Bran in the crowd. The Stark siblings and Jon stand side by side with Brienne and the Hound behind them. On Gendry’s side we see Ser Davos, his wife, Podrick and Tormund. We see other familiar faces in the crowd. Tyrion, Varys, Yara, Lyanna Mormont with her uncle Jorah, and more. It seems the entire realm has come to see this wedding. 

 

VARYS

He always so obsessed with this. 

 

TYRION

Who? 

 

VARYS

Robert. 

 

The scene cuts to Gendry’s smiling face as he leans in to kiss Arya. 

 

The scene blurs and we move onto the feast.

 

Gendry and Arya are at the high table looking happy, yet miserable at the attention they’re getting.

 

The other long tables are filled with their families and friends. A cupbearer offers Varys wine, but he waves him away and asks for water.

 

TYRION

If I didn’t know any better I would say you were pregnant, Lord Varys.

  
VARYS

My fate isn’t so terrible.

 

TYRION

Do tell.

 

VARYS

I’m dying. It seems, staying at Dragonstone for long in the winter ruined me. I have consumption. 

I suppose I’ll be dying in this country.

 

Tyrion doesn’t know what to say, but Varys does and moves the subject away from him.

 

VARYS

Where is your friend, the sellsword.

  
  


TRYION

Bronn? He’s married to Oberyn Martell’s bastard daughter.    
He’s the Lord of Sunspear now, I’m surprised you didn’t know. 

 

Varys did, but now the conversation is about something else. 

We move down to the other end of the table with Jon and Sansa. 

 

SANSA

You need to marry.

 

JON

I don’t need to.

 

SANSA

You’re the king, you need to have an heir. 

 

JON

I do have an heir.

 

SANSA

If you mean Gendry-

 

JON

I meant you, Sansa.

 

She is speechless, but she smiles. Beside her is Robin Arryn, he seems more domesticated and settled into his new life with Sansa. They have not consummated their marriage, but they are happy with each other’s company. 

 

Across the table to Bran’s table we see the youngest Stark with his companion Meera. They are not married nor will they be, but Meera will always stay by his side. She still carries Heartsbane. 

 

Beside them are Gilly, Sam and baby Sam who is now older. Sam is holding a piece of fruit in front of baby Sam.

 

SAM   
This is a grape. Can you say grape?

 

Baby Sam shakes his head. 

 

The scene cuts to Brienne standing by the wall, she’s not in armor or in a dress, but her garbs are for the occasion. We see Yara approach her. 

 

YARA   
You’re Brienne of Tarth. 

 

Brienne nods.

 

YARA

It is an honor to meet you.

 

BRIENNE   
It is an honor to meet you, Your Grace. 

 

Yara is the queen of the Iron Islands, it has been the most prosperous since her reign. Of course the ironborn are still getting used to a queen. 

 

The scene moves onto the Hound on the second floor landing watching over Arya. We see a figure move beside him, a plate stacked with food. He eats with his hands.

 

TORMUND

You southerners have good taste in food.

 

SANDOR   
Last time I checked you’re married to a southerner.

 

Tormund shrugs, his hair is no longer so wild. It has red hair has been braided and framed with an undercut. He still wears northern furs, but they are finer. 

 

TORMUND

Aye. We’re having a son.

 

SANDOR

How do you know?

 

TORMUND

I don’t know, but if we do we’re naming him Sandor.

 

The Hound looks horrified.

 

SANDOR

No you will not. 

 

TORMUND

She’d name it Jaime, but then she might love it more than me.

 

SANDOR

Name it Duncan. 

 

TORMUND

Duncan?

 

SANDOR

Aye. After the knight, Ser Duncan the Tall.

 

TORMUND

Sounds like a prick. 

 

The camera looks down at Arya and Gendry, bored at their table. We cannot see it but they’re playing a game beneath the tablecloth. Arya and Gendry try to stop on each others’ toes, Gendry stomps hard on her toes and Arya punches him. He laughs and she laughs with him. We see Podrick approach, he wears Baratheon armor, he is part of Gendry’s guard. He is a knight. 

 

Podrick bends to Gendry’s ear.

 

ARYA

What is it?   
  


GENDRY

Podrick found us ships and men willing to go…

 

ARYA

As far west as west goes.

 

Gendry nods, living a life as a lord had its perks, but they were both tired of it. They loved peace, but they were still young and wanted adventure. So they planned to leave for sometime as Ser Davos ruled in Gendry’s stead. 

  
  


PODRICK

If it pleases both of you, I would like to join you.

 

ARYA

Of course Pod. 

 

We hear someone announce cake and we see Hot Pie pushing a cart toward the center of the room. We see as Ghost and Nymeria emerge from beneath the table and pad over to the cart. 

 

The scene goes back to Brienne as Tormund approaches her. He approaches her to her comfort and he stands beside her. 

 

TORMUND

Who the fuck is Ser Duncan the Tall?   
  


Brienne smiles, she likes Tormund and cares for him. She married him for a few reasons, he was not some lordling, he liked the person she was and never strayed from the admiration he had for both her beauty and her skill. He was her equal, but he never admitted it, he always held her above himself. 

 

From time to time she thought of Jaime and missed him, but as the year went by she accepted that he was truly gone and even if he was there what would they have been? 

 

BRIENNE

A hundred or so years ago…

 

The scene fades to black. 

 

THE END. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Dany to have a different ending like Arya, I didn't want her ending to be the same in either, but since I've started to get busy with studies among other things I decided perhaps I'll just write something else for her in which her ending is different and for Sansa while married to Robin. 
> 
> Things to note: There were two ways I could have gone with the Azor Ahai story when it came to "tempering the blade in water" I could have gone with Gendry being the symbolism for water, but I went with Then instead just because I felt like he needed an ending because that's what he's wanted for a long time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


	7. 5B: a Dream of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder: this fanfiction was meant to only focus on Arya and Gendry, mostly Arya's fate so there won't be much of a difference from 5A except the epilogue and what happens with Podrick. So if you've read 5A just skip to the parts with Podrick and the end of the battle to see the differences in that. Again Podrick's parts and the epilogue are different to 5A and this fanfiction was mainly about Arya's fate. Sorry for any inconsistencies :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS THE "BITTERSWEET" ENDING  
> (do not look at ending note until you're done reading because SPOILERS)

 

**Episode 5B**

 

The scene moves onto Jorah, Bronn, the Hound, and Podrick. They are closer than any of the others to the edge of the battle. They are going to make it through this. 

 

We watch them run from above and the camera begins to zoom in toward them as a horde chases them down. 

 

BRONN   
Don’t look back, Pod.

 

Podrick doesn’t mean to, but he does anyway and he trips over a dead man. Bronn hesitates and turns back to help Podrick, but he sees a boy has come between Podrick and the horde. Podrick stands up and begins to fight, he gives Bronn a glance to let him know it’s alright to leave him. Bronn doesn’t want to, but he has no choice now. He goes after Jorah and the Hound to catch up. 

 

Jorah and Bronn make it to a higher point of a hill and they begin to cut down the wights who come to kill them. The Hound is kicking a few off higher up the hill to their doom. 

 

BRONN

You think the Dothraki fight just as well when they’re dead?   
  


JORAH

I hope not. 

 

The scene goes to Tormund, Brienne, and Jaime. All three are fighting well enough. But they’re getting bunched together.

 

BRIENNE   
We have to push through.

 

JAIME   
How do you propose we do that?   
  


Brienne looks from Jaime to Tormund, with madness in his eyes and a smile on his face Tormund shows that he is willing to do just about anything to get them all out of there. He let’s out a battle cry and he leads them out as they head further north. They make it to a river and take a breath. 

 

JAIME

We bloody did it.

 

His eyes suddenly go wide and we see that a wight that is missing half of it’s body has shot a spear through Jaime’s armor, cutting through his back and out his chest. Brienne lets out a wild howl and catches him. Tormund watches in horror as Brienne eliminates the wight. 

 

Tormund protects Brienne as she holds Jaime in her arms, she is sobbing. 

 

BRIENNE   
Ser Jaime! 

 

Jaime looks up at Brienne and touches her face, this is the closest they’ve been. Tears run down her face. He moves his thumb over her lips. They do not say anything now, they only look into each other’s eyes as blood begins to escape Jaime’s lips. He wants to hold on, he wants to stay in this moment whether he feels pain or this terrible regret as long as he is in her arms. 

 

His hand begins to slip away and soon it does not hold her face, nor do his eyes hold her gaze. Brienne closes her eyes for a moment and kisses his forehead. 

 

The camera hovers over them as we see Tormund at Brienne’s back fighting off a couple wights and Brienne holding Jaime by the water. 

 

The blizzard blurs our point of view and brings us back to Podrick and the boy. 

 

Podrick has been injured and the boy is dragging him under a wagon that has fallen over beside a tree. 

 

BOY

Stay here and hold down on your leg.

 

The boy tears a piece of his cloth from his cloak and wraps it around Podrick’s wound where he bleeds out, the wound is bad and Podrick is likely to die.  

 

PODRICK

Who are you?

 

BOY

I’m No One.

 

PODRICK

You can’t go on your own. 

 

BOY   
I have to. If I don’t you won’t get help. 

 

PODRICK

Please… please stay. I don’t want to die all alone.

 

The boy sighs.

 

BOY

You won’t die here, I promise. 

 

The boy offers Podrick a smile and crawls back out of the turned over wagon.

 

The scene goes to Jon. He looks from all of his sides. He has lost his companions, he can barely hear them or see them, but they’re far from him. He is alone, this is when he and see Rhaegal reign fire on the battlefield. 

 

The dragon sees Jon and they know where to go. Jon meets Rhaegal a few yards away and mounts the dragon quickly. They descend from there. 

 

The Night King sees Jon. 

 

From above Jon watches the fight go on, soon he finds the Night King’s gaze and a chase begins. Jon pursues the Night King in the air. 

 

**EXT. NEAR THE BATTLE**

 

Strickland gives Theon a nod and Theon charges out first crying out for battle and his men follow him in. Like ants the Golden Company and the Ironborn charge past Brienne, Tormund and Jaime’s body. This draws Brienne’s attention from her fallen friend. Strickland gives his archers a signal and they fire three shots into the air, from afar we see the camera blur out what is in front of it to focus on someone at the dragonbinder. He blows into it, we hear nothing, but the dragons hear a high pitched note. 

 

The scene returns to Tormund and Brienne. 

 

TORMUND

You have to let him go.

  
BRIENNE

I can’t…

 

TORMUND

Then we’ll both die here if you don’t leave with me.

 

Brienne looks up at Tormund who extends his hand and she takes it. They stand and she looks at Jaime one last time before the pair of them join the Ironborn and the Golden Company. 

 

The scene cuts to the Hound, Jorah and Bronn. They see the ocean of reinforcements and feel motivated to get back into the trenches below. They fight their way down the hill. 

 

Bronn trips over a few bodies and rolls down, the Hound tries to grab him, but misses. Bronn lands in front of a dothraki wight.

 

BRONN

Fuck.

 

Bronn gets up slowly as the wight watches him. The wight swings first and Bronn, still regaining his balance, can only defend himself as Jorah and the Hound catch up. 

 

He moves backward over and over until he nearly trips. The Hound catches him and Jorah jumps in front of him to fight the dothraki.

 

JORAH   
Get out of here.

 

BRONN   
I won’t say no to that.

 

The Hound looks at Jorah as Bronn leads the way.

 

JORAH

Go. 

 

The Hound does and he follows Bronn. They make it to the center again and rejoin Edmure, Grey Worm, and Gendry. Grey Worm and the Hound hear a the sound of another dragon.

 

They see Drogon above with Daenerys mounted on his back. She looks down with a weary expression as she sees Jorah fighting. He doesn’t see her until Drogon breathes fire on all their enemies. 

 

Jorah quickly gets taken down in his distraction. He let’s out a cry of pain as the undead dothraki stabs through him. Jorah grits his teeth and pulls the dothraki closer by his weapon and cuts off his head with one swing. Jorah pulls out the blade and holds his side. He is going to die, but not without a fight.

 

He runs with his brothers in arms and fights with them. Daenerys sees Rhaegal and for the first time undead Viserion. She hears Drogon cry for his dead brother and they fly fast toward them. 

 

The Night King sees that he is outnumbered in the sky so he begins to swoop down as he loses control of undead Viserion, but it isn’t just his dragon that loses control. 

  
  


**EXT. CENTER OF BATTLEFIELD**

 

Strickland is close beside Theon, but Theon was always a better bowman than swordsman. He quickly struggles to fight despite Strickland’s help. Theon feels fear, but he puts it aside. These monsters are nothing to him, they are only monsters on the surface, underneath they are just sacks of meat and bone.

 

However, it is still too much and soon enough we see Theon is alone and the horde is getting thicker as they go to him. 

 

**BRAN NARRATES OVER THIS SCENE** ****  
  


BRAN

Azor Ahai forged Lightbringer but not without hardship. He had to try three times. When he first tried to temper his blade into water it shattered.    
  


  
  


They pile on top of Theon as he stabs through them, we see a space between the bodies as we witness Theon die under a pile of undead. He has taken down a number with him. His eye slowly closes.

 

A moment later the Night King swoops past the camera, he is low on the ground, but high enough not to take anyone out. Once undead viserion leaves our sights we see Theon’s eyes are wide open again, but bright blue. He begins to claw out of the pile and sets his dead eyes on Jon Snow’s dragon. 

 

He begins to walk toward it, brainlessly, he is not Theon anymore. 

 

BRAN

The next time he tried to forge Lightbringer he took a lion and tried to temper his sword with the blood in the lion’s heart. Still it shattered. 

 

The camera follows him as he gets back near the body of water where we see Jaime Lannister’s body begin to rise and they follow where Jon is going as he and Daenerys corner and chase the Night King. 

 

**INT. RIVERRUN**

 

We see Meera sitting beside Bran on his bed, Bran rests on her chest as she smoothes out his hair. 

 

MEERA

And the third time?

 

The camera goes to Bran’s face and fades into the Night King’s.

 

Again Bran narrates the following scene. 

 

The Night King looks from side to side as the three dragonriders struggle to keep control of their dragons. Jon at the Night King’s right and Daenerys on his left. The camera zooms closer to her face, Daenerys is determined to finally end this all.

 

The Night King swoops low again. 

 

BRAN

He had a woman. He loved her very much. Her name was Nissa Nissa. She bore her breasts to him and  he drove his sword into her breast,   
her soul and blood combining with the steel of the sword, creating Lightbringer. 

 

MEERA

How is that possible?

 

BRAN

She had fire in her soul and in her blood. 

 

The dragons screech as they continue to hear the sound of the dragon binder, Jon struggles and moves Rhaegal above the Night King and Daenerys below undead Viserion, she is only a few feet from the ground. This time Rhaegal knew Jon was ready. He tipped slightly and Jon falls and as he does he grabs the Night King with him leaving Viserion riderless. Viserion flies fast and ahead of Drogon and Rhaegal. They chase after the undead dragon.

 

Jon and the Night King fall in the thick snow, but they fall apart from each other. Jon is a few feet away as the Night King recovers, but Theon and Jaime appear in front of him ready to take on Jon. With them are a few others, but the Night King is still not mounted. 

 

Jon sees Theon first, he does not want to do this, but he is left no other choice. He drives Longclaw into Theon and pulls it out, Theon drops dead for good this time. Jon goes through a crowd of wights until he reaches Jaime. Jaime is unarmed, but he lunges at Jon and knocks Jon off his feet, but before Jon can be overtaken he stabs Jaime with dragon glass. Jaime falls over to his side. 

 

Jon regains his stance and runs for the Night King who has his back to him. The horde is behind Jon.

 

The scene cuts the dragons. Undead Viserion, Rhaegal and Drogon with Dany still mounted on him begin to swerve in the air. They are out of control. 

 

Daenerys tries to fly away from the other dragons in order to keep her and Drogon from colliding with them. They end up a few yards too close to the Night King until Drogon screeches out loud and twists around dropping Daenerys from his back. 

  
  
  


JON

No! 

 

The scene shows Daenerys as she falls, the last thing she sees is Drogon flying away, screeching in agony. He breathes fire on the enemies and allies of their cause. 

 

The scene then shows us Daenarys afar, we see Jon running toward her.

 

The scene cuts to the Night King crouched beside Daenarys, his blue hand on her cheek. 

 

JON

Not her. Please, not her!

 

The Night King stands slowly , he turns and faces Jon, his eyes are expressionless. Jon’s anger and sorrow builds. The Night King can see it. He turns slightly and extends a hand behind him, Jon sees Daenery’s hand reach out. She stands up and stands beside him, her eyes blue as the rest of them. 

 

Jon cries out and charges for the Night King, but Daenerys steps in the way and Jon hesitates. There is a long moment of reluctance, but he remembers what the red priestess had told him and he realizes what she meant. 

 

JON

I love you… I’m sorry. 

 

He thrusts Longclaw into her chest, piercing her heart. The Night King is surprised by this and when Jon pulls out his sword he charges for his foe. The Night King evades most of Jon’s swings, but then we see Rhaegal and Drogon slowly landing behind him, cornering any chance of escape. We see for the first time a genuine expression on the Night King, terror. 

 

Jon slashes at his neck and the Night King is beheaded. His head falls to the ground, unlike the other White Walkers, the Night King does not shatter, the ice melts from him revealing the body of the first White Walker the Children of the Forest created. His flesh is pale, patchy, and some parts of him are rotted away. The blue from his eyes begins to fade. 

  
  


**EXT. CENTER OF BATTLEFIELD**

 

We see wights and the undead fall motionless and dead. The Hound crouches down and starts stabbing a few of the dead with it. He looks up at Bronn and shrugs. 

 

The scene moves to just a distance away from them. We see the landscape of the North and the dead bodies and living soldiers around and near the group as they all stand and turn around. The blizzard is clearing away and the sun shows itself behind it all. 

 

**EXT. BATTLEFIELD**

 

EXT. BATTLEFIELD 

 

The battlefield has been cleared. Dead bodies are moved and sent south to Winterfell. 

 

Jon stands over a carriage that will hold Daenery’s body. He touches her cold cheek and closes his eyes. The dragons fly over them. 

 

TORMUND

We’re going to look for missing people. 

 

JON

Aye. I’ll go. 

 

Tormund, Brienne, Gendry, the Hound, and Jon go out to see if there are any survivors out there. 

 

As they walk past a wagon they hear a hoarse voice. 

 

GENDRY

I think that was-

 

BRIENNE

Pod? 

 

Brienne runs toward the wagon which is now half covered in snow. Tormund and Gendry move the wagon over and it falls. Podrick is pale, but he’s alive. Brienne embraces him.

 

PODRICK

Is he okay?

  
  


BRIENNE

Who?

 

PODRICK

The boy who saved me? He said he’d find you.

 

A few feet away we see the Hound look down at someone. The scene moves to him, the camera on the snowy ground by his foot, we see Needle’s sharp edge.

 

Jon sees him. Jon and Gendry move over to the Hound as Brienne and Tormund help Podrick to his feet.

 

JON

Found something?

 

They peer over at what the Hound is looking at. 

 

JON

It’s the boy from earlier. He had her sword and her dagger.

 

Gendry shakes his head.

 

GENDRY

It’s no one. 

 

The Hound crouches over and takes Needle from the dead boy’s frozen hand. As the Hound cuts the sword belt off the dead boy he thinks he sees something. He reaches for the boy’s neck.

 

JON

Let’s go. There’s a chance Arya’s in Winterfell. 

Maybe she disappeared because she couldn’t find her things.

 

The Hound knows that this is not true, but when he looks from Jon to Gendry he can’t find it in his heart to tell him what he knows. He leaves Arya’s dead body and walks back to Winterfell with Jon and Gendry. 

 

1 year later

 

**INT. CARRIAGE**

 

The scene begins with Sansa, Brienne and Robin in a carriage. 

 

ROBIN

Are you excited to see your the king?   
  


SANSA

Of course. He was my brother.

 

ROBIN

I thought he was your cousin.

 

SANSA

It’s more complicated than that my love.

 

The carriage pulls into King’s Landing and we cut the it stopping before the Red Keep. Sansa, Brienne and Robin step out. 

 

It is spring. 

 

**INT. RED KEEP**

 

The Red Keep is still under construction, Jon and Tyrion watch the workers. 

 

TYRION   
Within a fortnight it will have been rebuilt. 

 

Jon looks at the throne, it is the same as it was. 

 

TYRION

We can always melt it down into a different chair. 

 

JON

It doesn’t matter all that much.

 

The doors open and we see Podrick, he dons the kingsguard armor. He holds a helm under his arm.

 

PODRICK

Your Grace, Lady Arryn is here.

 

JON

Thank you, Pod. 

 

Podrick gives a slight bow and waits for them to lead the way. They walk to greet Sansa, Brienne and Robin.

 

Sansa walks between Jon and Tyrion, Brienne and Podrick trail behind them with Robin.

 

SANSA

How has being king been treating you?

 

JON

Ask Tyrion, he’s just as much a ruler of this realm as I am.

 

TYRION

He’s been a good king, but we do have a few things to discuss with you, Sansa.

 

SANSA

Of course. 

 

They stop for a moment.

 

TYRION

With Lord Varys’s sudden death it seems we need a new Master of Whispers.

 

SANSA

You wish me to be a spider? 

 

TYRION

It is the only position in the council available and unless you want to be the commander of the guard… 

 

SANSA

I accept. 

 

TYRION

Very well, I’ll see you both later. I must go inform the rest of the council. 

 

They continue to walk until they reach the gardens. 

 

BRIENNE   
How is that armor treating you?

 

PODRICK

It’s treating me well, my lady.

 

BRIENNE   
Podrick I’m very proud of you.

 

PODRICK

Thank you, my lady.

 

They make it to a landing that overlooks the sea. 

 

JON

It’s so different here.

 

SANSA

It’s different everywhere.

 

JON

How’s Bran? 

 

SANSA

The last time I visited him at Winterfell he seemed unchanged. 

 

JON

Did he ever find her? 

 

Sansa shakes her head. 

 

SANSA

She’s got to be out there.    
I’ve seen Arya fight.

 

JON

But why did she lock up Nymeria and Ghost? 

Why did she leave Nymeria that day? 

 

SANSA   
When we find her she’ll answer all those questions. 

 

Sansa sighs when she sees Jon’s saddened expression, she puts a hand on his shoulder. 

 

SANSA

As I was saying, Bran seems unchanged.    
Just like you and Gendry. 

The three of you make up three parts of the realm.

Yet none of you are married. 

 

JON

We talked about this.

 

SANSA

You need an heir Jon. 

As does Bran and Gendry.

 

Sansa and Jon see the dragons fly at a distance.

 

JON

Tyrion and I have agreed. 

 

SANSA

Tyrion can’t have, he’s more sense in him than that.

 

JON

We agreed that upon my death you will be queen.   
You will be my heir, not your husband, not anyone else. You.  
Tyrion will advise you. 

 

Sansa is speechless. 

 

**INT. COUNCIL CHAMBER**

 

We see Davos, Samwell, and Tormund at the council. Tyrion approaches the table and pours himself a cup of wine.

 

TYRION

We’ve a new member. 

 

DAVOS

Care to elaborate, my lord? 

 

TYRION

Sansa Arryn. 

 

SAMWELL

Jon’s cousin?

 

Tyrion nods.

 

TYRION

She shall be master of whispers. 

 

DAVOS

Better her than any of us. I’m happy counting coin for a change. 

 

Samwell plays the role of maester, though he never finished his education at the Citadel. Tormund is the commander of the city watch, and Davos is master of coin. Tyrion is still the Hand. With Davos as master of coin the poor have been able to prosper, he enabled there to be a sort of middle class. 

 

Tormund at first was not well liked by his underlings, but after some time they grew to respect him, like him and even fear him. 

 

Samwell, Gilly, and Baby Sam live in the Red Keep. Sam is Lord of Hornhill and Warden of the South, but his mother is regent there as he is away. 

 

As for Tyrion, he lives a life of peace and he finds meaning as Jon’s Hand. He and Jon think of Daenerys often and sometimes drink together late at night to remember her. 

 

**INT. WINTERFELL**

 

Meera sits by the fire as she waits for Maester Wolkan to bring Bran into the room. 

 

BRAN

Have you been here all night?

 

MEERA

I was reading. 

 

BRAN   
Reading what? 

 

MEERA

Some old tales Jojen loved when he was little, about knights

 

BRAN

My favorite stories were about Ser Duncan the Tall and Aegon Targaryen. 

  
  
  


**EXT. WINTERFELL**

 

We see the Hound standing by a pile of rocks. He is surrounded by northern spring, a mix of greenery and snow. He places flowers down on the rock.

We see him standing from the side, on his sword belt there is a normal longsword and Needle. 

 

The scene fades. 

 

**EXT. BY A GRAVE BENEATH IN THE SOUTH LONG AGO**

 

The scene fades from Sandor’s profile to a man just a bit taller than him. We do not see his face or know who he is, but we hear Bran’s voice. 

  
  


BRAN

The spring rains had softened the ground, so Dunk had no trouble digging the grave. 

 

The camera pans over the tree, we see the blue sky and the bright sun and the green horizon ahead full of adventure. 

 

The scene begins to fade.

 

THE END. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Dany to have a different ending like Arya, I didn't want her ending to be the same in either, but since I've started to get busy with studies among other things I decided perhaps I'll just write something else for her in which her ending is different and for Sansa while married to Robin. 
> 
> Things to note: There were two ways I could have gone with the Azor Ahai story when it came to "tempering the blade in water" I could have gone with Gendry being the symbolism for water, but I went with Then instead just because I felt like he needed an ending because that's what he's wanted for a long time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
